Rebirth Of The Phoenix Part 2
by child of the new dawn
Summary: Complete Sequel to Phoenix Tears With Voldemort's army and Slythiren's spirit to worry about Harry has to deal with his family heritage and frustraition with his new powers, while Dumbledore and the new minister gather a light army
1. Default Chapter

Rebirth of the Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N Hey Dawn here! Since you all asked for a sequel: here it is! Part 2 of the Lumen series! Hope you like! Reviews will be listed at the end of the chappie for those who reviewed 'Finale' in Phoenix Tears.  
  
Dreams, Motorcycles, and Mansions  
  
He was on his firebolt zooming toward a dark castle. A storm was coming and Harry could feel the electricity in the air building, but he flew on. The land he flew over was charred black and few plants were still growing. Only small spindly trees and bushes of weeds were left of what once looked like a dense forest.  
  
Creatures were roaming the burnt area, pouncing on each other. But they all stayed away from the castle.  
  
The castle's stone walls were charcoal black with darker smears that looked horribly like blood on the floors and sides. Banners waved from the towers all bearing the dark lord's crest of a skull with a snake for a tongue.  
  
Landing outside the castle, Harry walked through the open gate. Inside was just as bad. There was more blood and wizards Harry knew were deatheaters stood as guards. As Harry walked through the corridors he could hear the screams of muggles echoing from the dungeons.  
  
He stopped in a big room with a high ceiling. Inside stood a throne and on it Lord Voldemort.  
  
The dark lord turned toward him.........  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry Potter nearly fell of the bed as Moony yelled his name from down stairs. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. He was still in Moony's house. Voldemort wasn't anywhere near him.  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry called back glad his voice didn't waver.  
  
"Finally, I called your name six times already! Its time to get up breakfast is ready."  
  
"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Taking one more deep breath Harry got up and dressed. Only when he went into the bathroom did he realize how pale he was. He brushed his teeth and washed his face with cold water. Just for the heck of trying he ran a comb through his unruly hair, then seeing no difference he went downstairs.  
  
Moony's Mansion, as he called it, wasn't that large a house on the outside. It seemed to be a normal house with two floors, painted a soft blue. On the inside however, it had six floors. The floors were mainly wooded save the bedrooms, there were secret passages that moved through out the week and a library where books would jump out of your hands and run off if you mistreated them in any way. Inside you could practically see the magic bursting out.  
  
The only 'normal' part of the house was the kitchen. Moony had made sure that nothing exploded or the knives didn't come alive or anything before he even let Harry come in.  
  
They hadn't lived in it very long and Moony had said they would probably live in it only during holidays or summer vacation. Harry and Moony had gotten into a huge fight over what to do on the full moons. Harry had argued that he could transfigure himself into an animal and be fine. Moony's argument had been that the spell could wear off during the full moon. In the end Harry was to spend the night at the Weasely's until the moon had waned.  
  
As if to try and make up for the fight Moony had started Harry's flying motorcycle lessons. Though he would let Harry on without a helmet and without supervision, he allowed Harry to go as fast as he wanted. Harry laughed softly at the memory of the first time Moony had let him drive it. Harry had 'accidentally' made the motorcycle go as fast as possible. Moony had not gone on with him driving since.  
  
Out of habit from the Durselys, he helped Moony set the table. Not really hungry after his dream Harry only picked at his food, before meeting the concerned eyes of Moony.  
  
"Something wrong Harry? You look pale as death.... you didn't have another vision did you?"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at his plate as he said, "Not really a vision."  
  
Moony frowned but before he could say anything Harry cleaned off his plate and disappeared into the hall.  
  
Another good thing about the house is that it was very easy to avoid someone.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
'Drat! Now where has he run off to?'  
  
Remus almost growled in annoyance. He hated it when Harry hid something than ran off. By the time Remus would ever find him Harry would have some clever answer to avoid it or bombard Remus with complicated questions or anything else!  
  
Harry knew this house better than the old owner probably did. Remus even jokingly called him the living ghost, for he could pop up anywhere.  
  
Remus seriously needed to make a marauder's map of this place. It would make finding Harry a lot easier.  
  
Remus sighed defeat idly and went to his room. As much as Harry had opened up to him, it still took a lot of prying to get him to say what was really bothering him.  
  
'Teenagers!' he thought.  
  
He sat down at his desk and looked over the latest letter from the order. Since he was taking care of Harry, he was doing most of the orders research than anything else. He sighed, if he ran into Harry he would have to ask him for some help. The library was huge and even if Hermione had fallen in love with it, Remus had yet to figure out how it was organized. Harry's seeker eyes found books faster and he often helped Remus with the order work when he wasn't doing anything.  
  
Harry had been working with his new powers for most of the time they had been in this house. Remus wasn't sure he liked the fact that Harry could read his mind and he even once considered asking Severus about it; that was until his common sense returned and he dropped the idea  
  
He sighed and glanced out the window. Harry was flying around on his firebolt, again. Remus clucked softly 'caught yah!'.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore had his own problems.  
  
Along with the constant fear that Harry and Remus would be attacked at their new found haven, there was the constant work to do at the ministry.  
  
Voldemort enraged, (most likely from Harry successively getting his powers) had been attacking muggle cities by the dozens. All the while the ministry ignores them worrying over the wizarding cities, uncaring of the dark mark floating over muggle homes.  
  
Cornelius' reign is over. Reports had newspapers full for weeks of his incompetence and bringing up every mistake he has made. A rumor had started about deatheaters in the ministry and after Malfoy was taken to Azakaban people started to write complaints and wishes for a new minister who would be able to tell the difference. After the letters had reached the ceiling the wizard court had no choice but to impeach Fudge.  
  
Now Dumbledore had to find a way to make sure no deatheaters were candidates. Various members of the order were in the ministry, but Dumbledore wanted to see who the wizarding people called for.  
  
Sighing he stood up and stroked Fawkes' plumage. Voldemort's army was starting to gather. Soon Europe would be facing the same war once again.  
  
He started to tie rolls of parchment to Fawkes' leg. He needed to contact the ministers of other countries of Europe. Perhaps others outside of Europe, but he needed to wait before he contacted them. Some countries in Europe had very bad experiences with foreign countries and he didn't want to insult anyone before he spoke to them.  
  
He watched as Fawkes took off out the window, choosing to fly to deliver the letters, 'Harry, I hope you and Remus enjoy your time together for it may be the last for a while.'  
  
A/N What do yah think? If anyone wondering about the titles of my stories there is a reason behind the madness. Phoenix Tears have healing powers and in Harry's summer he got over Sirius' death. The Rebirth of the Phoenix is Harry with his new powers. Just if you were wondering. Anywho please review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Louise- I know it seems to take forever sometime to sign in! Thanks! More coming soon, sorry for the wait but I'm gonna get a computer and have to resave everything urgh!  
  
Kandice- Urgh I know the feeling! I don't even have a laptop! Thanks!  
  
Mrs-osborne's-class- thanks you! I'm trying to stay away from cannon! Here's part 2 hope you like!  
  
Badassgothicgirl- I must and I will  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks! Have a good holiday?  
  
Kemenran- yepper here it is!  
  
Nicoletta- ff.net keeps saying that I reviewed your stories but when I click the review button it lets me review. Its starting to annoy me. Don't worry I'll do something about that! I meant to do something in this chappie but I basically ignored what I wrote in my notebook! Oops wasting paper! Anywho I'm taking Harry to Hogwarts and starting the war.  
  
Athenakitty- I'll never get used to your questions but thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ckat44- urgh! I keep trying to review your story but ff.net won't let me or I get interrupted! I am starting to read it and its very well written and very unique! I didn't review did I? I hope so. 


	2. Armies, Games, and Alliances

Rebirth Of The Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/n Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed 'Phoenix Tears' for liking my story enough to keep reading the series Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot  
  
Armies, Games, and Alliances  
  
Voldemort's POV  
  
Lord Voldemort gave a thin lipped smile. Before him stood his gathering army; giants, werewolves, vampires, basilisks, and his own creation.  
  
A combination of Nundus (huge leopards that can move silently and whose breath can cause a disease that could wipe out entire villages) and Occamys (winged serpent 15 feet long that lays silver eggs). These creatures resembled what one would expect of the combination; an enormous black leopard with a snake as a tail and fifteen foot sliver wings. The beasts spoke Parselmouth and therefore were obeyed Lord Voldemort's every command. He allowed his smile to linger on his face, let Potter defeat his Nuncamys.  
  
Behind the great mass of creatures his 'loyal' deatheaters were initiating new members. Even from this distance Voldemort could see the shining blonde heads of Malfoy senor giving his son the mark. He laughed softly as he heard the screams of pain from the new deatheaters as the marks were burned into their flesh. They would be ready soon.  
  
Soon that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore and his golden boy would die. Then they would pick off the Fool's order of miscreants one by one.  
  
He was drawn from his thoughts as a shaking Wormtail came toward him.  
  
"M-my Lord?" he stuttered.  
  
"What do you have to report Wormtail?" Voldemort asked in a bored tone.  
  
"I-I have n-news on t-the orders whereabouts."  
  
Voldemort simply nodded, inviting him to go on.  
  
"T-the ones in the m-ministry, er the Weasley and t-the Aurors-"  
  
"I know who are in the ministry you idiot! Tell me what they're planning!" Voldemort snapped at him.  
  
Wormtail made a movement between a jump and a shudder. His body jerked so his feet left the ground.  
  
"Y-yes my lord, I-I'm s-so s-sorry. They are g-getting ready f-for the election. They want one of t-their people in the running."  
  
Voldemort nodded, thinking over his other allies in the ministry. A few 'suggestions' should do to convince them to run.  
  
Leaving the subject for later he returned to the topic of hand, "What of the werewolf Lupin? I asked you to look specifically in on his actions."  
  
Wormtail paled considerably but continued, "L-lupin is l-living w-with P- potter."  
  
Voldemorts face convulsed with fury. So the brat had moved on from the mangy mutt's passing. "How close are they?"  
  
"P-potter t-trusts no one more. He treats L-lupin like a father. L-lupin is awfully p-protective of him."  
  
"Were does Potter go on full moons?"  
  
"I-I don't know my lord. H-he leaves the house." Wormtail was trembling with fear now.  
  
"Find out. What is Potter's involvement with the order?"  
  
Wormtail gulped, "H-he is p-part of the order."  
  
"WHAT!" Voldemort rose in rage, "Crucio!" he cried and watched as Wormtail screamed in pain and writhed on the floor.  
  
Releasing the curse he snapped at wormtail, "What is he doing for the order? Are they training him? Have you seen him use his powers?"  
  
"I-I d-don't know m-my lord. L-lupin would k-know if I was in the h-house. P-potter r-runs all over the p-place. Its h-hard to k-keep t-track of him."  
  
"You're useless! Find out what his powers are and if he can use them. Tell me of any time he is alone in the day and where he goes on full moons. Find this or I'll feed you to the Nuncamys! Get out of my sight!" Voldemort snapped at him.  
  
Wormtail cowered and quickly left transforming into a rat.  
  
Frowning Voldemort sat down. So the boy was in the order. No doubt he was being trained by someone. That is if he made up with that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore. He probably has, he's his 'golden boy' after all.  
  
How that brat managed to force him out of his mind was unclear. He had somehow connected to Black in his mind. Yes, Black must have helped him. No one really knows what that veil truly is, perhaps after he fell something happen to mentally connect them.  
  
As weak as Potter was now, with proper training and time he could become more than an irksome brat. Lupin was a weakness. A vision like the one with Black could make Potter come running. But the boy wasn't stupid, he wouldn't fall for that again, and there was a barrier to his mind now as well.  
  
Capturing Lupin would be far from easy. While considered very docile compared to the werewolves in his army, Lupin can take care of himself. He had proved that in the First War. When he refused to join his army Voldemort sent others of his kind to destroy him. None returned.  
  
If he could control the boy long enough, he would be the easier capture. Hogwarts students go to Hogsmead some weekends. It would be easy to get him there, away from Dumbledore with no wards to break through. But loathed as he was to admit it the boy was capable of defending himself. If he bring him to the castle he might escape like last time.  
  
Voldemort growled in fury, no one had discovered how Potter got out. When he found out who helped him, the person would beg for death before the end.  
  
He rose and once again surveyed his army. Soon. Soon they would be ready for the final battle.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Blissfully unaware of Voldemort's plotting Harry flew around on his firebolt.  
  
The backyard was perfect for flying; with its high circle of trees surrounding it Harry could fulfill his desire to be back on a broom.  
  
He hadn't realized how much he missed flying. Once in the air Harry forced all worries of the vision back.  
  
He had spent most of the morning and early afternoon running around in the house, and the sun was just starting to set as Harry hovered under the cover of the tree tops. He watched it go down and couldn't fight the thoughts that passed through his head. The vision, the prophecy, Voldemort.. he could escape his fate.  
  
He heard a noise behind him and looked over to see Moony hovering beside him. He looked over at the sunset, "Beautiful sunset."  
  
Harry nodded. Moony nudged him with his elbow, "Don't look so gloomy."  
  
Harry smiled, and then said suddenly, "Race you to the house!"  
  
Both wizards shot off toward the house laughing.  
  
"Beat yah!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Big surprise." Moony muttered gloomily.  
  
"Now who's being gloomy!"  
  
Moony just sighed and looked the other way. Harry stared at him then sudden found himself flipped on the ground and being tickled mercilessly.  
  
"MOONY!"  
  
"Sorry you were terribly ticklish when you were a little baby and I just had to see if you were now.  
  
"Yeah sure Moony."  
  
"What, you doubt me?!"  
  
Harry considered this for a moment, "Yeah, yeah I do."  
  
He grinned at Moony shocked face and tore into the house with Moony on his heels.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore frowned at the paper in front of him. Severus had sent it with an account of Voldemorts army.  
  
He had regained many of his old alliances, but not all of them. The order had convinced (with Remus' help) most of the large werewolf clans to join the light side. With the added promise of vetoing the anti-werewolf legislation (which no one in the order had an objection of doing) the clans joined willingly.  
  
The giants however had mostly joined Voldemort. The numbers on the letter showed that some giants were still unaccounted for. There was hope that these were the giants Hagrid had spoken to about joining them. The other thought was that Voldemort had killed all those he defied him. Dumbledore sincerely hoped it was the first and that the giants were in hiding and perhaps considering Hagrid's words.  
  
These new creatures though would be difficult to deal with. Both had the highest ranking of dangerous creatures the ministry gives for all recorded creatures. A Nundu by itself took at least a hundred wizards to bring down. The order, while it was slowly growing would only 'possibly' have enough member to do that when a new minister came to power and bluntly declared war. Occamys when agitated were also far from fun to deal with. With a tail that's alive and could smell as well as a snake could, would be impossible to sneak up on.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, as much as he didn't want to think of it Voldemort would have many spies in Hogwarts. While he had suspicions on who they would be, he couldn't act. This school was open to any wizard child. Until they committed an act that showed they were deatheaters he could not legally expel them.  
  
Harry and his friends will have to be on their guard even more so this year.  
  
A/N info on Nundu and Occamys are found in Fantastic Beasts and Were To Find Them by Newt Seamander published by Jk and Comic Relief.  
  
Thanks to  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks! Wow three times! Thank you for constantly reviewing my fic!  
  
Remeusandtonksshipper- Thank you! I just couldn't leave it at that! Humm never would've guessed you like those pairs! Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic  
  
Shdurrani- wow I'm official! Yes! Thanks! I had a great x-mas how was yours?  
  
Pug320- thank you I will  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thank you! Of course I'm doing a sequel maybe one to this too.. Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot- thank you! Updates will hopefully come faster when I get a computer in my room! Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic!  
  
Nana-hedwig- cool! Thank you I glad you like it and thank you for constantly reviewing my fic!  
  
Kimmy-look-at-moi- no worries! Thanks! Yeah I really liked my beginning! Yep in this chappie I added more voldie to it so we can see what he's up to know that Harry is working on keeping him out of his mind. Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic I really valued your opinions and tried your suggestions!  
  
Athenakitty- sometimes I read all my reviews for ideas! Lol no to be honest I didn't even think of making the title Phoenix Tears Part 2. Phoenix Tears has Part 1 because it's the first in the series. I might put a 2 on the end of this fic later. I don't know how many parts I'll write. Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic.  
  
Kemenran- Thank you for constantly reviewing my fic  
  
Chico-chic- thanks I'll keep going!  
  
Nicoletta- Urgh! It did it again on another story I hadn't even read before! Everyone asked for Harry/Remmie (I love calling him that) moments. I'll figure something out. Lol as long as Harry doesn't run into the whomping willow! Hummm.. Maybe but what animagus form would I give him? Opps I didn't read that! Oh well your right something to look forward to. Lol yes ff.net should have a chat room!! Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic!  
  
Ckat44- I saw in your new chappie for you fic you finally got my reviews yeah! I added your fic (hopefully if ff.net is working) to my fav. Yes everyone wants Harry/Remmie moments so I will figure something out! Thanks for constantly reviewing my fic 


	3. Visions, Worries, and Breakins

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N hope everyone had a good new years! "speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
*parselmouth*  
  
PLEASE READ THIS: POLL ok I mentioned Harry wanting to become an anmagus. Should he and what would he be if he was?  
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED IN THE BEGINNING!  
  
Visions, Worries, and Break-ins  
  
Harry blinked rapidly as the words in the book started to blur. Shaking his head to keep himself awake he tried to continue reading. He glanced over at Moony, who had chosen that exact moment to yawn and looked away quickly, but not quickly enough it seemed when he was forced to yawn as well.  
  
Giving up his fight, he abandoned his book and curled up next to Moony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry squinted around the cave. A thick poisonous fog hazed the images of dark creatures. He walked hesitantly toward one. Suddenly he heard a loud hiss and a creature jumped out from the fog; a huge black leopard with long silver wings flew toward him fangs bared.  
  
Harry tried to duck out of instinct but the creature went right through him. He gasped as he saw the creatures tail lash toward him; a snake's body as if sensing him there. But fangs struck thin air and the serpent quieted.  
  
All around him he heard voices hissing threats and warnings. Suddenly one voice broke out over the others *Quiet! Master comes!*  
  
Silence fell immediately and Harry could now see the leader of these creatures. He was bigger than the others and he seemed to have a territory around him where none of the other creatures dared come near. He was older too, judging by the scars on his muzzle.  
  
Now that the fighting stopped Harry could make out collars of spikes around each creatures neck. Their wings had silver plates of armor by the joint; most likely the weakest point of their body. Each one of their claws, Harry noticed with a gulp, was pure metal sharpened to a deadly point.  
  
The door opened, and each creature bowed their heads hissing *master* to the figure at the door.  
  
Lord Voldemort walked through. Harry backed up until his body hit the wall. Voldemort gave an awful smile and said, *My Nuncamys, train well for the time for attack draws near. You will find Harry Potter and separate him from any others near by. Once alone you will render him unconscious from your fumes. Bring him here and see that a deatheater puts on magic blocking chains on him. He is not to be harmed. Once Dumbledore's men come looking for him, kill them all. I will deal with the boy. He has perhaps one more use, you may have his body*  
  
All the creatures hissed softly, then the leader stepped forward, *Master, must the boy's blood not be spilled?*  
  
*Yes, Alula. The boy's blood must not be wasted, for I shall use it to call upon such dark powers the world has never seen. And then my Nuncamys, then you shall have free reign over the world!*  
  
Harry shuddered as the Nuncamys' hissing laughter filled the cave as Voldemort left. The Nuncamys immediately started to fight again, now with more vigor. One Nuncamy was thrown by another and rolled near Harry. It stood up shakily then stared at him.  
  
It snarled and pounced at him-  
  
"Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry jumped awake. He looked up into the pale face of Moony who was holding him. Slowly he remembered what had happened.  
  
"Harry are you alright? You're shaking like mad."  
  
Harry buried his face into Moony's robes, taking deep breaths.  
  
Moony rubbed his back soothingly, "You're having visions again aren't you Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, "It's different. Sometimes I think the people or creatures can see me. And why am I having them if I have my Occlumency wall up?"  
  
"I don't know." He sighed and hugged Harry close, "What were you visions about Harry? And no running off!"  
  
Harry sighed and told him about both of the visions. Moony looked thoughtful as Harry rested his head against Moony's chest. There were a few moments of silence, as Harry let Moony think.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
This shouldn't be happening! Remus had taken Harry here so he could be safe and get out of his depression. It had started to work, now this!  
  
Remus sighed, 'Why is it that whenever Harry gets a little peace fate throws him another hurtle. So many would give up now, I can't let Harry'  
  
Trying hard to focus Remus pushed aside his worries. 'Alright, Harry has a wall around his mind and he hasn't had any visions before today this summer. None that he had told me anyway...... FOCUS.... in these visions people and creatures seem to be able to see him....This looks like a completely different thing than earlier in the year.....But he is always woken up before someone speaks to him or touches him.... the wall stops his scar from hurting I guess.... If he has had any other visions I have to know about them..... I guess we will have to go to Dumbledore.....I hope he has enough time..... Ok got to ask Harry about any more visions."  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked softly failing not to startle him as Harry jumped, "Have you had any other visions that you have not told me about?"  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, "I had one when you were captured and........"  
  
"And?" Remus prompted.  
  
Harry sighed, "I've had some visions of Sirius."  
  
Remus tensed worried that Voldemort truly was manipulating Harry.  
  
As if reading Remus' thoughts Harry quickly said, "It's not Voldemort. Sirius could see and touch me. He warned me about things that Voldemort couldn't have known. He helped me get my powers, along with my parents." Harry finished softly.  
  
Remus rested his head on Harry's mop of hair, sighing he said, "We need to talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
"But isn't he really busy? With what's going on in the ministry and the order?"  
  
"Yes, he is..... alright. If you have anymore visions of anything tell me. And if you feel so much as a breeze in your visions we are going straight to Dumbledore."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Remus picked up the book Harry had dropped when he fell asleep and set it on the table along with the others. Helping Harry up Remus took him to his room and made him take some sleeping potion, all the while never aware that they were being watched.  
  
Wormtail's POV  
  
'Finally I thought they'd never leave.' Wormtail thought as he watched Lupin and Potter go upstairs.  
  
He scurried up the stairs following the distant sound of footsteps. He stopped at a door that was open a crack with light streaming from it. There he heard the voices of Lupin and Potter.  
  
"Moony, should I focus more on Occlumency?" Potter asked softly, he voice sounded slightly horse to wormtail.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm going to write Dumbledore and tell him what's been going on and see what he suggests." He chuckled softly, "Don't look at me like that! I remember my promise I only want to know if that's the area you should be focusing on."  
  
"I guess Legilimency might help somehow.............." Potter muttered softly.  
  
"How are you doing with your powers?"  
  
'This is too good to be true!' Wormtail thought excitedly.  
  
"The Guardians spell comes naturally. I have trouble concentrating for Magic Core, but I can control basic spells. You see me do the other ones all the time accept...."  
  
"You haven't tried it yet?" Lupin asked in a gentle tone.  
  
'He was never like that to me!' Wormtail thought indignantly.  
  
"No... I'm too afraid of hurting someone without meaning to."  
  
'Humm.... wonder how? Spill it already!' Wormtail thought franticly.  
  
"You'll try when you're ready. Here, take the potion and try and get some sleep."  
  
"Night Moony"  
  
"Night"  
  
'Uh oh.' Wormtail scrambled behind a bookcase just in time as Lupin passed by. Lupin opened a door and went inside. Wormtail waited until the lights went out before he moved.  
  
He sneaked into Harry's room and looked around. Harry was asleep in a four poster bed with dark red blankets. The curtains were left drawn back and Wormtail scurried up on and sat on the bed.  
  
Even in the dark Wormtail could make out the form of a Gryffindor lion on the bed sheet. A Gryffindor flag hung on the wall next to the bed, around it were pictures of Lily and James, the marauders, and Potter's friends.  
  
Quickly averting his eyes from the pictures, Wormtail look at the Golden Boy himself. Potter was fast asleep, most likely from that potion Lupin gave him. Shaking himself Wormtail looked around some more.  
  
Potter had a chest of drawers with his firebolt leaning against it. And then Wormtail found what he was looking for; Potter's desk.  
  
Sliding down the curtains he scurried over to the desk. He became human and with a quick glance at Potter looked through the papers scattered on the desktop. Homework essays, books, some Cannons paraphernalia no doubt from his old master Ron, then letters from Potter's friends.  
  
Wormtail skimmed over the letters trying to find some clue as to where Potter went on full moons. He had reached the last letter and was about to read when Potter shifted in his sleep.  
  
Wormtail jumped horribly and his foot hit the chair with a loud 'Thud'. Potter sat up and put his glasses on sleepily.  
  
He gasped when he recognized, surprisingly alert after taking whatever that potion was, Wormtail. He reached for his wand and Wormtail panicking that he would wake Lupin bolted from the room transforming when he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Wormtail felt a curse just glance his side as he hurried to the door and squeezed under it, returning to his master wondering how much punishment he would get for not completing his orders.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
'Drat! Missed!'  
  
Remus glared at the retreating form of wormtail. Knowing that he was too cowardly to return that night Remus went back up to Harry's room.  
  
Harry was at his desk looking through the papers there that Wormtail had gone through. He looked up at Remus when he came into the room, but Remus had to shake his head.  
  
Understanding Harry continued to look through the papers for anything missing. Remus sighed and sat on Harry's bed waiting. He smiled grimly; it had been a good thing Remus had given Harry such a light sleeping potion.  
  
"He didn't take anything." Harry announced finally.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded, "He was holding one of Ron's letters when I woke up. Good thing too, I don't think he read it, it was the one saying the Weasleys would let me stay over full moons."  
  
Remus nodded, "You're going to have to start burning letters with any kind of information on where you're going or what you are doing. Don't worry about any order letters though, they either self destruct or appear blank to anyone but order members."  
  
Harry nodded and piled the letters together. Remus burned them quickly, then clenched his fists. 'If only I had been paying attention! I would have caught Wormtail's scent!'  
  
Apparently seeing Remus' fury Harry said softly, "It's alright Moony, can't we just put wards up to keep people with the dark mark out?"  
  
Remus just sighed and didn't answer. Harry put his arms around him and rested his head against Remus' chest.  
  
Finally trusting his voice not to rage at Harry who had done nothing wrong, Remus said, "There are some wards up, but they only stop people who wish to do harm to those inside. Wormtail only wanted information so he was let in. We have to tell Dumbledore and get more wards up soon."  
  
Harry looked up at him confused, "But Wormtail won't come back too soon."  
  
"No but I don't know how much he heard. We were talking about your powers remember?"  
  
Harry groaned, "Perfect! Well I didn't mention all of them at least."  
  
Remus nodded, "Come on I'll make some tea and write that letter."  
  
A/n Please review! PLEASE READ THIS: POLL ok I mentioned Harry wanting to become an anmagus. Should he and what would he be if he was?  
  
Thanks  
  
atado de lengua- hehehe! I loved writing that part! Yeah they basically all rock! Cool I didn't know I had a gig!  
  
Dracozchick- thanks for reviewing Phoenix Tears! Yes poor Harry but I have to add some angst! Hey why not! I like Draco as a jerk!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks! I think I might just do that! Hehe  
  
Nana-hedwig- it was my pleasure! And I wish you the same for new years! May you write many great fics!  
  
Wanderingwolf- yep JK supports a group called comic relief and they published that book and one on Quidditch too.  
  
Athenakitty- wormy has been spying Remmie will eventually Harry is sorta training now and you know the answer to the last one!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thank you! Always enjoy being praised! Glad you managed to review the chappies! Ff.net is doing that to everyone!  
  
Nicoletta- Really? Well I can't remember anywhere in the book that suggests that he's ticklish but why not! Thanks! Hummm not sure whether to make him one or not hummmm.. Yep we could chat about almost anything! True but Harry does have a thing for speed!  
  
Ckat44- I think he spied on them without going into the house. Like watching them outside or through a window he can be a rat remember? No worries I will never kill off Remmie. I might get close but I won't kill him. I've liked those kind of fics more and more but I'm really picky about them for some reason. Yes there is some angst I just forgot to change the settings oops I'll fix it! I hope so but I have no plan what so ever to where this is going to go! Sorry but I won't bring Sirius back I want this fic to be somewhat accurate and even though he was my fav. Character I'm only going to have him in visions. But I have decided to let Harry have these visions for a while. One will be coming up soon. Thanks  
  
Kemenran- thanks! More comin'  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! With the way things are going I'm gonna need some luck! Hope you have a great new years! 


	4. Messes, Slobber, Elections, and Animagi

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N ok last chappie has been changed in the beginning but that won't affect anything really.  
  
Poll Results: well it seems almost everyone wants Harry to be an animagi so now I need to know if he should have one form or more?  
  
Messes, Slobber, Elections, and Animagi  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore shifted through the large piles of parchment on his searching for his book on wards.  
  
'Darn it! I was just looking through it a little while ago!'  
  
Dumbledore's office was a mess to put it lightly. He had told the house elves to leave it alone, so he would know where everything is. Or at least he had know until about a week ago.  
  
The ministers of Europe thought it would be too dangerous to meet anywhere but Hogwarts for some reason, so Dumbledore was left trying to get this over with before start of term. His office was full of letters asking him what documents to bring or if they should bring arours of their ministry to add to security, they asked practically everything to what color of socks to wear.  
  
All this with the fact that Wormtail had gotten in to Moony's Mansion and had been most likely spying on them for some time, so many people can understand why Albus Dumbledore was a little stressed at the moment.  
  
Dumbledore picked up Remus' letter and read it again,  
  
Albus,  
  
Wormtail broke into the house last night. He heard Harry and I talk about his new powers but only Occlumency, Legilimency, Guardians, and Magic Core. He went into Harry's room and looked through some letters on his desk. I had given Harry a light sleeping potion so Harry managed to wake up before he found anything. Harry says he was looking at one of Ron's letters, the one saying he could stay with them on full moons. Luckily he didn't get a chance to read it.  
  
Harry is having visions again. These are different though. He is not seeing things through Voldemort's eyes. He also thinks that at some points in his visions people or creatures can see or touch him, but he always wakes up before they do. He isn't sure if he should focus more on Occlumency or something else.  
  
I'd write more on Harry's progress but I think we have other things to worry about.  
  
Harry suggested that we upgrade the wards to stop anyone with the dark mark to come in, that of course would also stop Severus but I have a feeling he won't mind much.  
  
I'm afraid that I have very little knowledge on wards and from what Harry tells me we have no books in the library on the subject, any suggestions?  
  
Wishing I had better news, Remus  
  
Not being able to find the book he needs, Dumbledore mused, was becoming a habit this summer.....  
  
Nuncamy's POV mostly Alula's the leader of the nuncamy's and Wormtail's in here too.  
  
*Alula! An intruder approachesss*  
  
Alula nodded his head and silently padded behind the look out. He led Alula to a cliff overlooking a small gully. Something small was scurrying along the path lighted with torches.  
  
Baring his teeth he pounced and landed a few feet in front of a small grey rat, who smelled of wizard. The rat squeaked and backed up, but Alula had seen its sliver hand in the flickering torch light. Master had said not to harm this creature, but he had not demanded the nuncamys to treat it with the respect that was to be given to some deatheaters.  
  
With that thought Alula held his breath and grabbed the rat with his mouth. The rat squeaked and squirmed but stopped when Alula tightened his grip. Alula carried the little rat all the way up to the castle and spat him out at the gates. Then he turned and went silently back to his post, ignoring the curses of a sopping wet wizard and the laughter of the other deatheaters.  
  
McGonagall's POV for scarysecrets whom I'm very glad to have reviewing again!  
  
Minerva McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently as ministry workers ran around trying to prepare everything.  
  
If Albus hadn't been so busy McGonagall would have never agreed to this. Of all the things the ministry made a mess of, and there were a lot of them, elections were the worst. Grudgingly she had to admit that it wasn't their fault. Elections were held very rarely for most ministers held very long terms. Fudge was the first one in decades to be kicked out of office.  
  
'Not that I mind.' McGonagall thought.  
  
She smiled at a nervous Arthur Weasley as he approached her.  
  
"Don't be so nervous Arthur. You were specifically asked for in the runnings many times!"  
  
"I know but," He lowered his voice, "I haven't found out anything about the other candidates that would put them in league with You-Know-Who."  
  
McGonagall frowned, "Nothing?"  
  
He sighed, "Madam Celia is only known for agreeing with the anti-werewolf legislation and putting up a fight when we vetoed it. She doesn't like the ministry associating with creatures, but from what I've heard she has no interest in purity of blood, only purity of human."  
  
McGonagall felt her nostrils flare as they sometimes did when she was agitated, "An Umbridge follower?"  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
"And the other candidate?"  
  
"That's would be Adrian Nyx. We tried to get him to join the order when we regrouped, but he refused. He didn't tell us why, but his views tend to be very mild in anything the ministry."  
  
"Well," McGonagall said remembering her Gryffindor pride about risks, "Arthur you were the candidate the wizarding people chose. The others were chosen by Fudge. So you will have the popularity vote. Don't give up hope and just speak about what you believe."  
  
"Right," Arthur said softy then he grinned sheepishly, "I still can't believe I was the popularity vote!"  
  
McGonagall smiled, and then asked, "This is completely off topic, but how is Harry doing?"  
  
Arthur chuckled, "He's fine. The twins have been coming over to see him, and Harry has made history by being the first one to pull off a prank on the twins without them suspecting anything!"  
  
McGonagall groaned, "Just what Hogwarts needs! A prankster that can surprise the Weasely twins! Oh we might end up with another swamp in the Great Hall!"  
  
Arthur laughed, "If it's Harry it will be something worse!" His expression softened, "That boy is one of the few things that can make us smile these days, with all those muggle attacks...."  
  
McGonagall nodded sympathetically, "I've heard they are even readying some of the old safe-houses."  
  
Arthur grimaced and McGonagall couldn't blame him. The safe-houses were large stone buildings and no windows and only one door made out of the strongest metal and enforced with many shield spells. It was a place to go for wizards and witches who couldn't fight.  
  
She blinked back tears, she had seen one of these safe-houses in the first war. It had been full of injured wizards and witches and healers. Some were alone and others were there with small children. McGonagall would never forget the look of constant fear in the children's eyes and how they would jump at small noises.  
  
She knew many people that would rather fight injured than go into one of those places. McGonagall understood why, you could feel the fear in the very air once you stepped inside.  
  
Shaking her head to clear out her thoughts, she gave Arthur a small smile and they waited in silence for the ministry to start the elections.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus didn't let Harry out of his sight the next day. Harry was visibly annoyed at this but apparently knew better than to comment.  
  
The two started on a marauder's map of the place. Remus did the basic stuff first: the layout of the whole place, secret passages (this with help from Harry), entrances, and exits.  
  
While Remus was doing that Harry was looking up extra charms they could put on the map. Harry found a charm that would make the dot of a deatheater (anyone who has the mark) turn red. He also found one that would show the changes of the secret passage ways and find the ones Harry hadn't.  
  
Both Remus and Harry had agreed to the charm for the deatheaters in case Dumbledore couldn't find the right wards and in case the wards were taken down.  
  
But both were stumped on what the password would be. Wormtail knew the old one, so they couldn't use that one.  
  
And Harry didn't have a nickname.  
  
"All the more reason to become an Animagi!" Harry pointed out.  
  
Remus just sighed in exasperation, "Harry you don't know how difficult it is to become one."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Aren't I known for doing difficult things?"  
  
"More like impossible things," Remus muttered, "But it's dangerous-"  
  
"So is fighting deatheaters, Voldemort, trolls, three-headed dogs, giant spiders, and so on! Moony if I'm an amagus than I would have an advantage against Voldemort! I might be able to-"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll let you do a spell that will show you what your form is and if you even have one. Then we'll decide."  
  
Harry grinned and hugged Remus.  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" Remus muttered.  
  
"Just more fun!" Harry answered with an all-too familiar mischievous grin.  
  
A/N ok review please and tell me what you think and any nicknames Harry should have!  
  
Thanks  
  
Comos12- hummm... maybe  
  
Scarysecrets- yes!!! *HUGS* Oh I've missed you!!! Yay!! Hummmm.... a lion I dunno hehe that would freak out the dream interpreter! Of course he was woken up... Sneaky little what? Didn't catch that. Thanks! So your computer crashed? Oh dear! Hope its all fixed up! Great to have you reviewing again! Missed you!  
  
Dracozchick- hummm yeah I could see that hummmm.... Yeah my friends have an inside joke about cheese filled pretzels and Twix don't ask!  
  
Kimmy-look-at-moi- I know the feeling! Thanks for pointing that out! I did write another part before that when I saw what I had done in the other chappies but I only saved that one to disk! Whoops! Anywho I did change it a bit! As for Voldie, I did add a bit much but that's because I don't know how often I'm gonna go back to him and that was just to show what he's up to. The only reason I had him transform is because he had to move books and lots of papers to get to that letter and I don't know if he could read in rat form. Pretty lame but that's my excuse. As for his hand I didn't mention it because everyone knows he has one and it was all dark with no light for the silver to shine. Ahh don't worry about it! Hummm... yeah I remember reading a fic that had that... I didn't know that it was still popular.... maybe but do those even exist?  
  
Wynjara- lol that would do it! Humm.. Flying is good  
  
Courtney- hummm good suggestions! I'm still not sure though.... Would a phoenix be able to keep a werewolf company so he could be with moony?  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- humm. I like phoenixes but could he keep moony company?  
  
Nicoletta- true he does have more control. That's why I'm not sure what to make Harry so he can keep moony company.... I have an idea about what I'm going to do but I'll wait and see about the new poll! Hehe We can can't we! Lol I've always wondered if he was and I kinda like the idea of this powerful wizard being ticklish! I just hope they don't eat him!  
  
Ankalagon- hummm those are some new ideas!  
  
Nana-hedwig- Those were my thoughts when this first came out but now that wormtail knows about a few of those powers it might be a good idea to have a trunk card if he gets into trouble. Hummm thanks for have confidence in me!  
  
Crystal wolf=P- hummm good ideas why a Jaguar? Thanks  
  
Kemenran- more coming thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- maybe... 


	5. Ministers, Books, and Orders

Rebirth Of The Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N thanks to all those who reviewed and gave their opinions for the animagi and nicknames!  
  
Ministers, Books, and Orders  
  
McGonagall's POV  
  
McGonagall fiddled with the sleeve of her robe. She hated suspenseful waiting, especially when it was for an important decision.  
  
The runners had given their speeches and witches and wizards were piling around whispering excitedly.  
  
She spotted Arthur easily enough, with his vivid red hair, and gave him an encouraging smile. He had spoken well, and it was obvious that he was telling what he believed.  
  
He had been last to speak, and it was all McGonagall could do not to shout at them. 'This isn't Hogwarts. They have a right to their own opinion and I can't put them in detention..'  
  
But she lost all control when a ministry worker approached the podium and declared in a loud voice, "The new Minister is Arthur Weasley! Congratulations and may he lead us well in these approaching dark times!"  
  
McGonagall cheered right along with the crowd, it was nice to know that something had gone right this summer.  
  
McGonagall made her way over to a grinning Arthur whose face was almost as red as his hair, but as she moved through the crowed she stopped and smiled as she saw, in the back of the crowed, Percy Weasley quietly applauding for his father.  
  
"Congratulations Arthur!" she said when she reached him.  
  
He grinned at her and nodded his thanks.  
  
"Does your family know?"  
  
"Not yet! Once I get out of this mob I'll tell them! Oh this is great; it feels like things are finally going right!"  
  
McGonagall couldn't stop grinning, "My thoughts exactly Arthur!" 'More than you know'  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron paled as he read through Harry's letter.  
  
Ron and Hermione, Wormtail broke into our house last night! He was in my room looking through my letters. He was looking for the one that you wrote to me saying I could come over, but I woke up before he read it.  
  
But it gets worse, he found out about some of my new powers! Not all of them thankfully and not the one I haven't used yet. You know which one.  
  
Moony and I are going to add more wards to the house. He's written Dumbledore to ask him about it. I have lots more to tell you, but it will have to wait till school.  
  
Moony's put a spell on this so only you can open it, but burn this when you're done with it.  
  
Wishing your dad the best of luck, Harry  
  
This couldn't be true he thought. Harry was safe with Remus. Wormtail couldn't have gotten in.  
  
But he did.  
  
And he's probably telling You-Know- Who all about Harry's new powers.  
  
Suddenly a desperate feeling rose in Ron, he needed to tell someone, he needed to help Harry.  
  
He forced himself to walk down the stairs having tripped down them many times when in a hurry. As he walked he noted again how quiet the house really was.  
  
He and Ginny hadn't talked much about what had happened in the ministry; at least not to the family. She, Hermione, and Ron had talked about it a few times over the summer, when they were trying to communicate with Harry.  
  
He smiled slightly at the pink stain on the twins' bedroom door. Harry had surprised Ron when he had said he wanted to pull a prank on the twins, heck he had surprised everyone when he had pulled a prank on them.  
  
He had jinxed on of their Weasley's Wildfire Wiz-bangs to chase them around while throwing gobs of pink pain at them. Ron had nicked one from Fred and George for Harry.  
  
His smile faded slightly, Harry's prank was one of the few things that had made them laugh in a while.  
  
When he reached the ground floor of the house he found the others grouped around the fireplace waiting for dad to come home.  
  
It was wicked that his father was chosen to run for minister, everyone had listened to him as he prepared his speeches and were now eagerly waiting to hear the results.  
  
They looked up as Ron came into the room.  
  
"Ron dear, are you all right? You look awfully pale."  
  
"Wormtail broke into Harry's house last night. Found out about some of his powers and looked through some of his letters." Ron said tonelessly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny gasped and the twins swore.  
  
"Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked urgently.  
  
Ron nodded and handed her the letter. She read over it and breathed a soft sigh of relief, "At least he doesn't know about that one....." she said softly.  
  
The letter was passed around a few times more before Mrs. Weasley threw it into the fire.  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment. The strange feeling that you get when you think everyone is safe and all the bad things are over and then something happens and you realize that things aren't so safe fell over them all.  
  
One glance at his mother told Ron that she was holding herself back from running over to Moony's Mansion just to see Harry and Remus were safe for herself.  
  
Their thoughts however were interrupted by the fire turning a bright emerald green and Mr. Weasley's beaming face appeared.  
  
Tonk's POV  
  
'One thing I love about Hogwarts it that there are fewer things to trip over!' Tonks thought as she wandered around the empty halls, only to end up on the floor from tripping over a leg of armor that Peeves decided shouldn't be attached any more.  
  
She picked herself up as usual and heard a 'clunk' 'clunk' "For goodness shakes! Tonks can't you keep your own two feet on the ground?"  
  
"Hey Mad-eye!" Tonks said cheerfully to used to this to comment on.  
  
Mad-eye shook his grizzly mane of hair and said, "Come on order meeting's in the Great Hall.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Its one isn't it?"  
  
"Wouldn't know don't wear a watch." Tonks answered cheerfully and followed Mad-eye to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the blushing Arthur as he was congratulated by the order members. Molly was sitting beside him beaming all the while.  
  
His smile shifted into a look of concern when Remus entered the room. He looked very tired, and if Dumbledore wasn't mistaken he had probably not gone to sleep since Wormtail broke into the house.  
  
However he smiled at Arthur when he reached him, "Congratulations Arthur!"  
  
Arthur smiled and opened his mouth, but he was cut off by Molly, "Oh Remus you look exhausted! How's Harry? Didn't he come to the meeting? Ron and Hermione got his letter and were so worried and very upset when I didn't let them come-"  
  
"MOLLY!" Remus cut her off, "Relax Harry and I are fine. Harry's here but he went to help Hagrid get ready for his trip to look for the giants. He and Hagrid will be here in a little bit. Why didn't you let Ron and Hermione come?"  
  
"Oh that's so good to hear! They have to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies and Fred and George have agreed to go with them."  
  
Remus nodded, then glanced at the door, "Well here's Harry now."  
  
Even Dumbledore leaned over a little to see him. Harry looked much better than when Dumbledore had last seen him.  
  
His skin had much more color to it, he wasn't skin and bones, and he was smiling. Harry congratulated Mr. Weasley and reassured Mrs. Weasley that he was fine.  
  
Then he took a seat between Remus and Dumbledore.  
  
"Here you are Harry." Dumbledore said handing Harry two books, "That ought to help you with your wards."  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at the second book before bursting into laughter.  
  
Dumbledore beamed at him, it was so good to hear him laugh normally again.  
  
Remus looked over Harry's shoulder then groaned once he caught sight of the title, 'The Art of Becoming Multi-Animagi'  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore just gave him a mysterious smile and began the meeting.  
  
Wormtail's POV  
  
'Of all the revolting indignations! Why that over grown mangy-'  
  
"You have information I hope Wormtail."  
  
That cold voice was all it took to shake Wormtail out of his self-pitying fury. He bowed before the dark lord.  
  
"Y-yes Master. P-Potter has the new powers Occlumency, L- Legilimency, Guardians, and M-Magic Core."  
  
"I see.... Where does he go on full moons?"  
  
"I d-don't know, m-my lord. I was d-discovered b-before I could find-"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Wormtail screamed in pain and writhed on the floor.  
  
"You worthless rat! I told you to find out!"  
  
He released Wormtail from the curse, "M-master I'm s-so s-sorry. Please forgive m-me."  
  
"Who discovered you? What happened?"  
  
"P-Potter woke up. I h-had to r-run. L-lupin t-tried to hex me b-but I got away..."  
  
The dark lord gave a disdainful sniff, "As weak and cowardly as you are Wormtail you did give me some useful information. I won't kill you because of that. The school year is going to start soon. I want you to go to Hogwarts and watch Potter. Report anything you find. Go."  
  
With a quick bow Wormtail left the room wondering how he would make it through the year without getting caught.  
  
A/N I know short, but now that I have school again I don't have as much time to write, sorry. Animagi hopefully in the next chappie. More reviews the faster it comes out! The animagi forms I've heard of so far are- wolf/werewolf, phoenix, nundu/ nuncamy, Jaguar.....  
  
Thanks  
  
Sasinak- I know the only reason I really have is a lot of my reader want it. It would also give Harry another advantage over Voldie. Yeah Harry doesn't fit a stag. Hummmm what would you chose him to be? Glad you like!  
  
Crystal wolf=P- hummm you're not the only one that thinks so.... Regular Jaguar or nuncamy? Thanks Bolt.....hummmm maybe  
  
Spork and Foon- nah Harry's char. Does suit a phoenix. More Dumbledore and Harry interaction during school year. Just a little bit longer.  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! Wow! I really like the name Kenani! Thanks for telling me about it! Maybe I'll use that one! Thanks!  
  
Tigrislupa- thanks! Hummm like that idea.. Moony-me? *snickers* maybe... Nundu.... that's one I haven't heard good idea! Nice nicknames! Yeah homework is a pain! Especially if that homework includes studying for tests! Wow thanks!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- hey great to see that you've updated your fic 'End of term feast' great job! Poor Dumbly. People forget that he's only human. Thanks! That's true good point! I know I couldn't think of any when I realized he needed one. You too!  
  
Dracozchick- hummmm... Well I love pirates of the Caribbean! Johnny! Ah well being normal is highly overrated so I hear! Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- hummm yeah I think so! Haha! Caught you again without using a question! There's hope for you yet! I don't know how many forms do you think he should have? Not too many...  
  
Nicoletta- what should the normal one be? *sigh* alright I won't let them eat Harry.. Oh dear! Be nice to your char. Or she might gather the rest of the gang and rebel! Or you can get a big pointy stick... Oh dear too much exposure to older brothers.. hummm I wonder...  
  
Kimmy-look-at-moi- cool! Have fun! Don't worry! Not really ego just boredom and ability. Good point I'll try not to leave them hanging for more than a chappie.... Thanks! Yeah there's some in this chapter but they will play bigger parts when Harry's at school. But if Harry's a metamorphmegas than wouldn't he be able to hide his scar? Can't wait till you get back and hope you have a good time!  
  
LittleEar BigEars's sis- thanks don't worry I couldn't think of any either! Oh I understand that! I have two older brothers!  
  
Wynjara- yes probably not for the teachers though! Lol Definitely something that flies  
  
Kemenran- more comin'  
  
Scarysecrets- yeah! Great to read your reviews again! Keeping with tradition huh? Oh dear a bald Dumbledore! Hehe glad you like! I would vote for him too! Very warish! Thanks! Hehe imagine though how much he could scare filch though! And mrs. Norris!! Lol! Oh dear not for kiddies eh? Oh I know a few people who did the same thing!! Humm you're right if McGonagall has time I guess she could! Love the long reviews!  
  
Kraeg001- thanks! 


	6. Animagi, Forgiveness, and Over Worked Pr...

Rebirth Of The Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue, the nicknames belong to the reviewers who suggested them to me, as does some of the forms.  
  
A/N sorry this wasn't up earlier but I spent most of the night reading: "New Clues to Harry Potter book 5" It's not bad if you don't mind doing some back round reading.  
  
Harry is saying 'Remus' when he is talking about the human and 'Moony' when he is talking about the werewolf, while in animagi form(s).  
  
Animagi, Forgiveness, and Over Worked Professors  
  
The last full moon of the summer glowed radiantly, drowning out the illumination of the stars. Moving like a shadow, a creature moved through a small but dense forest until reaching a clearing where the moon shone with all its brilliance.  
  
The creature stopped and looked up at the moon mesmerized. Then it looked around at it surroundings for the first time.  
  
The moonlight made the wolf's fur glow bronze; throwing the black blaze that went from the top of its head to the end of its nose in sharp contrast. It perked it ears and listened intently for the sounds of its companion.  
  
Harry shivered slightly; it was one of Moony's 'bad nights'. That was what Remus called the days when the wolf inside him grew so strong it made the potion obsolete. If Harry were human he might have had a grim smile on his face, Moony was very strong even for his kind, so even the strongest wolfbane potion could not always contain him after long periods of use.  
  
This was Harry's second full moon with Moony; he had just finished the animagi transformations before the first.  
  
(A/N I making August have a blue moon, which is when there are two full moons in the same month, not likely but oh well)  
  
That time Moony was in perfect control and Harry could switch forms safely in front of him. It had been cold like this night and Harry had kept Moony warm by transforming into a phoenix.  
  
The wolf gave a very human sigh, but not tonight. Harry's wolf form was the strongest he could go without hurting Moony if he got into a fight. Harry shook himself and followed his nose to Moony.  
  
Remus had felt the signs that morning and had insisted on chaining himself to a tree. The werewolf was not happy about this. By the time Harry returned to Moony, he had already destroyed one chain and was busy ripping the other from the tree trunk.  
  
Harry mentally winced; Remus was going to have some nasty cuts from that. Harry stretched and laid down on the ground with his head on his paws and watched the werewolf struggle.  
  
Moony snapped at him, no doubt wanting to be free of the chains and fight. Remus had been very surprised the morning after the first full moon when he found out how he had tried to fight Harry so many times. Remus had said it was probably because he had never been with another wolf during his transformation and wanted dominance.  
  
It had taken a few hours to convince Remus to let Harry stay with him again.  
  
Harry-wolf yawned and looked over the horizon. It would be a while before the moon waned. Getting to his feet- err paws, Harry wondered away from the snarls of Moony. Harry knew that Moony couldn't break the chain that still held him.  
  
Remus had put a spell on it to insure that, he hadn't had enough time for the second though... Harry winced, he hated watching Remus transform.... it looked and sounded terribly painful.  
  
Once the sounds of Moony's snarls faded, Harry let himself transform, first back to human then to a phoenix.  
  
The phoenix was probably Harry's favorite form. He liked it because of the ability to fly, to still be able to think like a human without much effort, and because he could heal and help Moony if he needed it.  
  
Harry settled himself on a tree branch where he could keep an eye on Moony and thought about his other forms. Dumbledore's book (and Harry still didn't know how he found out about Harry's want to be an animagi) had helped him greatly. He now had the forms of; a strange werewolf (strange because Harry's form had features of both a normal wolf and a werewolf combined), a Phoenix, and disturbingly a nuncamy but that along with a normal form of a jaguar was giving Harry difficulty.  
  
When Harry had Remus do a spell that shows animagi forms, many animals appeared but some were hazy and Harry couldn't control those forms. He had managed to hold them for a moment but then was forced (rather painfully) back to human form. He had sent an owl to Professor McGonagall and she had agreed to help him work on those forms.  
  
Harry was shaken from his thoughts however when he heard a loud mournful howl and glancing at the glowing horizon, Harry took off to find Remus unconscious in human form with one arm still chain to the tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus woke with a pounding head ache, but with surprisingly nothing else. He was normally so sore he couldn't move. Glancing down at his arms he noted that there wasn't a scratch on him. Harry must have healed him earlier.  
  
Remus winced and tried to remember what happened during his transformation. He couldn't remember ever getting out of the chains so Harry must be alright.  
  
He sighed in relief but knew he wouldn't fully relax until he saw Harry. A little while later a tussle-haired, sleepy eyed Harry walked yawning into Remus' room, "How are you feeling Moony?"  
  
Remus smiled, "I'm fine. What happened last night?"  
  
Harry yawned again, "Nothing really, you tore up arms pretty well trying to get out of those chains and made a racket but that's about it."  
  
"Thanks for healing my arms." Remus muttered awkwardly.  
  
Harry just smiled and flopped on the bed next to him.  
  
Remus yawned again and asked glancing over at Harry, "How's the name Kenani."  
  
"Kenani?"  
  
"It means dark red in Canaanite, for your Phoenix form since you like it so much."  
  
"I like it." He was silent for a moment, then said, "You do know that it's four in the afternoon right?"  
  
Remus groaned, "And there's another order meeting in about a half hour."  
  
"What's this one for again?"  
  
"Requiting new members."  
  
"Can't I just call Dumbledore and ask if we can skip?"  
  
"Nah, I'll do it once I get feeling back into my legs."  
  
Harry ignored him and stood up heading toward the nearest fireplace.  
  
Remus watched him amused, "Aren't you at least going to brush your hair?"  
  
Harry made a face at him yelling back, "Why it's not like anyone could tell the difference!"  
  
Percy's POV  
  
'Oh come on! You've never been afraid of this place before!' Percy mentally berated himself.  
  
The power of the ministry was over. The truth about You-Know-Who which had been staring dead at them had been finally realized.  
  
And Percy...  
  
Percy was thrown into chaos.  
  
He had to make a choice. The same choice he had made a year ago. Only now he wanted to try the other option.  
  
That is if his family didn't kill him first.  
  
Trembling slightly he knocked on the door of his own house.  
  
His old home.  
  
The door was flung open by Ron whose grinning face slipped into one of surprise.  
  
Then he said grimly, "If you came back just because dad's minister-"  
  
"I haven't Ron. I'm a stupid idiotic git. I should have never said any of those things and I've acted like-like"  
  
"A pompous prick?" Ron filled in.  
  
Percy bowed his head.  
  
The door opened slowly and Ron stepped back letting him in.  
  
"I'll get dad Perce."  
  
Percy watched Ron leave and waited nervously.  
  
Arthur Weasley came in and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Percy,  
  
Words flew from his mouth; apologies, mistakes, stupidity, and many pleads for forgiveness.  
  
"Percy!" Percy immediately shut up, "It's all right. People make mistakes. I can tell you're serious about this. I'm speaking for myself when I say we said a lot of things we shouldn't have but that was a long time ago, let's just let it pass." He smiled slightly, "You're on your own with you're siblings though."  
  
Percy grimaced but nodded, he deserved that.  
  
Arthur threw an arm around Percy shoulders, "Welcome home."  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore watched as the Great Hall slowly filled with people. Witches and Wizards were all talking excitedly and nervously gathering to help fight against Voldemort.  
  
Other members of the order were scattered around the room telling the new recruits answers to their questions and giving them more information.  
  
Remus, Harry, and the Weasleys' however were absent. Harry had made a fire call earlier and judging by the constant yawns and sleepy expression, he had just woken up. Apparently Remus had a bad night and he and Harry were going to rest for the rest of the day.  
  
On a happier note however the Weasleys' were now once again whole as Percy returned home and were spending the day with him. Dumbledore held back a smile at the thought of what the twins were likely to do to Percy when they found out.  
  
Dumbledore sighed softly, the foreign ministers would be here tomorrow. He had to get these meetings done in a week before term started.  
  
What he wouldn't give for a day off.  
  
A/n I know short again but its one in the morning and my bedtime..... Longer chappie next time hopefully  
  
Thanks  
  
BookWorm- here yah go! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Comos- hummm.. I don't think a griffin suits him very well, sorry  
  
Nicoletta- oooh she has secrets? Well this is sorta what you wanted.... That's true wish I knew half of what Dumbly does make school a lot easier  
  
Kraeg001- thanks!  
  
Crystal wolf=P- hehe glad you like! Thanks!  
  
Scarysecrets- ahhh! No hypnotics! I must stay awake and type this! Its one in the morning! Who knew you could get so hyped up over a sleeve? Hehe aw Percy's back! Of course its pink! Whoops! That was supposed to be open not read! Drat! Its on a disk too, I'll have to change it latter. Oh dear (whoo!) yeah wormy doesn't get one! Well there you go she'll teach him! Blah blah blah school!!  
  
Athenakitty- yep  
  
Kenenran- more comin  
  
Ckat44- thanks  
  
Wynjara- thanks  
  
Hermionegreen- doubt it! Thanks! 


	7. Past and Present

Rebirth of the Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/n sorry for the longer than usual wait but school is really hectic.. Thanks to hermionegreen for giving me a nickname for Harry  
  
Past and Present  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus blinked rapidly as the leaden feeling on his eyelids grew. He shook his head, trying to keep awake. He and Harry had just put up the new wards and Harry was off somewhere checking everything.  
  
Remus had no clue how he was doing this, but let him. Suddenly he tensed, his senses were more acute than normal this close to the full moon and he was sure he was being watched.  
  
He looked around, but couldn't see anything. He leaned back against the couch and shifted uneasily.  
  
Behind him a black shape slowly made its way toward him.  
  
Remus shifted again, still having the feeling like he was being watched.  
  
The black shape moved closer, it moved back onto it haunches and opened its mouth..........  
  
ROAR!  
  
Remus nearly leapt out of his skin as a black jaguar jumped out from behind the couch and bared its teeth at him. It jumped.....  
  
About halfway from the couch the jaguar shifted and a sixteen year old boy appeared.  
  
THUD  
  
Harry started to laugh as the two fell into a tangled mess on the floor. Remus quickly retaliated by starting to tickled him mercilessly.  
  
Finally allowing his charge to breath, Remus glared at him, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? You shouldn't be using that form anyway; you always get tired after-"  
  
"After you tickle me?"  
  
Remus just glared at him and stood up.  
  
Harry laughed, "You always ignore me when I'm right!"  
  
Remus just grumbled and pulled Harry up on the couch next to him. "Did you check the wards, or are you just trying to make me paranoid?"  
  
Harry looked up at him with an innocent look, "Why on earth would I even think of being able to make you paranoid?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry gave a long suffering sigh, "Yes Moony, I checked the wards. Everything seems to be alright."  
  
Remus yawned and a few seconds Harry had to face the inevitable and yawned as well.  
  
Remus glanced at the clock; eleven thirty. Wow, they had started at eight, no wonder they were tired, especially after the full moon.  
  
Harry was already starting to nod off, curled against him. Remus shook him slightly and they both went up stairs for bed.  
  
After checking in on Harry and ignoring his call of paranoid, Remus allowed his eyelids to stay closed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was in Lily and James' house.  
  
It was just after an awful deatheater attack and Remus was waiting for them to return.  
  
Lily had asked him to keep an eye on Harry, while she and James went to the attack site. Remus was still weak from his last transformation, so he didn't really mind babysitting over running around in the pelting rain.  
  
He was slightly nervous about Harry though. It was a known fact that many magical babies sensed werewolves and always cried when they were near. Remus had held Harry a few times, but only when he was asleep. While Sirius had said that if he could sleep peacefully in Remus' arms that Harry would have no problem with him, Remus would rather not take chances.  
  
But there was no doubt that Harry was a magical child as he was already summoning toys or bottles to him, and Remus really didn't want to scare Harry.  
  
A cry interrupted Remus' thoughts.  
  
A baby's cry.  
  
Steeling himself for a full scream when Harry saw him, Remus went to see what was wrong.  
  
Remus smiled slightly as he walked into the red and gold painted room. James was certain that Harry would be in Gryffindor and only Lily's influence had stopped him from putting up Quidditch posters (as he was also sure Harry would love Quidditch). In Harry's crib there were three stuffed animals; a stag, a dog, and a wolf. (Lily refused to give Harry a rat)  
  
Harry was squirming around in his crib still bawling.  
  
Remus, without thinking, picked Harry up gently and wrapped his arms around him in a surrogate cradle. Harry stopped crying save but a few sniffs.  
  
Remus picked up the wolf and gave it to Harry as he carried Harry out of the room. Harry's green eyes stared up at him, and then he clutched the wolf and smiled up at Remus.  
  
All of Remus' fear melted away, Harry wasn't afraid of him. Remus inspected Harry closely and found nothing wrong with him. Thinking Harry had a bad dream or something Remus sat down with Harry and let him crawl around a bit still holding the wolf.  
  
Harry stopped and looked up at Remus and held up the wolf yelling baby talk.  
  
Remus smiled down at him, "That's right, Moony."  
  
Harry frowned in concentration and gurgled, "Oony!"  
  
Remus chuckled as Harry continued to try to say his name.  
  
The door opened and Lily, James, and Sirius came in.  
  
"Oh Remus, thanks for looking after Harry! He wasn't any trouble was he?"  
  
"He was perfect Lily." Remus said as he watched Sirius swing Harry in the air while Harry laughed and squealed "Padfoo! Padfoo!"  
  
After getting the information on the attack Remus made for the door when he heard, "Moony!"  
  
He turned and saw Harry squirming in Sirius' arms trying to get to him. Remus moved over to him shocked and Sirius handed him over.  
  
Harry laughed as Remus hugged him, "Moony!"  
  
Remus jolted awake. A dream, Lily, James, and Sirius were gone.  
  
He wiped his face with his sleeve, knowing there were tears mingled with sweat.  
  
He got up swiftly and padded silently over to his closet. Inside he lifted the lid of a slightly scorched box. Inside were a few pictures, two wands burned black, and three stuffed animals that were slightly worn but otherwise fine.  
  
Remus sighed, he had told himself everyday since Harry had left the Durselys to give him the box, but he had always held back. He stared at the little stuffed wolf, 'I'll give it to him tomorrow' he thought.  
  
With that thought he pulled the box out of the closet and left it out in the open to make him come through with his promise.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair and looked around the room. He had sorted through the parchment and gotten what he needed. The ministers would be here tomorrow.  
  
He sighed and glanced up at the sorting hat, "Well, what do you think of the meeting?"  
  
"Oho! The mighty Albus Dumbledore is asking for MY humble opinion?"  
  
Dumbledore held back his retort and simply sat silently.  
  
"Humpt! You should teach Potter how to hold back his retorts..." the hat mumbled, "Well now that Fudge is out of the picture, you have a chance at least. However you should expect some rather nasty comments about the British ministry's competence for dealing with Voldemort. Mr. Weasley should have something up his sleeve for that. But other than that, you are certainly capable of handling the other ministers."  
  
Dumbledore pretended to look surprised, "Is that a complement?"  
  
The hat snorted, but made no comment on it, "What is Potter up to?"  
  
"He's living with Remus until term starts. He's been working on controlling his powers."  
  
"ALL of them?" The hat inquired.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "You know he wouldn't practice that one on anything."  
  
"I'm not human so I can't judge that." The hat said stiffly.  
  
"Never stopped you before." Dumbledore replied.  
  
The hat sat up straight up, "I have to go over my sorting song, Headmaster."  
  
The hat stayed silent after that.  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly and continued to look around the room. If there were words to describe the reason for his restlessness they would be, the feeling you get after running around to get a project done and the feeling you have after it's completed and you only have to present it.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and picked up Gryffindor's sword. The basilisk's blood had long left it, so it shimmered slightly in the candlelight. Dumbledore had planned to give it to Harry at some point when he would need it.  
  
Dumbledore inwardly groaned at the thought, giving Harry the sword would be like inviting to get into trouble. However if Harry didn't have access to it he could get into worse trouble. Dumbledore would just have to make it available to him in 'dire circumstances'.  
  
He returned the sword and helped himself to a lemon drop. He would be grateful to have the meeting and get it over with.  
  
A/n ok still not really long enough, sorry. I've got a four day weekend coming up so maybe a longer one then. Please Review. ~Dawn  
  
Thanks~  
  
Crystal wolf =P- thanks!  
  
Makotochi- thanks!  
  
Lillypotterfan- thanks! I'm glad you like both my fics!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- yepper! Couldn't resist putting in a phoenix! Definitely! I think Arthur was only like that because he was feeling a little guilty for arguing as well. I'll keep writing but don't know when or how much school is a real pain!  
  
Nicoletta- Yes Poor Remus! I am very cruel to him aren't I ? Nah Dumbly's one of those people you only sorta understand at certain times.... like luna I guess... I do too this is supposed to be a sixth year fic and I'm on the seventh chappie without them going to school! Oh dear very good black mail!  
  
Dracozchick- yeah I'll let Percy come back. Hehe! Yes and if he was dead what would I write about? Hehe I'm not sure I want to know the story behind that!  
  
Scarysecrets- lol! I've only read the last one, the one on book five. But it's pretty good! It makes you read all your other Harry Potter books and gives you connections and ideas about things. Heh Of course my story my rules! Pity school doesn't work that way. Hehe yeah Harry's working on his forms but he needs a little help with the nuncamy thing and holding his forms longer. Hermionegreen told me about it. I think Hermionegreen wrote that review in chappie 5. oh dear! *steps away from growling person* lol! You are mean! Arthur only forgave him because I think he feels a little guilty about the argument thingy. Anyway you still have the twins.... hehe! Hey did you ever do a Whoo for Harry? Well if I hadn't stayed up so late you wouldn't have had a chappie to read. Besides I got kicked out after I uploaded anyway. Oh dear I think I mentioned sleeves many times in this chappie! Oh dear again with the 'R' rating! Lol she's gifted huh? Well till our next meeting- errr reviews and stuff. Bye!  
  
Kemenran- I just relized that when ever I whined about your short reviews you made them longer so.... WHINE!! More comin'  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- oh well, I've done that a lot! More than I care to admit! Lol thanks!  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! Sorry I didn't get to that part but I seemed to set the entire chappie at night and I want the weasley's to break up the seriousness of the meetings.  
  
Kraeg001- thank you!  
  
Athenakitty- hummm so you think Percy's a deatheater? Wards at Moony's mansion or at Hogwarts? Maybe... 


	8. Meetings Good and Bad

Rebirth Of The Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/n For some reason as I write this it seems to get very unhappy, don't know why. I think I'm having a sugar crash; I was all hyper a couple hours ago. Nothing bad just kinda sad.  
  
Meetings Good and Bad  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore watched as the representatives settled themselves around the table. He welcomed Madam Maxine with a little nod. She had been chosen by the French Ministry to attend this meeting, as most of their people were preoccupied with attempting to control a sudden infestation of Peruvian Viperteeth (smallest and fastest dragon which is know for a pronounced liking of human meals).  
  
The Spanish representative Canton Nicanor, who was known for making wise but surprisingly militant decisions in his reign, was speaking to Aman Morathi, the African representative. Dumbledore had never met Aman before, but judging by the serious expression on his face Dumbledore could tell they were discussing Africa's problem of being unable to locate known nundus' dens.  
  
Caprice Tessa, the Italian Minister, was unsurprisingly arguing with Adelaide Freda, the German Minister. Tessa was always known for her unpredictability, just as Freda was known for her calmness.  
  
Canton Nicanor - Spanish Minister- wise warrior Adelaide Freda- German Ministry- calm Madam Maxine- headmistress sent to represent France Caprice Tessa- Italian Ministry- unpredictable Aman Morathi- African representative- serious  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet and silence fell. "My collages, we are here to discuss the rising threat of Voldemort. Let us work together to find a way to stop him. All opinions are welcome."  
  
Dumbledore didn't have to wait long, Nicanor rose, "The first step must be to look up records of known deatheaters and those who support Voldemort's ideas."  
  
"We must have more evidence than mere suspicion to reopen records of courts," Morathi commented.  
  
"Yes, we vill half to find a vay to do this vithout breaking ze law. Ez it not possible to reopen ze records if ze leader haz returned?" Madam Maxine asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded frowning, "Not to be able to reopen the records, but to keep track of them at least."  
  
"We should be aware of our allies." Tessa sated.  
  
"We have many werewolves on our side and more people are signing up to fight as we speak. However we have need of many more allies, human and non- human alike."  
  
"Ze merpeople?"  
  
"Not much use on land."  
  
"Any point of asking centaurs?"  
  
"Might as well ask muggles."  
  
"Perhaps dragon trainers?"  
  
"Voldemort wouldn't be expecting that."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and listened to the ideas bounce around. This was going to be a very long meeting.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry snuggled into his blankets trying to fall back into a deep sleep. He had been in a limbo between being awake and asleep for a while now. A slightly familiar tinge washed over his body.  
  
He shook his head to find himself in the room with the veil again. He looked around eagerly for his godfather and found him sitting in front of the veil with his head in his hands.  
  
Worried Harry ran forward, "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked up and his face broke into a smile, " 'bout time! Your occlumency wall was giving me a heck of a headache trying to get through."  
  
Harry laughed and gave Sirius a hug, "Sorry! If I'd known-"  
  
"Aw it's alright I'm just complaining!"  
  
"Wow you've never done that before!"  
  
"Haha very funny. So having fun with your new powers?"  
  
Harry grinned mischievously, "I am but I don't think Moony likes it much!"  
  
Sirius grinned back, "Giving him trouble are you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well done! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to tell you some stuff."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well?" Harry prompted.  
  
Sirius blinked and smiled, "Well, where to start? Errr Alright, you know that vision you had of the nuncamys? Well you can't get captured 'cause old Voldie's got a plan. He wants your blood to perform a ceremony. He plans to bring back the sprit of Salazar Slytherin to take its powers."  
  
"What will happen to the sprit?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Disappear or become his slave I'd wager."  
  
Sirius glanced at Harry's worried face and smiled sadly, "There's no guarantee it will work, the only reason he's trying is because he'll have you to sacrifice. So don't get caught and don't get sacrificed."  
  
Harry snorted sardonically, "Sounds so simple."  
  
Sirius ruffled his hair, "Life never is. Be careful and-" He smiled and looked less grim, "Ask Moony if he has something to show you."  
  
Remus' POV  
  
As Remus got out of bed something told him that this would be a long day. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see he was right judging by the large pile of letters on the kitchen table.  
  
He rummaged through them, and made himself stop after discovering that the order needed over twenty books to be looked over (even worse, some of those were in the Black vault and it would take ages to find them, much less coming out in one piece as well), and started on breakfast.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and saw a still-tousled haired Harry come in yawning. Remus grinned, "Not much of a morning person today Harry?"  
  
Harry just groaned and rested head on his arm. He looked over to the pile of half opened letters, "Order stuff?"  
  
Remus sighed and nodded, "Have to go to the Black vault to get some of them."  
  
"That'll be fun."  
  
"If we can get out with our fingers still attached." Remus mumbled.  
  
Harry laughed, "You just don't want to ride in the cart again."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Remus snapped only making Harry laugh harder.  
  
Remus tried to focus on making breakfast and mentally telling his face to stop blushing. Behind him he could hear the rustling of paper, as Harry looked through the letters.  
  
"Hey Moony, this one is from the ministry."  
  
Abandoning breakfast, Remus walked over to the table filling with dread. He had been expecting the ministry to comment on his taking guardianship of Harry for a while. This happened before Arthur became minister so he could not affect it.  
  
Remus took the letter and skimmed down through it.  
  
'Blah blah blah take guardianship of one Harry James Potter, blah blah blah, due to wishes of past guardian, blah blah, with good references, blah blah, with consideration of past attempt to gain custody, blah blah blah, given full guardianship.'  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he wouldn't fight tooth and nail to keep Harry, but the fact that he wouldn't have to made it a little easier to breath...... Except the room was sorta filling with smoke from the oven...  
  
While Remus tried to stop the house from catching on fire, Harry picked up the letter.  
  
Saving what he could he turned to Harry and froze when he saw what he was doing. He had half a mind to yell and rip the letter from him, but couldn't make himself move. Harry would know that he couldn't get custody of him. He would know that his life with the Durselys was partly Remus' fault.  
  
Let the breakfast burn.  
  
Percy's POV  
  
Percy winced as a great wave of pain came over him. He clutched he arm.  
  
No! I'm not going back!  
  
That was stupid, that was wrong!  
  
He'd come back to his family, he'd given up that hellish life.  
  
He would not give in!  
  
Especially not with meeting the twins in a couple hours.  
  
A/n oh dear! Hummm.. not the happiest chappie but it is angst. Please review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Brightest Star- thanks! I'm glad you like my fic so much and I hope you keep enjoying it!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- Ah I know the feeling too! In history we had to learn the first two verses of the Star Spangled Banner and say it in front of the class. Bonus points were given if you dressed in red white and blue and if you sang. I was the only one in the class who could sing it all through the verses! I was shaking so bad!! Lol Yeah denial and procrastination are fun with school projects! Hehe glad you like! Major Harry/Remmie moments coming. You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Nicoletta- yep and a Major Harry/Remmie moment coming up. Aw there aren't enough fics with those kinds of flashbacks in them! Yeah I like the sorting hat! Oh dear what is she so angry about?! Bye!  
  
Lord of Darkness13- thanks! I'm glad you like!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Scarysecrets- hehehe I don't think I've had a review so full of noises!! Hehe that's true, have you read the published Hogwarts books? Yes yes I can take a hint!! Well Percy has a few issues.... once you know the whole story you might be a *little* sorry for him.  
  
Athenakitty- that's true, but once you hear the story behind a couple things you'll see Percy's still pretty young.  
  
Nana-hedwig- thanks! Ergh! At least I have a long vacation. That's true it always cheers me up!  
  
Kemenran- yeah long review! *does victory dance* Well in the upcoming year Harry will have to deal with Voldie, classes, order stuff, and extra lessons. I'm not really sure how the students will act. They might be a little awkward. Nah that's just the hat takin' Humm do you know any good fics about young Dumbledore? That would be funny if he was. I wonder if we will learn about Dumbledore's history in the next hp books.  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks. Oops sorry it's the Innocence Lost thingy. Harry doesn't want to practice it because it's a spell that lets him decide to destroy a person or not.  
  
Wynjara- thanks! Major harry/remmie moments coming up 


	9. Confessions, Groans, And Thieves

Rebirth Of The Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N sorry for the longer wait, I working on a new fic about Dumbledore's childhood and I had a bit of writers block on this one. It's a bit short too.....  
  
Confessions, Groans, and Thieves  
  
Percy's POV  
  
Percy couldn't remember the last time he had heard the Burrow so quiet, as when he walked down the stairs.  
  
He lowered his eyes at the twins' identical glares and sat on a chair toward the back of the room.  
  
There was a pregnant pause then, " 'Bout time you figured out Fudge is a git." Muttered Fred or George; he could never tell them apart.  
  
Percy gave a weak smile, "I'm not even going to try to defend myself on that."  
  
The twins nodded savagely, "Don't be surprised if we end up testing our products on you."  
  
Percy shrugged and said with the same weak smile, "Don't you always?"  
  
The twins sat in stony silence.  
  
Percy glanced over at Ron and Hermione, "You two are going over to Harry's aren't you?"  
  
The two glanced at each other, then Ron nodded saying, "Yeah, we're staying till term starts. Remus is going to get us to the train."  
  
Percy nodded and silence reigned again, broken again when Mr. Weasley came in.  
  
"Percy."  
  
'Time to confess my sins I guess.' Percy thought grimly, as he followed his father out of the Burrow and aperated to the edge of the wards at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore was ready to bang his head against the wall by the time the foreign Ministers left.  
  
They had decided to speak to; the vampire covens, the dragon trainers, and the other foreign ministers. They were also going to attempt to make alliances with; the remaining giants, centaurs, acromantula (Hagrid would attend to that), and wizards who are willing to fight. There was some talk of gathering some of the older creatures (such as sphinxes and chimaeras) but for some reason the ministers grew very quiet and quickly changed the subject.  
  
It had taken about six hours to get to that. The ministers would also be looking into the known deatheaters files and positioning trusted arours to follow them as well.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes. He would have to be awake and alert for this next meeting.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Percy Weasley came in.  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to say a greeting when he was cut off by, "MR. Weasley, its been a while since I've seen you, but I've heard enough to have an idea of what you're up to. What brings you to the headmaster's office?"  
  
'Darn that stupid hat!'  
  
"I- err..." Percy stuttered unnerved.  
  
"I'm sorry Percy. Try to ignore the hat."  
  
The hat immediately started to rant but with a small wave of Dumbledore's wand the hat fell silent.  
  
Percy nodded shakily before starting, "Sir, I've made so many horrible mistakes. I-I joined the deatheaters."  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Harry frowned as he read down the letter, 'Past attempt of custody'?  
  
He glanced up at Remus. Harry didn't voice his question, just waited, his eyes on Remus.  
  
Finally Remus' gave in and with a sigh said, "When you were a baby I tried to get custody of you. The ministry wouldn't let me due to being a werewolf."  
  
"Oh...well you did try, the ministry is really prejudiced." Harry said turning back to the letter.  
  
Remus waited for a moment then glanced back at the stove. Thick black smoke was coming for the remains of their breakfast.  
  
Harry looked up and grinned, "Hope Ron and Hermione have already eaten."  
  
Remus laughed and put the pan in the sink, "How about toast?"  
  
Harry nodded and began to sort through the letters.  
  
Remus glanced back occasionally and fought back a groan as one pile, most likely order business, grew larger and larger.  
  
"This one's from Hogwarts." Harry said suddenly.  
  
Remus frowned, "Didn't you already get your letter."  
  
Harry nodded looking confused and opened the thick yellow parchment, read a few lines, then groaned.  
  
Remus raised and eyebrow and waited, Harry looked up at him miserably, "Because of the war all students have to take advanced classes, including potions."  
  
Remus grinned, "Sounds like fun."  
  
"If you like torture..." Harry mumbled, but broke off when the doorbell rang, "That'll be Ron and Hermione.."  
  
Harry's POV *up in Harry's room*  
  
"Urgh! Can you believe we've got ANOTHER year with Snape!" Ron said disgustedly.  
  
"Dumbledore probably wants us to learn more about poisons and antidotes," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "Incase Voldemort- Get used to it Ron! -uses them."  
  
Harry nodded glumly, "Bet I can guess who he tests the poisons on."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll be nicer now that we're in the order."  
  
"Do you REALLY believe SNAPE could be NICE to us for one second?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione sighed and didn't answer.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, "You know this means we still have to take division."  
  
Ron groaned, "This year is looking worse and worse..."  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, "Who do we have for a new DADA teacher?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Anyone's better than Umbridge...." Harry muttered absently rubbing his hand over the quills scars.  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"Well," Harry said suddenly, "At least we can pull off some pranks and schemes with wandless magic."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile two books were being stolen; one from the records room at the ministry of magic, and the other from the Black store area in Greece.  
  
Lucius Malfoy smirked as he passed the stunned forms of the guards; master had said this would be easy.  
  
He walked through the rows of family records, until he found one dusty and worn scroll with the words; Godric's Hollow: Potter.  
  
Too easy.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange walked calmly through the maze of passages; she was very close to her goal now.  
  
She stopped in front of a thick iron door, with no doorknob nor keyhole. She pulled out her wand and drew an intricate shape in front of it.  
  
There was a large series of clicks, then a crash as the door fell back word and great clouds of green smoke come billowing out.  
  
Waving her hand impatiently in front of her face, Bellatrix hurried into the room. Cursing softly as she looked around at the mess, she raised her wand again and tried a summoning charm.  
  
No luck.  
  
Cursing again she started to sort through a pile of books.  
  
An hour later she found what she was looking for. The book was blood red with strange silver stains on it; the peeling title was in a strange language that Bellatirx couldn't make out.  
  
She pulled a piece of parchment out of her robe and compared it to the book, they matched.  
  
Triumphantly she stuffed the parchment back into her robe and covered the book with a piece of black cloth.  
  
She would soon return to the dark lord's favor.  
  
A/n again sorry for the wait. Please review!  
  
Thanks  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- hey how was your trip? Lots of Harry and Remus moments because Harry's going to school in a few days. In case you were wondering the letters Remus got were a day old, so Dumbledore didn't send the advanced classes note to late. Yeah Harry is a little childish. My excuse is that Harry has been under a lot of stress with deatheaters, training, and voldemort. He and Remus have both been kidnapped, tortured a bit, a been though quite a bit of angst so Harry doesn't really need to prove his adulthood to moony. Dumbledore and his teachers are another story, he'll be trying to convince them he's ready for missions. Again Ron and Hermione will show up more since schools starting. Remus hasn't really been helping Harry with his training which is why he asks Harry how he's doing when wormtail broke in. The reason I'm giving Remus parts of these roles is because Harry never got that far with Sirius. Harry never found out simpler things about Sirius like what his favorite color was and stuff. Thanks I liked the ending for the last chappie. I'm not too happy with this one just yet though. Percy and Dumbledore will talk. I am still building off that, just very subtly. Hummm I'm not sure how you spell it I don't have the book with me right now, I'll look it up later. Yeah I think they make some things over important but it showed me a lot of connections I didn't see. Wow $40!! You must really want to read it!  
  
Kemenran- haha the whine continues to work! Yeah, right now they're not really sure how to treat him, but you'll see their revenge soon. Definitely need some more history, I'm thinking up ideas to write about and I'll email you when I have the first chappie done.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456- thanks! I'm glad you like it sorry for the wait!  
  
Nicoletta- lol so have I! Yeah I was gonna make that a bit longer but thinking of Harry's personality in this fic I decided not too. I don't think Harry would have made a big deal over it. Yep its comin' up! Almost huh? Not Trelawney surely!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks! Sorry for the wait.  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- deatheater police? We need that in hp. Well I got 50 outta 40 so I guess..  
  
Scarysecrets- party horns yeah! I gotta party going on here in a few hours! No! *Grabs books and hold them to chest* ..... *Starts inching away from roaring reviewer still clutching books* Yes I read those books, my dad and I are huge fans! Thanks! I say frinkin all the time and people always repeat me........ did that make sense?.............. yeah whoo!! Lol haha hisses haha! Ewwwwwwwww... BREATHE its ok Remus CAN keep harry. I think you misread it... Hey my fic my rules! Hummm I should start a tally of noises in reviews... ummmmm do you want Snape to teach Harry? Alright it might not make you unfreeze but he's tiring to make it right.... oh dear I don't think I could handle that sort of power......muhahahahahaha  
  
Athenakitty- yeah yeah percy can be a git  
  
Wynjara- Intrigued is you? Writing is I. Updateing soon I is hoping to do.  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks. No prob. Yep! For now anyway! 


	10. Spies and Early Departures

Rebirth Of The Phoenix Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Again sorry for the wait, working on my other fic and lack of computer access. Please read and review this and my other fic Destined for Greatness.  
  
Spies and Early Departures  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore face remained impassive as Percy told his story. A group of ministry workers were furious at some of the changes Arthur had made, and one of them happened to be a deatheater. He convinced the others that joining Voldemort would give them all the power they so craved.  
  
Percy was just leaving the office when one of the members, whom Percy had worked with, asked him to come along. Thinking it was just some-kind of meeting Percy went along, only to be put under the imperious curse when he discovered what was happening and burned with the dark mark. The others just assumed he knew about the deatheaters and had gotten cold feet at the last minute.  
  
He had been summoned twice, but had explained to the others he was in a meeting or something, but he wouldn't get away with it long...  
  
"I want to help, I'll tell you what happens at the meetings..."  
  
"Percy," Dumbledore started leaning over his desk and looking into Percy's eyes, "Do you understand what you are suggesting? To become a spy, you would have to pretend to be a deatheater. That includes performing acts you'd never imagined; torture, distraction, perhaps even killing...."  
  
Percy went white as a sheet, "I-I have to make up for what I've done, but I won't kill, even if the dark lord tortures me, I won't do it. I'll tell you every thing I hear."  
  
Dumbledore smiled grimly, "Very well, there is only one more thing I must ask you to do...."  
  
Percy nodded, looking pale and very young.  
  
Dumbledore looked toward the door, "Severus"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry should have thought there was something wrong when he got ready for bed that night. A strange feeling, one he hadn't had in a while. While Harry convinced himself it was just a headache, part of him knew his scar was burning again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Torches flickered in an unseen wind, as Harry looked around the large chamber. He eyes immediately found the large throne-like chair bearing the red-eyed Voldemort.  
  
The door creaked open and both Harry and Voldemort looked toward it. A figure opened stepped through and knelt in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Master I have the Potter records." Malfoy's voice came softly from behind his mask.  
  
Voldemort nodded and took the scroll from him. He opened it and looked through it. "My Lord, may I ask why you require the Potter records?"  
  
Voldemort sniffed in disdain, "Don't you like surprises Lucius? Potter's lineage could prove useful in the future. Don't concern yourself with the details."  
  
Lucius bowed his head and clenched his fist in anger. Ever since Potter had got him thrown in Askaban the dark lord had treated him with such inferiority..... Potter will pay...  
  
The door opened once again, and a form Harry will never forget entered the room; Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"My Lord, here is the book you wanted." Lestrange said quietly.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smirk, so Lestrange still didn't have Voldemort's favor.  
  
Voldemort smirked in triumph as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"Soon Potter will die a most useful death." Voldemort laughed as he looked straight at Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke with a jolt, and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping out loud. He took several deep breaths, and then slipped out of bed.  
  
He glanced back at Ron who was sound asleep, save for the snoring.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry left his room and padded downstairs to get a drink. He stopped when he saw a light in the other room and headed toward it.  
  
The door was already cracked open, so Harry peaked in. Inside Moony was staring into the flames of a brightly burning fire, apparently lost in thought.  
  
Harry gently pushed the door opened, but his attempt at being quiet failed miserably as the door gave a resounding SQUEAK.  
  
Harry winced and looked sheepishly at Moony who was now watching him with an amused look on his face.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry walked over to Moony and sat beside him.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus stared into the flames, as though in a trance. The order news showed that Voldemort and his lackeys were up to something. Severus had reported that new deatheaters were requited everyday and that certain deatheaters (himself included) were given strange orders. Severus had been ordered to locate all passage ways that lead to the outside of Hogwarts.  
  
He had also heard word that a book had been stolen from the ministry records, it had been a record of the Potter line at Godric's Hollow. Harry's name was on there, Remus was there the day it was added.  
  
He furrowed his brow in thought, 'why would Voldemort want to know Harry lineage-' he paled suddenly, 'what if he found out-'  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
Remus turned his head and smiled at a very embarrassed Harry. Grinning sheepishly Harry cleared his throat and sat beside him.  
  
Still grinning, Remus said, "Well Harry, I don't recall you snooping around since before you joined the order, any particular reason or are you just practicing for school?"  
  
Harry shot Remus an annoyed look, "Haha. I just didn't want to disturb you that's all..."  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Oh shut it!"  
  
Remus chuckled, "So why are you wondering around at this time of night?"  
  
Harry just sighed and leaned against Remus' shoulder, "Voldemort."  
  
Remus frowned, "More dreams?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry," Remus said suddenly, "What was Voldemort saying?"  
  
Harry looked up at him, "Malfoy gave him a book that would tell him about my 'lineage'. And Lestrange gave him one too, he said I would die a useful death.... I think he wants me to perform a ceremony or something.."  
  
"Harry-" Remus started with a big sigh wanted to get this over with, when a the flames turned a bright green and Tonks half fell half rolled out of the fire.  
  
No one's POV just running around  
  
"Remus!" She panted exhaustedly, "Remus you've got to come quickly! Deatheaters attacked some of our werewolf allies and they're furious! Dumbledore wants you to go."  
  
"What about Harry and his friends?"  
  
Tonks hurriedly searched her pockets, "Here!" She exclaimed and produced a phoenix feather, "Portkey to Dumbledore's office. The others are just going to go to Hogwarts a day early."  
  
Remus nodded and tore upstairs. Tonks turned to Harry, "I know it's late but you'd better wake up Ron and Hermione and get your stuff."  
  
Harry nodded and hurried upstairs.  
  
Minutes, curses, packing, and running later everyone was ready to go.  
  
Remus pulled Harry to one side and spoke to him briefly before giving him a quick hug and hurrying out the door to apperate outside the wards.  
  
Tonks handed over the Phoenix feather and they were tugged forward in a whirl of color.  
  
A/N ok! Well what is so important about Harry's Lineage? What did Remus tell Harry before he left? What is Voldie up to? Why can Tonks be graceful? Why am I asking all these questions? *shakes head* anywho sorry to those who wanted the big Harry/Remmie moment but I decided to move along a little faster, but don't worry I'll have it over X-mas break.  
  
Review!  
  
Thanks~  
  
Sasinak- nope that means trouble.....  
  
David305- glad to see you review! Whoops! Stupid auto-fix spellcheck!  
  
Kemenran- *cowers* ok ok see they're at Hogwarts  
  
Scarysecrets- Niffty! Thanks for reviewing my other fic! Anything in particular you want to see happen? Yeah writer's block reeks.... alright! No more thinking it too short!!! Oh dear, you really don't like Percy... Did you like him at all before he betrayed his family? Lol I could so see Dumbledore banging his head off the wall lol!! Freaky! Well I would but then I'd have to change the rating of this fic.. ahh the snapestinator yes he will be in more..  
  
Nicoletta- Whoops! Stupid auto- spellcheck.. yeah I wasn't really sure how to write his reaction but I figured he is in the 'its in the past you can't change it' mode for his stay with the Durselys now that its over. Yeah Harry tends to forget things Sirius tells him, but in the hp books Harry has trouble remembering some of his dreams. Oh dear *edit edit* you'll see..  
  
Dracozchick- yep! Forced or not he is one. Cheese? Yes some cheese are holy.... yeah he'll help the order.... you bet! Thanks!  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456- thanks!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks!  
  
Wynjara- more info a comin'  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Yep! Snape will help him! In his own way *grins evilly*  
  
Athenakitty- one problem with you writing in questions is that I don't know what to write back besides thanks....  
  
Hermionegreen- thanks! Patience is a virtue but I often have trouble with it.... 


	11. A Bad Day at Hogwarts and Beyond

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Bad Day at Hogwarts and Beyond  
  
McGonagall's POV for scarysecrets  
  
Minerva spent a good quarter of an hour varying from pacing nervously around Dumbledore's office to tapping her foot impatiently, as she waited for the Gryffindor Trio to arrive.  
  
She couldn't help but worry that something had gone wrong. A lot had gone wrong today; she had found out that Percy, an old student and member of her house, was a deatheater, Severus was to teach Percy how not to get killed by He-Who- oh forget it-Voldemort, all the while keeping Dumbledore informed of his loyalty, Peeves had tormented the house-elves again, the werewolves were furious after being attacked by deatheaters and Remus was sent to try and calm them, while the Trio, who had been with him, were being sent to Hogwarts a day early AND she had to prepare for classes and work in some time to spend with Harry for his animagi transformations.  
  
She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as Harry, Ron, and Hermione appered clutching a phoenix feather. "Finally! You three alright?"  
  
They all nodded, still in a surprised stupor from the sudden change. "Don't worry, Remus will handle it. Now you three better to get to your dormitories, the password is 'phoenix rebirth'."  
  
Ron and Hermione headed toward the door, but Harry stayed, "Could I talk to you Professor?"  
  
She nodded curtly, after the fiasco last year she was definitely going to listen to him, she turned to the other two and said, "You two go on. I think Potter can handle going to the tower alone after I speak with him. Though knowing him, he could get into a whole mess of trouble in under an hour..."  
  
The three of them grinned and Ron and Hermione left. McGonagall turned to Harry, "Well Potter?"  
  
"It's a couple things Professor."  
  
McGonagall nodded, her eyes on Harry saying nothing.  
  
"Did Remus ask you, if you could help-"  
  
"Yes, Potter. Remus asked me to help you control your animagi powers. You already have a form do you not?"  
  
Harry nodded, "More than one...."  
  
"And you have trouble holding certain forms for an extended time?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"I should be able to help, but mind you it will take work."  
  
Harry smiled, "I know.... Professor, could you tell me more about what Remus' is doing?" He finished hesitantly and McGonagall could see a shadow of worry in his eyes.  
  
McGonagall smiled at him, and as she had a few times that summer dropped her 'professional air', and laid a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be fine Harry. He's not on his own this time, and Albus is there."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Harry said quietly.  
  
She smiled and spoke in her usual manner, "Right, now come along Potter. I'll drop you off at your dormitories, and then getting some sleep. I suggest you do the same."  
  
They had started down the moving staircase when Harry said, "I thought I was going alone."  
  
McGonagall laughed, "Harry Potter at night, with no supervision and with free rein in Hogwarts! I'd be surprised if the castle survived one night like that!"  
  
They had made it to the portrait of the fat lady when Harry turned to her, "Hogwarts already has."  
  
It was one of the first times any student had left McGonagall with speechless.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry had never really thought about what must happen at Hogwarts during the summer. The day before classes must be the most active though.  
  
He, Ron, and Hermione could barely go three feet without bumping into a teacher with a stack of books, new cauldrons, or (in Ron's case) bumping into Professor Sprout and sending a crate full of some strange bouncing plants crashing to the floor.  
  
One of the advantages however was that they could use wand magic now. And, as Ron pointed out, they couldn't lose any house points no matter how many times they annoyed the teachers.  
  
They were just deciding to go outside and stop being underfoot; when they heard a loud bark...  
  
Fluffy.  
  
They later discovered that Peeves had just found out that Fluffy was in the castle and let him out to 'stretch his paws', but at the moment they could really care less who let Fluffy out, as they ran around trying to find something musical.  
  
Of course with Harry's luck, he found himself against a wall in the Entrance Hall cornered by Fluffy.  
  
A part in Harry's brain sardonically thought about what the newspapers would say when they found out, 'Boy who lived killed by three-headed dog named Fluffy'  
  
Blindly he reached behind him and found a doorknob, he wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry jumped and looked toward the speaker, Firenze.  
  
"I'm sorry Firenze! I didn't mean to barge in like this but Hagrid's errrrr pet is loose."  
  
Firenze looked at the door, a loud growl echoed in the Entrance Hall. "Its alright. Let me show you something."  
  
Harry followed Firenze into the forest classroom, to where a blue fire was burning. Firenze sat beside it and Harry followed suit.  
  
Firenze gestured to the fire, "Look into it and tell me what you see."  
  
Harry did as he was told and for a while could see nothing but the blue flames.  
  
"Concentrate," Firenze's calm voice said, "Let your magic flow into the fire and show you."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, now that he could do. Focusing on his ball of pure magic he channeled it though his ring into the fire.  
  
Harry blinked, he could have sworn he saw.....  
  
Remus?  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus Lupin was a very mild person. Very calm, rarely showed a bad temper.  
  
But he had one.  
  
It was cold, it was wet, and he was being screamed at for something he had nothing to do with.  
  
Remus was not happy.  
  
Once again he tried to reason with Tiernan, the leader of the werewolf pack, "Tiernan, I know you upset-"  
  
"UPSET!" Tiernan roared, "HALF my pack is injured and the other restless!"  
  
"But you can't-"  
  
"DON'T tell me what I can and can not do! Had you not hidden away you would have know what being in a pack means!"  
  
'He just loves to bring that up' Remus thought annoyed.  
  
"Maybe not a pack to your standards, but a pack nonetheless. I know that I would do anything and everything I could to protect them, but-"  
  
"But what?! Did you have limits to your loyalty? I must bring vengeance to them! For years most of them have been treated like scum and called cursed! Now that they have a family I must protect them!"  
  
"I understand that! But being the leader of the pack Tiernan, you must think of them first! If you attack the deatheaters with the uninjured half of your pack, what will become of the injured? Would you leave them here to die to seek revenge for them? Wait till they heal. Let us come up with a plan. For all we know Voldemort could have done this to draw you out! Please, wait."  
  
Tiernan said nothing for a moment, calming down, "Very well, Lupin. We will wait, but only for a time."  
  
Remus nodded relieved, then Tiernan asked a question he had not expected, "The way you speak of your old pack..... are they all gone?"  
  
"One betrayed us to Voldemort, killing two and imprisoning another. Now the imprisoned was innocent but killed while fighting to save a cub from the two betrayed."  
  
Tiernan looked at him for a long moment, before saying, "Harry Potter?"  
  
Remus nodded, "The last of the pack."  
  
"Then he shall have our protection, if ever he needs it."  
  
Remus looked up at Tiernan's grim face in surprise.  
  
"All cubs must be protected, wolf or human."  
  
Remus nodded slowly, "Thank you."  
  
Back to Harry's POV  
  
Remus?  
  
He could have sworn he saw his face. Harry continued to stare into the fire, unconsciously running his fingers over his ring.  
  
A large THUD from the Entrance Hall woke Harry from his trance.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
Harry could hear Ron's voice calling him.  
  
He and Firenze left the classroom and went into the Entrance Hall, where Fluffy lay fast asleep next to a softly playing flute (playing of course the hp theme song).  
  
A/N Well what did yeah think? Please review!  
  
Thanks~  
  
Dracozchick- thanks! That makes two of us!  
  
Hermione Green- Thanks! Yes that does seem to happen a lot in my fic doesn't it! Great hope I don't leave you in too much suspense.  
  
Nicoletta- moldie voldie? Haven't heard that one before... yeah I have an idea for what its going to be but I think its kinda corny and too many people have used it so you might be in for a bit of a wait before you find out what it is.... Yeah that's true but he was in Gryffindor.... Lol I don't think I should put a bet on that since I'm writing the fic..  
  
Phoenix Padfoot89- Glad someone does! Thanks!  
  
Kemenran- lol more comin'!!  
  
Scarysecrets- sigh* I've given up trying to melt your grudge against Percy ages ago.. hey I just realized I didn't build much on that! Drat! Lol I really hate those two deatheaters! They talk to themselves in Soap Operas? As I was saying to Nicoletta I don't think my idea for what Remus' didn't tell Harry is very good right now so expect a nice long wait for that! Wow yet more noises! Yeah I was getting tired and didn't want to bother writing two sentences then switch pov's. Oh I feel so loved! LOL I wonder if I could fit that into my fic somewhere...*ponders* haha see McGonagall! Lol!! Thanks!  
  
Wynjara- lol! I was in a very weird mood! Yeah I don't think so either!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks! That reminds me I haven't had a good cliffy in a while....  
  
Athenakitty- thanks for reviewing my other fic! I promise to make it longer! Umm well all the secret passageways they know about... *grin* 


	12. Return To Hogwarts

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Return To Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore smiled as a weary Remus reached him. Tiernan is far from an easy person, err wolf, to deal with when he's upset.  
  
Remus flopped rather unceremoniously onto a large rock next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well done Remus. I thought you'd be the best for this job."  
  
Remus only nodded with his eyes closed.  
  
"However," Dumbledore started, eyes twinkling, "There is one more mission I'd like you to undertake."  
  
Remus opened one eye, regarding Dumbledore in exhausted disbelief.  
  
"After all, the mission to share your knowledge with the future generation is a-"  
  
"WHAT!" Remus shot up staring at Dumbledore incredulously, "You can't seriously mean-"  
  
"Yes Remus, Hogwarts is still in need of a DADA teacher and you fit the bill perfectly."  
  
"But I can't possibly-"  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore continued ignoring Remus' outbursts, "I don't expect you to make the trip and be prepared to teach the next day. I'm going to have a chat with Harry and see if he would mind filling in around full moons. After all, I've never in all my years at Hogwarts have the students suggest a teacher."  
  
Remus just stared at him, his mouth slightly open.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I take you stunned silence as approval and I welcome you back on the staff." With that, Dumbledore shook the limp hand of the now reinstated Professor Lupin.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
It felt very strange to already be seated in the Great Hall when all the other students arrived.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded at the DA members all waving franticly at him. Soon the hall was filled and Harry forgot the awkwardness to focus on his empty stomach.  
  
Ron had the same thought apparently as he clutched his stomach and looked longingly at his empty plate.  
  
Hermione, as usual wasn't thinking about food as she scanned the teacher's table. "Hummm, I wonder who get the defense against dark arts job? There aren't any new people."  
  
Harry also glanced up at the table, it was true. All the regular teachers, save Firenze (whom Harry hadn't seen since Fluffy was levitated back to the third floor corridor) were sitting at the table.  
  
Dumbledore was talking to Snape, and by the look on Snape's face he wasn't pleased.  
  
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the crypt today." Ron muttered seeing Snape's furious face.  
  
Harry sniggered softly, while Hermione gave Ron a reproving look trying to keep her lips from curving up.  
  
All of this was cut short, by Professor McGonagall leading the first years in. As Harry watched the procession of shaking eleven year olds, he noticed one looked familiar.  
  
(A/N yes I tried the sorting song, please no flames on how bad it is)  
  
While war is now upon us  
  
As it once was long ago  
  
We must now hold together  
  
To stop this evil foe  
  
I do my duty every year  
  
by singing this sorting song  
  
I am a hat and can not shed a tear  
  
Even though I feel I am doing wrong  
  
The houses should be united  
  
As they were once before  
  
I fear after I divided  
  
History would once again ensure  
  
The founders of this school once stood proud and tall  
  
But discord among them did fall  
  
Hogwarts crumbled from within and yet I spilt you all  
  
Ravenclaw the wisest, liked the sharp and quick  
  
Strong Gryffindor, chose the brave and true  
  
While Slytheren the cunning, the ambitious ones he picked  
  
And Hufflepuff the kind, said all left would do  
  
Does it all began with choices?  
  
We shall soon see  
  
Don't be afraid for there is hope  
  
While I must divide you all  
  
Bind together like a rope  
  
And Hogwarts shall not fall  
  
Again I have warned you  
  
Hold strong from within  
  
Or history will repeat itself for you  
  
Let the sorting now begin  
  
The Trio shared an uneasy look as McGonagall called out the names.  
  
Dimly Harry recognized Mark Evans as he was sorted into Gryffindor still looking like he expected to wake up at any minute.  
  
He turned his gaze to Dumbledore as he rose, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years! And to our older years welcome back! I'm sure you're more interested in eating than listening to an old man's wheezing, so tuck in!"  
  
Ron and Harry immediately loaded their plates.  
  
Halfway though his dessert he noticed Mark was staring at him, so he grinned and said, "Hey Mark, Hogwarts more interesting than middle school?"  
  
Mark smiled nervously, "Looks cooler. I didn't know you went here."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Non-magic people aren't supposed to know."  
  
"Oh, but why did your uncle-"  
  
Harry smiled, "I think he was joking and people actually believed him. Not surprising with those awful clothes I used to wear." 'or it could be the fact that he hates my guts, but you never know....'  
  
Mark laughed and returned to his food.  
  
"You know him?" Hermione asked looking at Mark curiously.  
  
"He lives near the Dursleys." Harry answered.  
  
Any further questions were cut short, as Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Now a few reminders, so you don't get into any trouble this year."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Pity he didn't say that in our first year"  
  
"First years are to know that the forbidden forest is off limits to ALL students. No magic is to be used in the corridors, as I'm sure our caretaker Mr. Filch will kindly remind you. As I'm sure you're all wondering there is a new Defense teacher, but unfortunately Professor Lupin is-"  
  
Dumbledore's words were drowned out by the loud roar of approval from the students and it took awhile for Dumbledore to restore calm, "Yes! I'm glad you're happy with the new choice, but as I was saying Professor Lupin is currently out of the country and will be back at the end of the Halloween Feast. For Defense classes tomorrow, someone will take Professor Lupin's place. Now I think that's all the announcements I have for the night save one. Will Harry Potter please report to my office."  
  
"What did I do now?" Harry mused aloud then blushed the surrounding people laughed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "No you're not in trouble yet, Mr. Potter. And I hope you stay out of trouble this year."  
  
"No harm in hoping" Harry muttered.  
  
"Now for the rest of you not reporting to my office," Harry rolled his eyes, "Off to bed!"  
  
Ron and Hermione herded the first years to the tower, while Harry headed to the headmasters office.  
  
A/N well the sorting song wasn't great...... please review! Please tell me your opinion on Remus as DADA again. If you want a new one I do have another idea up my sleeve but I want to know your opinion.  
  
Thanks  
  
Laura()- the fact that you review is enough! Thanks!  
  
Dracozchick- thanks! Poor McGonagall! Lol I love Pirates!  
  
Kemenran- thanks!  
  
Nicoletta- that's true but I still think I can come up with something better. Hummmm.... I'm senseing a strong dislike for Trelawney......nah I don't bet on my own fic that just gives stuff away and what fun is that? Ummmm can't really feel sorry for snape at the moment but yeah I wouldn't like to be stuck with Percy! I love werewolves! Lol Fluffy harmless?! Hummm I could use the grim for a prank I could..... Wow that must have rocked! I'm so jealous!  
  
Sasinak- 5 I'd list them but I'm lazy so the forms are in chappie 6. Do you get it now? Remus was just saying wormy betrayed Lily and James, Sirius was captured then killed trying to save Harry. Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- could Fluffy hurt Peeves? He can go through walls!  
  
Scarysecrets- yeah! Lol glad you liked! Lol glad to make yah happy! As far as the names go I go to msn baby names and there they show where the name came from and what it means; Tiernan means lordly, and Randella means Elvin advisor. Yeah yeah I give! I take it you don't like soap operas? Or you like them because they're stupid? I don't think I'll make you wait 3 years.... Maybe 2...... lol glad you like! Happy to please!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- thanks! *sigh* this chappie was a bit of a cliffy but I can't have volie attack right now so I'm gonna have to wait a bit then leave a MAJOR cliffy! Soon I promise!  
  
Makotochi- thanks! Yeah I think werewolves would really help the light side .... And Harry when he's in trouble..... No hints or anything there of course....  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Writing more!  
  
Wynjara- Why can't we all have pets like Fluffy? Yep the werewolves will play a big part in some of my fic! 


	13. A Turn For The Worst

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N warning a bit of violence  
  
A Turn For The Worst  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus clutched his bleeding arm and looked around in the pitch black sky. He should have started for Hogwarts by now, but Voldemort had other plans.  
  
~A few hours earlier~  
  
It was getting late, and the sun had started to sink. Remus was getting ready to leave for the long journey to Hogwarts, "The order will contact you, Tiernan, if and when we get any news on deatheater attacks. We'll-"  
  
Someone screamed.  
  
~Present~  
  
Remus shook his head as a similar scream tore though the night. Voldemort's nuncamys had attacked.  
  
A guard on watch duty had seen the black shapes with silver wings, the scream was the only thing heard before the nuncamy had sliced his throat. The nuncamys had taken them all by surprise; Remus was protecting the wounded while they were brought to a cave when a nuncamy had found them. With a mixture of spells he brought it down but not before silver claws slashed and his arm was filled with pain.  
  
He could still feel the claws hours later, which made him think they either were or covered with silver. Again shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hurried toward a group of werewolves surrounded by nuncamys.  
  
He cried out as a nuncamy slashed his back from behind him and fell onto the ground. Groping around blindly he grabbed his wand, turned and hit the nuncamy full in the face with a hex.  
  
Suddenly a loud hissing/screeching sound came from the largest nuncamy. As one the nuncamys rose and left, leaving behind the injured werewolves.  
  
Remus laid his head back down as the darkness of night grew steadily darker, as he passed out only one thing was on his mind, 'Harry'  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry jerked and looked around wildly. He sighed and laid his head back against the chair. He must have fallen asleep, while waiting for the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore had gotten the same result as Hermione did when she first proposed his idea fir Harry to teach DADA. However Harry couldn't really argue with Dumbledore's points and the OWLS grades Harry's DA members had gotten. He smiled slightly wondering what in the world he would do in 'his' defense class.  
  
Harry glanced at the portraits and saw he was not the only one getting slightly impatient judging by the sighs and tapping of the feet around him. 'Where was Dumbledore?'  
  
~Flashback~ (A/n I'm starting to like these)  
  
He had just started to say something when Snape burst in.  
  
"Headmaster! There had been another attack!"  
  
"Stay here Harry" Dumbledore had said, and then with out further ado followed Snape out of his office.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Dumbledore's certainly taking his time isn't he?"  
  
Harry (and most of the portraits) turned to the sorting hat, which was enjoying the use of its voice again after Dumbledore's spell.  
  
"I wonder who was attacked." Harry said.  
  
"Again" the hat finished for him, "The werewolves were the last attacked I think...."  
  
Harry frowned, "Remus was there."  
  
"Remus can take care of himself and unlike 'some people' he doesn't look for trouble." Phineus sated in his usual voice.  
  
"I don't 'look' for trouble, trouble finds me" Harry answered dryly.  
  
Any further remarks were cut off by the headmaster's return.  
  
"Harry, the werewolves have been attacked once again, but this time by nuncamys. Remus was involved in the battle and is injured. But-"  
  
Harry was on his feet in an instant, "I have to help."  
  
"No Harry."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Harry you're not ready to fight," Dumbledore said as the twinkle left his eyes, "I know you're part of the order now and have new powers, but you are still not ready."  
  
By the tone of voice Dumbledore used Harry knew it was useless to argue with him, not that he didn't try, but after a good quarter of an hour Dumbledore said the subject was closed.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I know that you would go and help Remus in a heartbeat if he needed you. But the truth is you're just not ready to be fighting. Keep training and when you're ready you will fight. Voldemort lured you out of Hogwarts once before, don't let him do it again."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry sighed.  
  
Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder, "Remus will be alright. His injures are not terrible. But, I have to ask you to take over his position as a teacher until he returns."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
As he started to leave Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore said, "I'll arrange a way for you two to communicate once Remus is well."  
  
Harry brightened and said, "Thank you sir," and hurried to Gyffindor tower to speak to Ron and Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Red eyes flamed in the darkness of the cave. The air grew hot and crackled with magic. Voldemort's smiled his lipless smile as a new being came to life, or perhaps an old one being reborn.  
  
The being started to form; head, arms, hands, legs, and feet all appeared. The sprit form of Salazar Slytherin had arisen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's Dream  
  
There was the veil again. And Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry beamed and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey kid. Some day huh?"  
  
"You know-?"  
  
Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, "How to put this.... I know what.... You know, wither subconsciously or consciously. I can explain your dreams and visions because you, even though you might not understand it, get information from them. I can also tell you what's going on with other people I was close to like Remus. But I can't tell you everything." Sirius ended regretfully.  
  
"Why not? What is this place? What-"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down! I already told you I don't know what this place is, but there is a.... voice I guess, inside my head that tells me what I can't tell you."  
  
"A voice inside your head?" Harry asked doubtfully.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Work with me here, I'm not sure how to explain it. Anyway that's not important. Voldemort managed to bring back Slytherin's sprit. And it can-"  
  
Sirius broke off and looked around wildly, the room was getting darker and fading.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Not any more Potter."  
  
Harry clamped his hand around his mouth to stop himself from screaming. There in front of him was the sprit of Salazar Slytherin. It floated and was transparent like a ghost, but it had a green tinge to it and a horrible expression on its face.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
The sprit smiled evilly, "Revenge."  
  
Stone walls appeared around them, and in a sudden whirl of color, they were in the entrance hall at Hogwarts.  
  
Two male voices raged at each other, their words lost. The forms of Slytherin and Gryffindor appered in front of them. They were arguing about something, then suddenly wands were out. They dueled. Harry watched with fascination as Gryffindor threw Slytherin against the stone wall. Blood trickled down Slytherin's chin.  
  
More words were spoken but they were lost as the room faded from sight.  
  
There was silence save for the words the sprit of Slytherin said, "I want revenge for the blood the Gryffindor line spilt."  
  
Harry felt a blade pressed against his throat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n haha! Cliffy! Yeah! Faster reviews faster update. For those of you who wanted to see Remus teach, he will but in a little bit.  
  
Thanks to~  
  
DRAGONGT18@aol.com- thanks! I don't mind if you email me or use the review button. Yeah you're not the only one who has trouble reviewing. Ff.net did that to me a few times. Try either reviewing without signing in or if you hit the review button and it shows something other than what its supposed to close it and try clicking again. Anyway I know my chappies are on the short side and this one isn't any better due to the cliffy, but I'll try to make it longer. Thanks and please keep reviewing.  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks, I'll try to make them longer from now on.  
  
Kimmylookatmoi!- thanks! I wasn't planning to have them attacked again, but it just popped up. I think this will give better backround for a later scene. Anyway alright alright I'm working on making him older. Yes Remus WILL be teaching but in a little while, like you said I want Harry to start to deal with working with the other houses. Lol I have no idea where Fluffy came from. I was stuck at that part and whoop! There he was. Ummm he's still on the third floor 'cause the mirror of erised(sp) is still down there and because Hagrid's got no where to put him. Oh I only mentioned Mark Evans because of that. He's just there, Harry might teach him but that's about it. Thanks I'm glad people didn't mind the song. If you want to read a fic with Harry as a werewolf look on my favorite fics on my profile for 'The Portrait Of The Man On The Moon' by ckat44. Yeah I can't see Hermione as a werewolf.... You should make that a challenge... Thanks I really like the pack stuff I wrote and Harry will get involved with that later...  
  
Dracozchick- thanks! Yea!  
  
Scarysecrets- ohhh what concert? Wow 2 huh? Must have been fun! Poor Remy's not gonna teach for a little bit longer.....no snape's never pleased unless Harry is in trouble.... yeah you liked my song! Just think of all the fun he could have with the Slytherins......lol interesting! Thanks!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Lol happy easter!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks! Yeah! Yep once Remmy's all healed he'll be DADA teacher  
  
Sasinak - ah don't worry about it! Thanks!  
  
Mrs. Sniffy- thanks Remus will be teaching once he's healed  
  
Athenakitty- thanks I can't think what to write so thanks!  
  
Wynjara- yep Remus has to get well first so Harry will be teaching.  
  
Nicoletta- lol here Fluffy! He comes back with a shawl.... Remmie's got to get better then he'll teach.... that's what I was thinking of but now I'm not sure....lol yeah my best friend and I did that while we watched the second movie at my house on a big screen... 


	14. Healing and First Lessons

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I got sick again and one of our computers broke. So anyway I'm getting better, and here's a chappie for Valentine's Day!  
  
Healing and First Lessons  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry felt a blade pressed to his throat.  
  
"Soon young Gryffindor, I will have my revenge."  
  
Harry jerked awake. Hesitantly he touched his neck with trembling fingers and winced when they encountered a shallow cut.  
  
Untangling himself from a cocoon of blankets, Harry quietly went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He face was pale save for the scar on his forehead and the new cut on his neck.  
  
I definitely need to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the light. It was morning.  
  
With a soft groan he lifted himself up from the blankets he was lying on. There were bandages around his chest and arm. He slowly got to his feet.  
  
Remus looked around and spotted Tiernan talking to a small group of uninjured werewolves. He threw his cloak around his shoulders and headed toward him.  
  
Tiernan spotted him and dismissed the group, "How are you feeling Lupin?"  
  
Remus stopped himself from shrugging as a sharp pain raced through his body as he tensed his shoulders, "I've been hurt worse, and you?"  
  
"I'll survive." Tiernan said gruffly.  
  
Remus looked around the encampment. More than half the pack was lying on blankets covered in bandages, while the others ran around distributing food and water.  
  
"How many losses?" Remus asked sadly.  
  
"None yet," at Remus' surprised look he chucked grimly, "You've spent too much time around humans, Lupin. You're forgetting how strong your own kind is." He sobered quickly, "Those damn nuncamys did a lot of damage though. Those who aren't helping the wounded are keeping watch. Our pack will not survive another attack."  
  
"I'll stand watch, let some of your pack rest a while." Remus said softly.  
  
Tiernan nodded, "Thank you Lupin." Remus turned to leave when he continued, "Lupin, What you did for my pack will not be forgotten. No matter what happens in the future, you will be considered part of our pack, you and your cub."  
  
Remus smiled, "Thank you." Then he grabbed some water and headed out to replace one of the watchmen.  
  
Back to Harry's POV  
  
~Breakfast~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat close together in the Great Hall as Harry told them about his dream and showed them the healing cut on his neck.  
  
"Got to tell you mate," Ron said when Harry finished, "You've got the prize for the worst dreams ever."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful, "We'll have to look in the Library on spirits, maybe there's a way to keep this spirit away from Harry.........."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a despairing look, "The first day back and we're already in the Library." Ron groaned, then he smiled at Harry, "So Professor, who are you teaching today?"  
  
Harry glared at him, "Don't call me Professor, I'm just subbing till mo- err Professor Lupin gets back. Anyway I got first years today."  
  
"Ah the cheeky little snot rags," Ron said smirking, "Have fun."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Ron! Don't call them that."  
  
Harry, having the feeling yet another argument coming on, said quickly and in a stern voice, "Knock it off you two or I'll put you in detention."  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence then they broke out laughing.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked with Harry to the DADA classroom then split up to go to Herbology, Ron calling back as they left, "Have fun Professor Potter!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went inside. On the desk was a large pile of books with a note on top.  
  
Harry-  
  
These are the standards the ministry has insisted be used for Hogwarts Defense classes. I trust you will deal with them accordingly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry gaped at the large books, which were even thicker, then the ones Hermione read. 'Deal with them accordingly?'  
  
Students started to fill in, so Harry shoved the note into his bag and leaned against desk looking down at his schedule.  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years in the morning and then his own Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years in the afternoon.  
  
'Great I have to deal with Malfoy on my first day.'  
  
Harry waited until the bell rang and the last first year had taken his seat before starting, "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Harry and I'll be teaching you until Professor Lupin returns. Now before we start any questions?" Harry inquired trying to think of where to start.  
  
Finally a brave Ravenclaw raised her hand. Harry nodded at her and glanced down at the list of names, "Yes...... Sarah?"  
  
"Are you THE Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry held back a grimace, "I'm the only Harry Potter I know."  
  
A Hufflepuff raised his hand next, "Is Professor Lupin really a werewolf."  
  
"Yes, but he takes a potion on full moons so he can't hurt anyone."  
  
While the first years glanced at each other worriedly, Harry glanced down at the large ministry books on the table and opened the first year volume. Two pages in he put it down in disgust as it was written like Professor Binn's boring drawl.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and started to talk, still not used to all the eyes watching him, "This," he said holding up the thick book in one hand with a little difficulty, "Is what I'm supposed to be teaching you." He let the book drop on the table with a dull resounding thud.  
  
He smiled at the worried looks on the first years faces, "However, I'm not very fond of Ministry's standards, and I am not technically your teacher so," Harry picked up the book and threw it calmly over his shoulder where it landed in a dusty corner (as the house elves refused to clean it when Umbridge was there).  
  
The first years gasped in shock, then leaned forward attentively as Harry continued, "Until I get a chance to speak with Professor Lupin I'm going to teach you basic defense spells. However," Harry continued in a louder voice as the first years started to whisper excitedly, "Please don't use these spells on anyone unless necessary or" He smiled and lowered his voice, "At least don't get caught."  
  
Harry glanced up at the clock, "Ok, next class we're going start on the expelliarmus spell. It's a disarming spell that will send the other person's wand to you. Alright, anything else?" He looked around the room.  
  
Another tentative hand rose, "Should we call you Professor?"  
  
The bell rang, and Harry breathed a small sigh of relief, "See you next lesson."  
  
Harry waited until all the first years had left before grabbing his bag and heading to Divination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ok not my best chappie, but I'm still not completely better yet. Ummmm........... ok some points you may or may not be wondering about-  
  
~ Remus and Harry are now considered 'pack members' instead of just current allies  
  
~Harry's schedule is a normal one, he will get his homework from the classes he misses from Hermione and Ron or from the teachers  
  
~McGonagall will start Harry's lessons soon  
  
~Albus will be in and out of this fic  
  
Please review  
  
Thanks to~  
  
DRAGONGT18@aol.com- you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Scarysecrets- lol you'd put Percy first in line for that! Yes poor Remy I do torture him so....... Lol must have flashbacks!!!! Lol I've been dying to do a cliffy! Hummmm I've never heard of Jann Arden before............. Thanks! I don't really like this chappie that much but I'm a little rusty........... *sigh* major writers block, sickness, and broken down computers but I promise a nice long update *hopefully* soon.  
  
WithwhatIknow- thanks! Sorry for the wait I update a lot quicker when I'm not sick. Harry is going to train with McGonagall and some other people soon...... that's a good idea! Lol oh pranks a comin'! thanks!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- lol always happy to give a cliffy!  
  
A Sly Fan- oh yes!  
  
Kemenran- more comin'  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get sick right after a cliffy! *huddles in a corner*  
  
TuxedoMac- sorry didn't mean to  
  
Athenakitty- huh?  
  
Nicoletta- poor remmie! Good idea! Lol cliffy!! Malfoy in the next chappie!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks!  
  
Wynjara- lol he should! Lol I love cliffys! 


	15. Disturbing Planets, Weary Werewolves, an...

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Disturbing Planets, Weary Werewolves, and Dealing with Malfoy  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry made it to the Divination room minutes before the bell. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.  
  
"Oh Harry! How was your class?" Hermione asked the minute Harry had caught up to them.  
  
"Give the midgets detention?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
The bell rang before Harry could comment and they hurried into the forest- like classroom.  
  
As before, the students were intimidated by Firenze and seemed to group more around Professor Trelawney, who it seemed for the moment, had given up her usual misty ways in front of Firenze.  
  
After the Trio had sat down, it was Firenze who started the class. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to stay and teach Divination with Professor Trelawney. Upon her request we will continue the study of the centaurs knowledge of the stars. Lie back and see the strange new occurrences the heavens foretell."  
  
The students spread out and laid down on their backs looking up at the starry ceiling. Harry's eyes automatically searched for Sirius, while Firenze started to speak again.  
  
"The planets are starting to align in a strange manner. Mars, bringer of war, is starting to glow brighter, perhaps indicating a change of tides in the wizard war to come. Other brighter stars and planets have begun to dim, the heavens it seems predicts the return of the war ever faster.........."  
  
Harry caught his hands trembling slightly as he still searched for the Dog Star and spotted it with a soft sigh of relief as it was still burning brightly.  
  
"The group of stars, named the Phoenix Constellation, seems to have somehow gained more stars.............. perhaps the heavens are giving clues to the secret furture."  
  
Harry was one of the first people out of the room when the bell rang.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Didn't Professor Lupin call you something about a phoenix?"  
  
"He calls me Kenani, it means dark red in Canaanite."  
  
Ron stared at him completely lost, "Now you've been spending too much time in the library! Mind translating?"  
  
Harry sighed and thought back to when he had spoken to Moony about it........  
  
(Flashback hehehe)  
  
It had been a clear night, Moony took Harry up to the roof of the house and they looked at the stars for a while. They had done this before, when they were thinking of Sirius. It made him seem closer, when they looked at his star together.  
  
"Hey Moony, why do you call me Kenani again?"  
  
Remus pointed upward toward a group of stars, "See that group of stars? They make up the constellation 'the Phoenix'. It was named in a place called Canaan where they speak Canaanite. There, they used to make dark red wool that was called kinahhu, which they sold to the Greeks. They were later referred to as the Phoenikes or Phoenicians and Kenani is now the Canaanite word for dark red. I thought it suited you being connected to the stars and phoenixes."  
  
Harry smiled, "It does........"  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, after Harry fell silent.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said quickly shaking himself out of his stupor.  
  
"You haven't heard from him, have you mate?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, before Ron said valiantly trying to lighten the mood, "Well Professor Potter, time to cheer up! Your new favorite class to teach is right after lunch! And-" His voice lowered dramatically, "You get to boss Malfoy around!"  
  
Harry laughed and grinned at Ron, as they went into the Great Hall ignoring Hermione's speech on how Harry shouldn't abuse his power.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus yawned and leaned wearily on a long piece of wood he was using as a walking stick.  
  
He knew he should rest but after seeing the exhausted state the other watchmen were in, he just couldn't make himself leave for at least a few more hours, or until he fell unconscious.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus shook his head, he must really need some rest, he could almost swear he heard Tonks........  
  
"Re- oomph!"  
  
He'd recognize that sound anywhere.  
  
"Tonks!" he turned on his heal to find her sprawled on the ground grinning sheepishly at him.  
  
"Hey Remus," She peered at him closely, "you don't look so good."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one on the ground." Remus responded good-naturedly helping her up.  
  
"Good point, anyway you certainly gave us a scare, Harry especially."  
  
Worry instantly sprang up in Remus' mind, "Is he alright? He's not coming here is he-"  
  
"Relax!" Tonks said holding her hands up, "Harry's fine. He was ready to come tearing out here though. Dumbledore made him stay." She paused and fished around in her pocket and retrieved a small circular mirror. Handing it to Remus she said, "Here's a way to get in contact with him later. Dumbledore said it would flash blue when Harry can talk through it. Now go back to the camp and get some rest. Some other order members are here and they'll take care of the watch for a while."  
  
Remus took the mirror and nodded gratefully to Tonks. Fighting back a yawn he forced his weary legs back to the camp.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry flipped through the sixth year ministry course book uninterestedly. A few Gryffindors had already shown up, Ron and Hermione of course were sitting grinning at him in the front row in front of his desk.  
  
A few like Dean and Seamus had spotted Harry and beamed saying, "Harry's our teacher excellent! No homework right?" Others had just given him a strange look, obviously wondering what he was doing going through the teachers books.  
  
Draco Malfoy all but strutted into the class expecting a ministry official to be in charge, "Think you're the teacher Potter?" he sneered at Harry.  
  
Harry clenched his fingers around the book, but thinking it would be a bad idea to punch out one of his 'students' he kept his temper.  
  
"Until Professor Lupin returns I AM your teacher Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy snorted muttering loudly under his breath as he walked to his seat, "A werewolf or a scar-headed madman? The ministry has really sunken low."  
  
Harry looked over at him from the book his fingers had gone white clenching, "Malfoy, while I can't use Professor Umbridge's methods, I'm sure I could find something rather unpleasant for your detention if you continue to make comments like that And-" he continued loudly as Malfoy opened his mouth, "your opinion of the ministry is of no concern to me or anyone in power right now."  
  
Malfoy glared at him but said nothing.  
  
Harry smiled pleasantly and calmly placed the book down on the desk. He glanced over the classroom and didn't bother to take roll.  
  
"Alright, because Professor Lupin isn't back yet, I'm going to be teaching this class. Wands will be used everyday and-" Harry paused and waited for the loud noise of approval that came from that statement die down,  
  
"And I will not assign lines for detention. The ministry has written this" He held up the book, "To be taught to you. But I'm not fond of the ministry's standards and I'm not technically your teacher so" He threw the book over with the slowly growing pile in the corner, "Those of you who were members of the DA last year, I hope you have been practicing because we will be learning the spells I taught earlier to begin with. After that we will focus more on dueling or whatever Professor Lupin wants. So to start from the bottom up, lets start with the 'Expelliarmus' spell. Any volunteers?"  
  
Half the class put up their hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ok sorry to leave it their but I've got school tomorrow. Ok um the whole Kenani thing is actually based on facts. The web site from Hermione Green the info on the phoenix constellation and history of Canaan.  
  
Thanks~  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456- thanks!  
  
Mrs.Sniffy- I'm sorry but I do like to leave cliffys! Don't worry more Malfoy/ Harry comin up. Lol I've never been called unhuman before......  
  
Sasinak- lol so do I! I have to stop myself from overdoing it though!  
  
Scarysecrets- oh that's ok I'm not known for my speedy reviews either I'm trying to get better I'm going to see my 4th doctor Tuesday........ lol hp and Freddie! You're the only one I know who could make that connection! I know I think I'll have Dumbledore send him on a holiday to Hawaii or somewhere........ where do werewolves go on holidays? I love having Harry as a cub! Counting down. Com? Lol you don't think he's ooc do you? Yes I promise I'll get Harry some lessons with McGonagall. Thanks! Yeah the teachers will come back in after Harry's first day is over.  
  
Dracozchick- thanks! Lol I can't talk there I'm very short! But my bf is shorter so its all good!  
  
Nicoletta- yepper! If Harry threw it out the window or in the lake it would be considered littering, I gotta get Dobby to clean up that room.......  
  
Kemenran- more comin'  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks! Yeah I'm forgiven!!!  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks! Ah no big deal that chapter was more........... I dunno it was different from the others glad you liked the last one better  
  
Athenakitty- muhahahaha you'll have to wait and see.........  
  
Wynjara- lol too true! Yeah most of them!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- Wow I'm the astounding Child of the new Dawn!! *sigh* I can't make every chappie a cliffy my reviews would stop reviewing in protest and my characters would revolt because of all the torture I'd have to put them through........ but I'll give you another before too long! Hummmmm what kinda poem? I *might* speed it up..........  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Hope you had a good holiday! 


	16. Orb Of Heka

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/n Fast update huh? Well weather here is really bad so not much to do! Anyway this chappie's a little different from the others. It starts off at the end of Harry's first day back at Hogwarts, either during or after Harry's lesson with the sixth years. Hope you like!  
  
Crystal Orb of Heka  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore frowned as the curl of green smoke rose from the silver instrument on the table.  
  
Like with Harry's vision, it too formed a serpent. But unlike Harry's this one coiled back and struck the air violently before rearing back writhing.  
  
So Tom had managed to bring back Slytherin's spirit. Harry had seemed pale that morning, no doubt feeling the spirit. Yes that had to be it. It was impossible for the spirit to get into Hogwarts unaided.  
  
Still frowning, Dumbledore tapped the instrument and walked to the far wall. Reaching up, he pulled on the top of a book's spine. The entire shelf below said book disappeared, exposing an inner shelf.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes unwillingly glanced toward something in the far back corner before falling on a clear crystal bell jar. Inside it, suspended in air, was one of the last sacred shards of the orb of Heka.  
  
No one truly knew where the first magic had come from, but the first one wizards had any records or legends of was the Crystal Orb of Heka.  
  
Heka was the Egyptian god of magic. It was said Heka came to be shortly after the creation of the world. Heka's name itself meant magic.  
  
According to bits and pieces of hieroglyphs and later papyrus, there was once a great city in Egypt, its name long forgotten, whose high priest had created a crystal orb which Heka could channel his magic through to keep the city safe.  
  
For many years the city remained prosperous, until a greedy pharaoh tired to use the orb to make himself a god.  
  
Supposedly the angered the god so, that he sent an uncontrollable amount of magic to the orb, killing the pharaoh, but also causing him to drop the orb.  
  
It hit the floor and shattered. The magic escaped and great beams of magic were released into the city, still searching for humans. Every man, women, and child in this great city was hit by these great beams of pure magic. The beams fused with the person creating the ball of magic all wizard today have.  
  
While the magic sought out humans, they panicked and tried to fight off the beams. Scholars joke that perhaps the thought of controlling magic with wands came from a girl who tried to strike the beam with a reed.  
  
Not much is know after that. Some believe the people went mad believing themselves to be cursed by the gods, or perhaps some thought they were gods themselves, either way the breaking of the orb marked the destruction of the city.  
  
The survivors of the city's destruction gathered the remaining shards and begged the gods for forgiveness.  
  
Thoth, god of the magic healing arts, astronomy, mathematics, and scribe of the magic knowledge felt pity for the humans and taught them to use and control the magic.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and brought himself back to the present. This shard was used to keep up Hogwarts' wards, which was the reason they were near impossible to break.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw had learned about the history of the orb and wanted to study and use this power for the protection of the school, as it was first being founded. While Dumbledore wasn't clear on how they got the shards, each founder managed to get one.  
  
Gryffindor's shard was used for the wards, Hufflepuff's was destroyed in a duel outside the school, and Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's were used for study.  
  
After a time, Ravenclaw felt it would be safer to send the shards away from the young inexperienced wizards they were training. She sent hers away and urged Slytherin to do the same.  
  
But cunning Slytherin persuaded her to retrieve it for one last experiment. They had been holding it off for fear of destroying the shards, 'This way' he said, 'they could only have the finished product to protect.' She agreed and with the other two founders created a new shard all together.  
  
They had gotten both shards to the purest type of magic ever created, but it had a flaw, it only worked for the blood of the original wizards and witches that survived the orb breaking. It was impossible to track down these people, for the blood was thin and dying with age. The founders spilt up mere months later.  
  
'Oh Harry, if only you knew you full lineage. I wish I knew more, I have so little knowledge on this magic and telling you would do more harm then good right now.'  
  
Lilly had been one of the last magical children of the first. With her sister a squib and a half-blood mother and muggle-born father so posed no threat. But Harry, with her blood mixed with the Potter's strong magic, was.  
  
Tom chose the boy most likely to cause him harm. Harry's magic could one day rival the first of our kind.  
  
When Slytherin left, Gryffindor hid the shard and refused to revel its location to him. Lilly was the last to have it.  
  
Again he unwilling looked in the back far corner of the shelf where the handles of two silver and emerald daggers gleamed.  
  
The key to the shard, which had the power to restore Salazar Slytherin's spirit.  
  
And only her sixteen-year-old son could use it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry sighed as he watched his mother's music box's mirror play pictures as her soft lullaby played.  
  
He was waiting to talk to Moony who was supposed to call; he looked up from the couch he was lying on, to the clock on the Room of Requirement's wall, ten minutes ago.  
  
Reaching inside the music box, not really sure why he had brought it, he pulled out the small Gryffindore pendant and felt the same strange tingling sensation in his fingertips.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped dropping the pendant and reached over to grab the mirror he had set on the table beside him. Throwing the pendant back into the music box and closing it with one hand, he looked into the mirror to see Moony's tired face.  
  
"Hey Moony, you look exhausted. I heard about the attack. Are you alright?"  
  
Moony smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tired. Sorry about making you take over classes for me."  
  
Harry shrugged and then smirked, "Me mind being able to give Malfoy detention?"  
  
Moony laughed.  
  
Harry smiled but then asked, "So what happened?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Snape had to stop himself from throwing his deatheater mask across the room in frustration.  
  
'That damn Weasley is going to get himself killed, he's almost as annoying as Wormtail.'  
  
And then there was the dark lord.  
  
Snape shuddered; the dark lord had been in a good mood ever since he rose the demon.  
  
Snape considered himself to be a person not easily shaken, but when that................ Thing........... Had just LOOKED at him.............. it made him miss the days when there was only one dark lord to worry about.  
  
He sighed and started through his shelves. He would need to start a potion before he reported to Dumbledore.  
  
He ground his teeth in anger, yet more babysitting Potter. The dark lord was starting to send that thing after the boy.  
  
While Potter's Occlumency wall may 'barely' keep the dark lord out, he wouldn't stand a chance against that Thing.  
  
He'd seen Potter pull off some (to his worshipers anyway) fairly impressive things, but Potter had better have something big up his sleeve for this one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back To Harry's POV (last one)  
  
Harry climbed through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in their usual chairs by the fire reading thick books. In front of Hermione was a neat stack of homework, already done, along with some notes. In front of Ron was a pile of parchment with a few things scribbled on them.  
  
They both looked up as Harry sat down beside him and Ron leaned forward, "Hey mate, How's Professor Lupin?"  
  
"He's ok. He was hurt in the fight but he wouldn't tell me anything. He'll be with the werewolf pack until they're strong enough to move to a safer place with the wounded." He sighed, "Anyway, any luck here?"  
  
"There are many types of spirits," Hermione began promptly, "However, only a few can physically harm you. If Occulmency doesn't work-"  
  
"But that's only for mind stuff, isn't it?" Ron interrupted Hermione looking at Harry who nodded.  
  
"Well, there are some potions........."  
  
Harry felt his attention slip and he stared into the fire. It had been a long day............  
  
Silver ball was bouncing a stone floor..........  
  
It Shattered........  
  
People were running from great beams of light.............  
  
A small group of people were trying to learn wand magic...............  
  
A great stone castle..............  
  
A glowing crystal shard..................  
  
Emerald daggers clashed with a ruby sword....................  
  
An evil voice whispering................  
  
Slytherin's spirit leering at him................  
  
"Find the key, Kin of the First Magic Born"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry jerked awake on the floor, looking up at Ron and Hermione's pale faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N like I said it was a bit different. Anyway I seem to be in the history- mode so bear with me....... Heka and Thoth were Egyptian gods.......... But I made up the whole orb thingy..........Questions comments? Review please!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Cherry_sakura- thanks! Is this longer?  
  
Dracozchick- lol go figure!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- yeah! Well this is sorta a cliffy.......... Lol do I want to know why you wrote a poem about you best friend living in a light house with a man named Fred? Well I dunnno you don't have to write one I already update faster than usual, but I'll gladly read one if you write one!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- thanks!  
  
Kemenran- more comin'  
  
TuxedoMac- well at least I got two in a row! I'm not so sure about this one its kinda weird. Thanks!  
  
Scarysecrets- lol I was thinking of you when I posted two in one night! 16 now I think I'm updateing faster than in my first fic. Am I? Lol glad you liked it took me awhile to make sure I was writing that right! CSL can't stop laughing! Thanks! Hummm remmie and Tonks I dunno I'm not really thinking of pairs right now......... thanks! Yeah but Remmie seems more to me like a beach person....... With all this snow outside here I don't think I can send him to Alaska until I'm sure its summer!  
  
Athenakitty- yeah because of the war all the kids have to take their original classes ignoring the OWL grades. Wormy and Fudgi are still alive............. For now anyway  
  
Wynjara- thanks! Everyone seems to want Harry for a teacher! Lol I would!  
  
Nicoletta- very good point! Lol the merpeople would spit Malfoy out! Yeah Harry should pull a Hermione in divination but he respects Firenze 


	17. Letters, Werewolves, and Vampires oh my

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Letters, Werewolves, and Vampires Oh my!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry sighed wearily as he stared at the chained books on the wall of the restricted section of the library. He had told Madam Prince that he was looking for things for teaching his class, while in reality, he was looking for books on dark spirits and...........  
  
He sighed again now more in frustration than anything else. The spirit had told him to find the ............ something of the.......... Something magic born........ His memory had started to fade a few moments after he had awoken.  
  
Grabbing a few books that looked interesting, Harry muttered his thanks to Madam Prince and was out of the library before she got a good look. He smiled slightly, teacher's perk number two; being able to get books out of the restricted section without a note.  
  
The teacher's perk number one, was of course, not having to do any homework for the class. Or maybe it was being able to give Slytherins detention.......  
  
He beamed reminiscently, he had given Malfoy and his cronies the great detentions of polishing the trophies in the trophy room, cleaning out the bedpans in the hospital wing, and only after they were forced to clean up Trelawney's room did they stop starting fights in his class. Darn, right when he was planning to have them walk Fluffy............  
  
"Professor Potter!"  
  
Harry winced, many of the students insisted on calling him professor. Wither or not it was respect or just to annoy him, Harry didn't know.  
  
After assuring a near- hysterical second year that he wasn't testing them on the stunning spell for another week, Harry went to the DADA room to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
Once there, he found them reading a letter from the order, informing them of a meeting of a few vampire coven leaders. For once Ron wasn't annoyed of just being informed of the orders intentions without taking a part in them.  
  
"Vampires and wizards just don't get along. Vampires don't like wizards because we don't let them hunt humans anymore. There are constantly vampires trying to get the ministry to go back to the old ways, Dad used to tell me..........."  
  
Hermione was, surprisingly, hesitant to go into her 'promote unification among all species' speech after reading many books on vampire uprisings.  
  
"But," she said finally, "It is good that we have as many allies on our side as we can."  
  
Harry nodded remembering the vast army Voldemort had and returned to the letter, "It also says that Moony's going to be talking to the leaders of the werewolf packs, and seeing who is interested in joining our side."  
  
Hermione read the last part of the letter for herself, over Harry's shoulder before saying thoughtfully, "At this rate we'll have vampires and werewolves all over the school if they end up coming here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus looked on as the leaders of the existing werewolf packs arrived. 'It's hard to believe there are so many' Remus mused to himself as the number grew. Though he had asked mainly for the leaders, the news of nuncamy attacks and just for the wariness of being with different packs had caused each leader to bring a handful of others with them.  
  
He tensed suddenly as a feeling of numb disbelief rose in him. 'It couldn't be him....... Of all the people..........."  
  
"Ah, Remus. It has been a long time."  
  
Remus looked up into the amber eyes, that nearly mirrored his own, yet had haunted his nightmares since he was a child. Memories of those eyes turning yellow............. Teeth......... pain............  
  
Remus looked into the eyes of the werewolf who had given him his curse.  
  
"Ashon."  
  
He hadn't changed much. His midnight black hair was now a steely gray, but he was still tall, and those eyes still seemed to stare at your very soul..............  
  
"I haven't heard anything about you for years. Only the occasionally curse from some of the self-acclaimed dark lord's 'dogs'. So what HAVE you been up to? Are you one of those who called us here?"  
  
Remus grit his teeth and forced out words in his usual calm voice, "I don't run with large packs, you know that."  
  
"Yes," Ashon sighed, "Pity really. As far as strength and magical power your well up on the line."  
  
It was true. But after having his sobbing parents wrap his wounds every full moon for the constant fights he got in with his first pack, he had chosen to become a loner and was remembered only by name from his old pack members.  
  
Yet another reason he had been afraid for the marauders to become animagi. Moony insisted on fighting for dominance, but thankfully he had allowed wizard animals to become part of his pack. Moony had accepted Kenani much the same way.  
  
Forcing himself into the present, Remus answered Ashon's second question, "And yes, I am one of the people trying to bring the packs together. Though, I didn't expect to see you..........."  
  
Ashon snorted, "Yes well, I usually prefer to keep out of these things, but those 'things' that have allied with this dark lord are disgracing werewolves." He looked at Remus closely, "Of all the people to defy him, Remus, you'd be the last I'd think of. You never were one to take pride in your gift.............."  
  
"You know my thoughts on my 'gift'." Remus spat out, and then controlling himself said, "I have my reasons for fighting against Voldemort."  
  
"Would one of these reasons involve a Mr. Harry Potter? Savior of the wizarding world and from what I've heard, your so-called 'pup' now that you're the boy's guardian?"  
  
Ashon might be his nightmare, but that didn't mean Remus would let him drag Harry into this.  
  
Remus glared at him and allowed his temper, which he had been restraining, break loose creating an aura around him, "Yes, Harry's father and godfather were part of my pack before they died. My reasons for refusing to join, and I have been asked, are my own. But you will not bring Harry; my cub, pup, godson, whatever name you give him, into this. Stay away from him or I will show you how much I do remember the old fighting ways of the pack."  
  
Ashon smirked and raised his hands in mock defeat, "As you wish Remus. I look forward to listening to you speak to the leaders of your views."  
  
Remus watched as he walked away with a sinking feeling in his stomach. If Ashon did go to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore, he would search Harry out. It was in his nature to do so. Even Kenani wouldn't be safe around him.  
  
Remus sighed inwardly wondering what Harry would say if, or more like when, he found out he had already made a name for himself among werewolves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort's POV  
  
Voldemort strummed his long fingers on the arm of the chair, watching as wormtail blithered about setting up for a spell that was obviously way out of his capability to complete.  
  
Red eyes glanced toward the dark orb glowing in the far corner. Slytherin's spirit was not yet strong enough to remain in its ghost-like form for long. A thin-lipped smile curved on to Voldemort's face, but once the boy's blood was spilt........... a physical form could be obtained.  
  
Then, they could take whatever was left of the brat and force him to use the shard to reincarnate Slytherin's power.......... And lord Voldemort would take it all and become the most powerful being on earth. And that mudblood loving old fool could watch as his precious golden-boy dies.  
  
A black owl flew down to perch beside him, a report tied to its leg. Unrolling it, Voldemort eyes narrowed as he discovered the werewolves were gathering. Lupin would be attempting to gain allies for the light.  
  
He clenched the letter in his fist. It was a pity the nuncamys hadn't finished him off. He was becoming a constant nuisance like Potter. He relaxed back into the chair, what did it matter? Let Lupin try to ally the werewolves. There would always be one willing for power. Perhaps should the nuncamys fail to deliver the boy, as the idiot Dumbledore's order was no doubt training him somehow, perhaps a willing werewolf would find a way to bring him.  
  
Either way, the boy's end was fast approaching.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore held back a wince. There was a thick veil of magic and death that surrounded the vampire coven leaders.  
  
Of all the magical creatures Dumbledore had contact with, vampires were one of the smallest. As he had once told Harry how he had gotten Fawkes (A/N in chapter 11 of Phoenix Tears) only in his auror days did he encounter vampires often, and in most cases they had been a rather unpleasant.  
  
But since then he had gained a few ounces of respect for arguing constantly with the ministry on extreme courses of action against them, namely giving their aurors permission to kill.  
  
Dumbledore inwardly sighed hoping he could convince one of Tom's most dangerous possible allies to join the light...............  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ok a few things here................ Ashon's name means seventh son and according to old werewolf legends which I looked up, the seventh son of the family was said to be born a werewolf if he had nothing but brothers before his birth. Weird huh? Ummm.... Vampires. Any comments on them? Review please!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456- glad you like my story so much! Now if I told you what would happen what would the point of posting be? Besides, don't you just LOVE cliffys! *evil grin*  
  
Mrs. Sniffy- it's a good idea to keep an eye on snape. Lol I added the detention part after I read your review! Maybe I should make him walk Fluffy!  
  
David305- whoops! Thanks I'll have to change it when I get a chance to! Anyway that whole thing was just Harry generalizing it for ron. Mental stuff was my idea of what ron would call mental blocking.  
  
Scarysecrets- lol whoo withdrawl! Oh no!!! lol I seem to be into orbs don't I? Thanks! Lol I agree with that! Harry and Dumbledore connection. I'm in the thinking mode that Lilly and Petunia were related but adopted by muggles or somthin' and Dumbledore is related to Lilly some how, but I dunno. Can't wait for book 6 I need more things to go on here!! Lol still on about percy eh? Thanks! Lol I'm getting too many ideas! I was up really late writing and then when I put it on the computer I get distracted and only type up part of what I was going to get into. So I always end up writing parts of chappies at different times! I dunno about relationships I don't think I could write them very well. Lol well I don't know where to send him I'll let Harry decide!  
  
Dracozchick- thanks! Lol you love that don't you!!  
  
Kemenran- more comin'!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Hummmm you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- lol no matter how fast I update y'all keep askin' for more!  
  
Athenakitty- no he's Dumbledore he's heard about it from somewhere........ yep!  
  
TuxedoMac- yeah was this one normal? I can't tell. One of the other reviewers has asked for more cliffys so you can expect more cliffy fun ahead!  
  
Nicoletta- hummm that's true...... think I should evolve more centaurs? Yeah Dumbledore has his reasons which sorta makes sense. Hehehe you'll see what the pendant is for later............. 


	18. The Meeting of the Covens and Packs

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N My email isn't working right at the moment and I'm not getting all the reviews in the right order so I apologize if I don't mention anyone who reviewed the last chapter  
  
The Meeting of the Covens and Packs  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
The crescent moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky, illuminating a clearing surrounded by dense trees. Dumbledore and the vampire coven leaders had arrived mere moments ago and were waiting for Remus and the werewolf pack leaders. After this meeting, those interested in joining the light side would then meet with the ministers to pledge their allegiance and form the light army.  
  
In the clearing the aura of the vampires was lessened slightly, but the moonlight only increased their inhumanness. That and the fact that they remained stone stil,l not breathing, seated at a long table in the center of the clearing.  
  
Each vampire here was from a different coven. The Scottish Baobhan-sith vampire Vanora, dressed in green robes with her trademark white rose sat beside Malantha, the Empusas, who was dressed in ancient dark red and purple Canaanite robes. Chen Li, the Kuang-shi, sat in deep golden silk robes beside Kali, the Varacolaci in silver robes with a blood ruby pendant hanging from her pale throat.  
  
Of all the vampire leaders here, Kali was the most respected. The Varacolaci were among the most powerful of the undead. All muggle fictions and movies aside, any of these creatures were not to be crossed, she least of all. For she is said to be a 'fledgling' as vampires say, of the first vampires. The pendant she wore was proof of that.  
  
A series of soft 'popping' broke the silence of the clearing as the werewolves arrived. Among Remus and Tiernan were the other large pack leaders; Fayme, a French werewolf, Ashon, whom Dumbledore had learned was the werewolf who gave Remus his curse, Nadia, a Russian werewolf, and Seda a Armenian werewolf who was, also, a descendant from the first of her kind.  
  
Remus gave Dumbledore a weary nod and sat at the table, joined shortly by Tiernan. Both were still in their thicker 'battle robes' and had most likely just finished keeping watch for the wounded werewolf pack they would be returning to after the meeting.  
  
The other werewolves sat themselves wearing, like the vampires, traditional robes of their clans' symbols and colors. Dumbledore waited for the last one to get comfortable before starting the meeting.  
  
Despite what muggles thought, werewolves and vampires had no great quarrel. True there were grudges among clans, but no unreasoned hatred. Muggles, in the middle ages often confused the two species and their powers. Both had agreed, over a long period of time and much discussion, to disappear to muggles and become myth. It took a long while before muggles slowly left the creatures alone to exploit their own image of them and thus letting them survive. Since then, little if any connections existed between the two.  
  
"Leaders of the vampire covens and werewolf packs, I thank you for coming here." Dumbledore started as he stood at the head of the table, "We are here to discuss the pressing issue of the dark lord Voldemort's return. As you are all aware, some of your kind has already chosen to join him. I have asked you to come here to ask for your assistance against him."  
  
(A/N ok I might not get the accents right here so I'm sorry in advance and if I don't know an accent they're gonna speak normally.  
  
Vampires- Vanora, Malantha, Chen Li, Kali  
  
Werewolves- Remus, Ashon, Tiernan, Fayme, Nadia, Seda)  
  
Chen Li frowned slightly and rose as well, "Riddle is offering more to my kind then you and your ministry could. Should we join, what benefit would we gain after assuming victory?"  
  
"One should never assume victory," Melantha commented.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to her, "That is true," Then he turned to Chen Li, "It's true that, neither I nor the ministry will give you back the night. It is also true that Riddle would also allow you to return to the feeding of humans. However, Riddle is not known for keeping his word, especially to a kind that could over power him. Alliance with the light would not include the risk of being attacked by the people you are fighting alongside with."  
  
Vanora leaned forward slightly and said with a with a feral grin that showed a flash of fang, "As considerate and caring of our kind as you are Dumbledore, others among you are not. Could we truly trust your light wizards not to turn on us? And could they trust their backs to vampires?"  
  
"I would hope you would trust those who ask for your alliance instead of forcing one through threats and manipulations." Dumbledore said softly, "I can not guarantee total trust instantly and there will be those who may never trust your kind. But I hope that over time perhaps the trust can be made and this alliance would not be forgotten like so many others."  
  
Then Kali stood. In the moonlight the vampires all had similar features, the pale faces, dark eyes, and long fingers and ears, but when Kali stood they seemed more human. A figure seemingly carved from pale stone and silver she stood and spoke without the need and lost habit of breathing,  
  
"I have heard much of you, Albus Dumbledore. You are known for keeping your promises more so than that of your ministry and that of Riddle. You are also known for your interest in the.......... well-being............. Of other kinds. Speaking out against the killing of giants and so forth.................. I will join the clans I rule over with your cause, if not only for the well being of my kind. Should Riddle raise to power, he will destroy all who have even the potential of higher power. I do hope that, should trust be made on both sides, our alliance will continue after what ever the outcome of this wizard war may be." She sat down with the air of a judge deciding a final verdict.  
  
The vampires had been listening and sat down with simple nods of agreement, so Dumbledore turned to the silent werewolves and waited.  
  
Seda stood, and Dumbledore could make out the shimmering symbol of a wolf's head with a crescent moon around it on the chest of her dark blue robes, "As shamed as I am to admit it, it is true that many of our kind has either joined this so-called dark lord or continued an old alliance with him. The werewolves that joined have been persecuted all their life for being what they are. This dark lord promises them the rights and respect they don't receive from the ministries. It will take a lot to convince them otherwise."  
  
Fayme agreed, "In my country, ze werewolves are treated most unkindly. We 'ave a bad history with ze ministry dating back to ze middle ages. Some who join are only looking for a vay out. Zey don't know vhat ze dark lord expects of zem."  
  
Tiernan rose, "The dark lord has apparently given up on asking my pack to join. He sent his deatheaters to attack us when I refused to see him, then he sent his nuncamys to attack the injured. Those who stand up to him are attacked immediately so it appears to everyone he's unstoppable."  
  
"I have traveled to many of the packs," Ashon began, "Rumors are running rampant and many werewolves who resisted Voldemort in the past have been forced into hiding. Some are in a fury against him and the ministry for not giving them the support they need."  
  
"All the more reason to join together and provide it." Dumbledore said softly, "The new English minister has already gotten rid of various decrees on werewolf restrictions. While there is much work to be done, there is some starting."  
  
Remus took over from there, "Its hard to believe that such changes are taking place, but I have seen them. The ministry is actually working toward giving werewolves their rights. The new minister will not drop them once the war is over. He will continue to make sure they are enforced and that they are not broken by any acts of the ministry. The change is coming but it will take time. By making this alliance people will see that werewolves aren't violent half-breeds and hopefully, like the vampires, will trust us at their backs and not ask if you are a werewolf. It will take time and patience, but our kind should know enough about that by now.........."  
  
Tiernan smiled grimly, "'Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers at night........' it will take time but the goal is worth it, you have my packs alliance."  
  
The other werewolves nodded and said the same.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore said sincerely to the group at large, "It seems that it is trust that will bind us together now and in the future."  
  
Dumbledore gave each leader a means of contacting him (a special mirror like the ones the order had) and made his way over to Remus.  
  
"Thank you for your support Remus. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Having the order with Tiernan's pack helped quite a bit. It gave those who weren't hurt a break..........." he yawned, "I'm alright. We'll be getting supplies for healing potions and whatnot soon so it'll be better in time for the meeting with the ministers. How's Harry?"  
  
"He's running out of detentions to give Mr. Malfoy, but the students really enjoy his classes."  
  
Remus grinned, "Maybe I'll just let him take over all the lessons and go to the Caribbean."  
  
Dumbledore laughed feeling some of the tension he had felt all night lift slightly, "I'm sure you would never hear the end of his complaining. The younger years call him 'Professor Potter' every time they see him."  
  
"Professor Potter." Remus chortled, "Poor Harry."  
  
Dumbledore felt a bit of his lightness slip and decided, as Harry's guardian Remus needed to know more, so sobering he asked, "Do you know the current situation with Voldemort?"  
  
Remus' good mood was gone in an instant, "Slytherin's spirit? I was told he managed it."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he did."  
  
Remus watched him expectantly and prompted him after a moment of silence, "And Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "He has not come to me with anything, but I have my suspicions. He doesn't know yet."  
  
Remus didn't have to ask what he meant, "Must we keep all these secrets? He should know so he won't run off again like-" He broke off and his fingers clenched his wand tightly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I have yet to tell him for the same reason Remus. Should my suspicions be true the truth would do more harm then good." He sighed and attempted to smile, "All the more reason to forgo the Caribbean and keep an eye on your young charge. Unless you want to take him with you?"  
  
Remus gave a pained laugh, "Guess that'll have to wait for summer vacation."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N The whole Caribbean scene is dedicated to scarysecrets! Sorry no Harry in this one but its in the middle of the night (in the fic) anyway the vampire types are actual myths and Melantha is a Phoenician or Canaanite so she'll know what Kenani means! Ummm the quote 'Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers at night' is from the movie The Wolf Man and finishes as 'may become a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright' review please!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Mrs. Sniffy- lol I like writing him for some twisted reason *evil grin* glad you like the name! Melantha will know what it means 'cause she's from that area. Harry did make Malfoy clean out the bedpans! Lol I can see those two blundering along or being dragged by a leash.............  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- wow haven't heard from you in a while. Yeah school sucks up all my free time too. Well I didn't give much detail to the werewolves meeting place because I was going to have them move with the vampires in this chappie that all. But you're right about my need to add more description was this chapter better? Well the problem with the POV is that each character at one point was doing something completely different. Yes I could have ended one pov with a person's thoughts on another and I did do that a few times, but the only reason I jump around is so people don't forget where the person is and what they are doing. I'm not really trying for cliffys at the moment. I didn't like the way I ended the vampires in the last chappie so I just started them arriving at the clearing. I'm trying to wrap the chappies up at the end but there not always perfect end- of-the-day endings. I know I don't have to rush, I've just been in a constant writing mood. I'm glad you think so highly of my fic.  
  
HermioneGreen- that's alright! Yeah I'm really enjoying writing the pack scenes! You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Scarysecrets- lol Harry and the lottery? Again only a scarysecrets connection! I was surprised on what I found about vampires and werewolves! Of course I got a lot of junky web sites that sold fake blood! Lol I liked writing Ashon for some twisted reason! Remmie's got a bit of a temper hasn't he? Voldy-Poo? Dare I ask? Evil Neville? Nothing but Dumbledore in this one! Yeah it took a while! Yeah guess we'll have to wait *pouts* lol stink smell percy? Lol I'm filling half my notebook with stuff I don't use!! Lol to the Caribbean on the good ship the Black Pearl! Lol I should have expected that! She'll be in the next chappie!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks!  
  
Nicoletta- lol I know but Slytherins aren't completely stupid......... hummmmmmmm...... well malfoy isn't lol your gonna have to wait and see and you can borrow them but make sure there home by dawn and that they don't bite any strange people!  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456- lol just teasing! Thanks!  
  
TuxedoMac- lol that was oddly specific! I was gonna say 'look at the pretty bird' while tying cement blocks to your feet and shoving you off a pier.......... I like your idea better though............I dunno you'll get cliffys and then you'll get big cliffys. Thanks!  
  
Wynjara- thanks!  
  
Dracozchick- lol I love that part in the movie! My best friend's fav character is pippin!  
  
Athenakitty- wow that;s a lot of questions! He has access 'cause he's a teacher, not right now, and you've either found out or will have to wait for the rest!! 


	19. Worries and Discoveries

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N sorry for the wait but ff.net was having problems and I couldn't even get into my profile. Sorry if I don't mention you if you reviewed ff.net is still sending me some through email  
  
Worries and Discoveries  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus sighed and flopped exhaustedly onto the bed and stared at the stone ceiling of Tiernan's castle. The order had helped the werewolves move here before the meeting with the covens and packs took place. Tiernan usually only used this place in the winter, as his pack preferred to travel and live outdoors, but it would be safer for the injured here and it would become a meeting place for the other werewolf packs and vampire covens.  
  
Remus felt sympathetic toward the injured werewolves, as they would have to wait until after the full moon for the healing potions from the order. Turning into a werewolf would heal the wounds, but it would make the transformation into a werewolf all the more painful. The order chose to do this so any injures sustained in the actual transformation would be healed and the potions would not be needed again.  
  
Rubbing his temples, Remus tried to force his tired mind to concentrate.  
  
'Slythiren's spirit has returned......... his only way to get his powers back it to have Harry...... Harry's safe at Hogwarts......... for now anyway........ Dumbledore thinks Harry could be having contact with the spirit........... the ritual to bring the spirit's power back would kill Harry-NO'  
  
Remus pressed his palms against his face and gripped his graying hair with his fingers as he remembered what the ritual was; Voldemort would force Harry to take him to the shard of Heka and there he would spill Harry's blood in a dark ritual so Slythiren could regain his body and if he took the shard............Being a descendent of the first magic users, Harry wouldn't survive the shard being removed from Gryffindor's hiding place. His magic core would instantly pull back from Harry's ring (destroying it in the process) and would get as large as possible in attempt to protect itself. Harry's body would die in the shock.  
  
Remus shook his head to clear away his dark thoughts when he realized he was shaking. 'Harry couldn't die......... he couldn't live without him........... he is only sixteen....... Concentrate............. Could the spirit lure Harry out of the school? He had warned Dumbledore....... No Harry's too clever to be drawn out by a vision again........ Then how could Voldemort get him, if he doesn't leave the school?........ Hogsmead trips, but he's surrounded by people.'  
  
Screwing up his face in frustration, Remus thought, 'I need to talk to Harry. I'll be able to leave after the full moon, and it will be holidays at Hogwarts by the time I get there, so I'll have plenty of time to speak to Harry then...........'  
  
'If he doesn't get kidnapped and murdered before you can even get there.' A nasty voice inside Remus' head commented.  
  
Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Remus forced himself up and reached for the small mirror he kept on his bedside table.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry frowned as he sleepily pulled on his Hogwarts robes. He dimly recalled the dream with the bouncing crystal ball, but as he fought to pull back the images they only faded into his mind.  
  
A loud snore broke Harry out of his thoughts. Leaning to one side and looking through the red curtains, he saw Ron sprawled on his bed still fast asleep. Deciding against going over there and shaking Ron awake, Harry twisted the gold ring on his finger and grinned as he heard a splash and a yelp from the next bed.  
  
Finishing pulling on his shoe, Harry walked over to the bed and grinned at his friend. Ron glared back with his hair and pajamas soaking wet.  
  
"Why Ron you look a tad damp." Harry commented and ducked to avoid the dripping pillow Ron chucked at him.  
  
They were both distracted when the mirror Tonks had given Harry flashed blue and Remus' voice called out Harry's name.  
  
Grinning, Harry flopped back onto his bed and grabbed the mirror. "Hey Moony, what's up?"  
  
Moony smiled tiredly, "Well besides forging alliances with vampires and other werewolves, standing guard every night, and worrying over you, not much." He grinned suddenly, "Well that and wondering what'll be left of the poor DADA classes you teach."  
  
Ron gave a snort of laughter from behind Harry as he searched his trunk for his robes and Harry pretended to be affronted.  
  
"They happen to like me as a teacher, Mr. Lupin." Harry then shifted and looked at Remus helplessly, "But they keep calling me-"  
  
"Professor Potter?" Remus finished grinning cheekily.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh," Harry grinned, "So why are you worrying about me this time? Not being a mother-hen are we?"  
  
"I'm NOT a mother-hen" Moony stated loudly, "And anyway, Dumbledore also told me about Slythiren's spirit. You haven't gotten any visions have you?"  
  
Harry was just about to answer when Ron cut in, "Harry's neck got cut! And he had a vision yesterday and he-"  
  
"Ron!" Harry interrupted, he didn't want Remus to know. He had enough things on his mind, and Harry didn't want Remus to constantly worry and mollycoddle him.  
  
"WHAT! Harry if the spirit can physically touch you, you're in a lot more danger then we thought! Why haven't you told Dumbledore? Go and tell him right now!"  
  
"I can't," Harry muttered giving Ron a hard look, "I have to go to McGonagall for animagi lessons first thing this morning."  
  
"Then go afterwards. I'll talk to Dumbledore later, so don't even think of getting out of it."  
  
As Moony's face disappeared, Harry rounded on Ron.  
  
"Why did you have to go and say that?!"  
  
"He cut your throat Harry! Or it did or whatever. You need help, Hermione and I have been looking for ages on how to keep spirits away and we can't find anything that would stop a spirit that can touch you! Look mate, I thought Remus could help. Dumbledore certainly can. Hermione's been telling me that you have to go and talk to Dumbledore mate."  
  
Harry glumly leaned against the headboard of his bed, "Occlumency doesn't work, I've tried wandless magic shields but nothing works" he sighed, part of him wondering why he even bothered to learn all this new magic if he couldn't even defend himself and need constant protection.  
  
Ron smiled sadly then in an attempt to lighten things up said, "No shame in asking for help, after last year the teachers owe you big time."  
  
"Speaking of which," Harry said standing up, "I've got to get to McGonagall."  
  
"See you later mate."  
  
McGonagall's POV  
  
Professor McGonagall watched as the nuncamy in front of her paced restlessly and shifted its muscles uncomfortably. It turned its emerald green eyes to her for a moment before its silver wings folded over its body and shifted back into Harry Potter.  
  
He had been coming to her lessons for a while now, yet had not seemed to have made any progress. She could easily see the frustration his eyes as, once again, he could not hold his nuncamy form for more than ten minutes.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Harry. Muti-animagi aren't very common. Many animagi have more than one form, due to the complicated human personality, but can only take on one form. You should be proud that you can take on the forms you have, perhaps your body can only handle those forms, the panther and the nuncamy, for a short period of time." She paused and the corners of her mouth twitched, "However I must ask you not to take out any frustration with this, on Professor Snape."  
  
Strange pranks had started to occur to the Potions Master at the most bizarre times. After he had made a Gryffindor first year, whom Harry taught, burst into tears, he had a bucket of water and bars of soap chasing after him while the school song played incessantly. That among other pranks seemed untraceable to the students.  
  
While Harry hadn't been accused McGonagall had her suspicions.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly at her, "What on earth do you mean Professor?"  
  
"You know," McGonagall said peering down at him through her glasses, "Now go on, lessons are over."  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore stroked Fawkes' plumage gently as he looked out onto the Hogwarts' grounds. The alliances with the vampires and werewolves would greatly help the light side.  
  
Dumbledore sighed tiredly, as he tied the letter to Arthur Weasley explaining that the alliances had been made, and that the other ministers should be informed.  
  
Normally Dumbledore, would have himself seen to that, but he was exhausted from all the stress of war. That and worrying over Harry. His blue eyes flitted once again toward the shelf when there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore called trying to remain his usual cheery self.  
  
Harry walked in.  
  
"Ah Harry, can I help you with something?"  
  
'Please be here on account of a prank. Please tell me you haven't had any contact with the spirit.'  
  
Fawkes ,oblivious it seemed to his master's worried thoughts, chirped a greeting as he patiently waited for Dumbledore to finish tying the letter.  
  
"Remus told me to talk to you." Harry started, "I had a vision about Slythiren's spirit."  
  
Dumbledore's heart sank but Harry hadn't finished.  
  
"It held a knife to my throat and cut me. Two days ago I had another vision about a bouncing crystal ball and something about the first of something."  
  
Dumbledore sighed feeling every year of his life settle on his shoulders.  
  
"Sit down Harry, we have much to talk about. Its time you learned a few things about your family history."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N well you all asked when Harry would tell Dumbledore and here you go! I think Ron was a bit ooc but he had Hermione nagging him about it. Please review and I'll update soon if ff.net will let me! ~Dawn  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Sasinak- you really really like my fic?  
  
Kimmylookatmoi!- thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Did Dumbledore's short POV do any of that? Thanks again!  
  
Wytil- lol would you trust someone with Harry's dreams to sleep with a sword? Lol see I did get him to tell Dumbledore kicking a screaming all the way!  
  
Nicoletta- I know ff.net is having some major problems hence the later than usual update. Lol get in line to go with them! Oh Dumbledore has his reasons which he will explain either to Harry or in his thoughts in the next chappie!  
  
Mrs Sniffy- lol wolfs of were I love it! Sorry for the bit of a wait! What about malfoy's detention? Oh when I said Malfoy should take fluffy for a walk you said I should make him clean out the bedpans and I said I already have him do it. Get it?  
  
TuxedoMac- nothing like an adrenalin rush before a cliffy! I looked up the vampire and werewolf info on a couple of different web sites that feature a dictionary of types of werewolves and vampires. And I looked up info on Wikipedia. I got a little bit from the game but my computer took too long to load a few pages on the website.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456- you mean to the Carribean? You'll see!  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Me too they'll be a big help! Me thinks your worry about Ashon may be justified I will say no more on the subject  
  
Luna Potter/Took- thanks!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- yep they'll be a big help! Lol it was actually warm here today! I was outside a lot!  
  
Wynjara- thanks! Lol I just relised I didn't have one of the werewolves speak at all oh well!  
  
Kemenran-more comin' and I'm working on a chapter for Destined for Greatness  
  
Athenakitty- I should have your review memorised by heart, ff.net sent it to me over fifty times! You'll have to wait and see! 


	20. History and Future

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N Harry and Dumbledore moments up ahead! Warning angst!  
  
History and Future  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Sit down Harry, we have much to talk about. Its time your learned a few things about your family history." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Harry felt like there was a knot in his chest. Hadn't Dumbledore told him everything? What more could there be besides the prophecy?  
  
He watched as Dumbledore finished tying a letter to Fawkes' leg. Both wizards watched as Fawkes took off out the window and soon became a blur of flame.  
  
"I thought phoenixes could disappear at will." Harry said softly.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile, "They can, but Fawkes hasn't gotten out much this year, I guess he wants a bit of exercise." He sobered quickly, "Now I must ask you once again to let me tell you all of this, then you can......... do as you wish with the information I'm about to tell you."  
  
He paused and Harry remained silent, after a moment he continued, "This story starts long ago in Egypt, in a great city whose name is long forgotten. The priests of this city worshiped a god called Heka. Heka, was said to be created shortly after the world, Heka was the god of magic.  
  
To honor the god, the priests created a crystal orb, in which, Heka could channel his magic and protect the city from harm. All was well for many years, until a greedy Pharaoh tried to take the power for himself. Apparently this angered the god so, that Heka sent a great bolt of energy toward the orb and killed the Pharaoh. However, when the Pharaoh died he dropped the orb and-"  
  
"It shattered." Harry finished.  
  
Dumbledore stared at him in shock, "How-?"  
  
"I had a vision of a bouncing crystal ball shattering." Harry said simply and fell silent waiting for the rest of the story.  
  
"Yes, it shattered and the magic escaped still searching for humans."  
  
"They tried to run from them. The magic was in the form of great beams of light." Harry once again filled in.  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly, "It was the mark of destruction for the city. Every man, woman, and child was hit by the magic beams. The survivors gathered the remaining shards of the crystal and begged the gods for forgiveness. Thoth, god of the magic healing arts, astronomy, mathematics, and scribe of the magic knowledge felt pity for the humans and taught them how to channel their magic into wands. You, Harry, are a descendant of these people."  
  
Harry stared at the floor as an image appeared in his mind; it was night and moonlight shone brightly through the glassless window of an ancient temple, a woman with long midnight black hair was waving a long ebony wand gracefully in front of a statue of a human with a crane-like head. The woman turned suddenly and Harry looked into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped and looked up into the headmaster's concerned face, "Sorry," he murmured softly, "Isn't there more to the story?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded still watching Harry closely, "Yes, the shards of the crystal orb were passed down through the families. Each of the founders of Hogwarts managed to obtain one. Hufflepuff's was destroyed in a duel outside of Hogwarts and Gryfindor's was used for the school's protection."  
  
Dumbledore rose and walked over the bookshelf and pulled on the top of the spine of a book reveling a built in shelf. Harry stood and walked over to him. Dumbledore pointed to a small crystal bell jar holding a shard suspended in air. It glowed slightly as Harry looked at it closely, but Harry's attention was drawn to the back far corner of the shelf, where he could make out the handle's of two silver and emerald daggers.  
  
"Are those Slythiren's?" Harry asked hesitantly as a vision of emerald daggers crashing against a ruby sword flashed across his brain.  
  
Dumbledore threw him a sharp look, "Have you ever seen them before?"  
  
"Same vision." Harry answered wearily.  
  
"Describe it to me."  
  
"It was basically flashes of what you just told me, but........." Harry frowned in concentration as he dimly recalled, "There was a different shard." He glanced back at the suspended one in the bell jar, "It didn't look like that." He turned back to Dumbledore who looked weary. Dumbledore sighed and looked out the window for a moment as if both searching for the words to say and trying to delay the moment when he would have to say them. Finally he turned back to Harry, the twinkle that usually shined in his eyes seemed to go out,  
  
"Ravenclaw and Slythiren both kept their shards. After a time Ravenclaw wanted to get rid of them, for fear of the young students safety. Slythiren convinced her to keep her shard for one final test, combining the two shards. A new shard was created, one stronger and purer than any of the remaining. However, the shard had one flaw. It could not work for anyone, save a descendent of the 'first magic born' as they were named or the survivors of the orb of Heka shattering.  
  
Gryfindor and Slythiren got into a fight and Gryfindor took the shard and hid it, so Slythiren could never try to gain its power. Gryfindor left a key to the shard with the descents of the 'first magic born' to be passed on throughout the ages. Your mother was the last to hold the key........."  
  
"So" Harry said softly looking up into Dumbledore's face, "The spirit wants me to find the key, so it can have the shard............"  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly, "Your blood would be needed to finish the ritual to return Slythiren's power.......... And I don't know what would happen to you should the shard be taken from its hiding place.......... But I doubt you would live through it."  
  
Harry looked up at in horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore felt his heart break at Harry's pale frightened face.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor and asked a question Dumbledore would have fought Voldemort again to get out of answering, "Would-would it be....... quick?"  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes painfully but knew he couldn't lie to Harry, "No, if the shard was taken you would die from blood loss from the ritual and your magic would be stripped away from your body as the shard was removed."  
  
Opening his eyes, Dumbledore saw Harry's form was shaking slightly. Judging by the clenched fist and how Harry was avoiding looking at him, he was desperately trying to keep himself under control.  
  
Gently Dumbledore laid his hands on Harry's shoulders, Harry gave a final shudder before allowing Dumbledore to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I had my suspicions on how much contact the spirit had with you and after all you have been through this year........."  
  
Harry gave a small weak laugh, "I think I like your bubble-gum-bomb stories better."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly and rubbed Harry's back comfortingly.  
  
"Professor, I'd like to stop being the hero now."  
  
"I know, things keep going from bad to worse in this war."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled back and looked down into Harry's eyes, "Don't wander off alone, try to be with someone at all times, and don't go looking for the shard."  
  
Harry smiled weakly at him, "Headmaster, despite all evidence to the contrary I'm not completely thick."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashon's POV  
  
Ashon leaned lazily against a tree, staying in the shadows as Voldemort's lackeys ran about doing his business.  
  
He had come across the deatheaters camp as he was on his way to another werewolf clan. He saw the firelight, heard the loud voices, and smelled the firewhisky and automatically knew it was deatheaters.  
  
Truth be told, he was getting rather bored listening to these idiots, until a two certain names popped up.  
  
"Master has ordered that we release the nuncamys in two week's time."  
  
"Where are they going now?"  
  
"To attack the werewolves again, only this time its to lure Lupin and Potter to the filthy half-breeds lair."  
  
"Master needs Potter for the ritual but why lure Lupin?"  
  
"You idiot! Lupin won't leave Potter alone! Bring Lupin to the castle and he'll bring Potter to 'protect him'. The nuncamys will attack again and separate Potter and bring him to our Master. Lupin will be killed by the nuncamys lest he get any ideas about saving Potter from that mudblood- loving fool Dumbledore."  
  
Ashon smirked and silently walked off, that Potter boy was getting more interesting by the minute.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N please review!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Scarysecrets- its so weird to get a review when your writing the next chappie! Anyway 30 chappie! Geez I can't write that fast! Lol waits like a good little McGonagall fan? You seem a tad impatient for that description and I'm sorry to say no McGonagall in this chappie. Lol thank you I'm glad you think my writing is getting better! Hey another chappie for you to review!  
  
Hpz26- hey a new reviewer thanks!  
  
SilverDragonHawk- hey another new Reviewer! Thanks! Lol you ain't seen nothing yet as far as cliffys go I got more planned! *evil grin*  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- sorry don't you just love cliffies? Lol waiting just makes it better (so I'm told)  
  
Nicoletta- hey but its working now! Yeah heavy talk! Lol of course the bucket did you know me!  
  
Wynjara- wow that's a first!  
  
TuxedoMac- its not trying to help Harry, it is trying to get him to find the key to the shard so it can get its power back...........  
  
Kemenran- thanks for betaing!  
  
Raphaelle- sorry it was short, glad you like! Always happy to have a new reviewer!  
  
Dracozchick- lol yeah he's always stubborn! Lol I do too!  
  
Luna Demonchild- lol you ain't seen nothing yet as far as cliffies go!  
  
Kimmylookatmoi- thanks I'm glad you like the ending! I'm not entirely happy with this one any suggestions? I will do Luna in the next chappie!  
  
Athenakitty- lol at least you got author alerts from fics you read!  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Hope Dumbledore will be able to help out! 


	21. Information Digging

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N yeah I get tomorrow off school! Haha! Gotta love teacher in-service! Oh yeah FYI Ashon is a long ways away from Hogwarts and while its late morning/ early afternoon with Harry its around dawn with Ashon.  
  
Information Digging  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry walked slowly down the hall, a note from Dumbledore in his hand so he wouldn't get yelled out for being late for Transfiguration. Truth be told he was only going because he wanted to stop going over his conversation with Dumbledore and focus on something else.  
  
"Hello Harry, haven't seen you much this year so far........" Said a dreamy voice.  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Luna who was sitting by a window, holding yet another edition of the 'Quibbler' sideways and was comparing a scrap of parchment to the magazine.  
  
"How did your expedition go?" Harry asked.  
  
Luna's eyes popped excitedly, "Oh dad and I found loads of Snark tracks but we never managed to catch one." She looked at Harry closely, "You don't look any better from last year, is it still your godfather?"  
  
"No, I'm just tired of being the last to know about things involving me."  
  
Luna smiled, "Yes, I suppose having complete strangers know things about you that you've never known must be strange. Does this have to deal with the prophecy?"  
  
Harry started and stared at her, "What?"  
  
"The prophecy," Luna repeated, "you always changed the subject or left when Ronald or Hermione brought it up."  
  
Harry felt himself blush but stayed silent. He could hardly tell Luna about the prophecy in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Oh you don't have to tell me." Luna continued brightly, "But if something is bugging you so much you should talk to someone, you could find a way to talk to your godfather. Like through that veil." She shrugged, "Or just talk to Professor Lupin. You're living with him aren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"After mum died dad and I got really close and that helped. Oh and by the way, thanks for teaching the DA and now the Defense class I'm going to do well on the OWLS. Bye Harry." And she walked off, leaving a rather speechless Harry behind her.  
  
Harry glanced down at the note in his hand for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket and heading toward the Gryffindor common room. On second thought, he'd rather not think at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kali's POV  
  
Kali breathed in the night air, a habit long since dead about a year after her turning. Vampires did not like to talk of their pasts, too many bad memories and lost innocence. But they did not forget.  
  
Kali smiled as she remembered, as all her kind did, every last event that happened the day she became a fledgling of the strongest vampire line.  
  
She remembered watching her clan elders teaching the younger children how to work copper into the beautiful works of art that their clan was know for, the Kalderash clan. She remembered the children, much to the dismay and amusement of the elders, running off immediately with their necklaces of copper coins around their necks glinting in the sunlight.  
  
Her dark eyes fell on the copper bracelet her father had made for her. She remembered watching him work on his projects, sparing only a moment to smile at her before returning to his work. She sighed, for the girl in her memories was very different from what she was now. Then she was Kaikara, a seventeen-year-old girl with wavy dark hair and strange golden eyes. She smiled remembering her beloved Dembe, an old woman from Africa who had delivered her and helped care for her after her mother died, and who had taught her how to use the tarot cards. Of all the people in her clan, she was the one thought to have the most physic powers. That was what drew the vampire to her.  
  
She blinked hard and focused on her last memory as a human; it was night and there was a celebration of some-sort going on. She remembered how her red skirt had flashed and how her jewelry had sparkled as she danced and sang in front of the roaring fire. She remembered the fire vividly, bright curling red flames emitting golden sparks as logs were thrown in..........  
  
'Having higher senses than humans can be useful at times.' She thought dryly as she realized someone was coming toward her.  
  
She sniffed the air once again and caught the sent of werewolf. Not surprising when your living in a castle owned by one. The scent became clearer as the werewolf drew closer.  
  
Ashon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashon's POV  
  
It was nearly dawn when Ashon returned to Tiernan's castle and he hoped a certain vampire was still awake.  
  
Perhaps Kali would give him the information he had been craving. Remus was far from willing to talk, especially about his precious pup. He frowned slightly at the thought of Remus, it had always taken a lot to get a reaction like that out of him and that was when he was young. From the way Remus was acting he still had control over his instincts (so much so that Ashon nearly cringed at how much control Remus must really have to stand alone without a pack for so long) but to lose it at such a small comment about a boy? Remus would play right into the deatheaters' hands.  
  
He reached the top of the worn stone stairs so he was now looking out at the flat-topped tower. Kali stood there, dark eyes staring at him, looking very much like the powerful vampire she was.  
  
However she smiled and brushed back a strand of dark hair out of her face, "How can I help you, werewolf Ashon?"  
  
Yes there was definitely a warning in they way she was smiling, so Ashon bowed slightly knowing he had to play his cards right, "Milady, I know you must not linger outside for too much longer, but I would like a word if you don't mind."  
  
Kali glanced over at the lighting horizon, "It will have to be a short word, I'm afraid. Sensitive skin you know.........."  
  
Ashon ground his teeth slightly as the vampire continued to joke, "I merely wanted to know what milady's opinion of Harry Potter is?"  
  
She raised her elegant eyebrows slightly at that, "Harry Potter? Ah, isn't one of yours......., Remus Lupin,......guardian to the boy?"  
  
Ashon merely nodded, choosing not to let the fact that Remus hardly considered himself in his pack.  
  
"From what I've heard, Mr. Potter is said to be the only one who can defeat the dark lord. After all he had done, I wouldn't be all that surprised."  
  
"Done?" Ashon prompted.  
  
"Surviving the killing curse, saving the Sorcerers Stone, killing the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, he won the Tri-wizard tournament, and surely you heard about all that nonsense with the British Ministry. Why are you asking me these things?" She smirked suddenly, "Perhaps because Remus Lupin would not? I'm aware he isn't overly fond of you."  
  
Ashon smiled, "You caught me milady, I was simply curious about this pup Remus will go to hell and back to save. And I rarely stay in one place and rarer still in one that receives British news."  
  
Kali smiled showing her fangs this time, "Ashon you should remember that most vampires can read minds as easily as books when they're not guarded so I would suggest that you do not try this again with me or my kin."  
  
Ashon bowed again as she walked past him and went down the stone stairs, silver robe trailing behind her slightly.  
  
Turing Ashon watched the dawn and thought. He glanced up and caught sight of the moon slightly behind a cloud and smirked, 'Looks like Remus will be spending the full moon with a large pack again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I'm not very happy with Luna in this chappie oh well review and I'll update faster!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Kemenran- In Destined For Greatness I'm having a bit of trouble thinking up a plot for what would happen at hogwarts. Al and Kent don't really have a say in the whole predigest muggle-born thing so they can only really voice their opinions I've got a few ideas but they'll only work for side adventures really. Any ideas? I've got a three day weekend to work on it.  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- thanks! Lol I ditched Fudge a long time ago! Hummm but I haven't killed him off yet...........  
  
Wynjara- poor Harry lol I can so picture him going 'stupid orb thingy' and throw the shard against the wall..........  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks! That's true but the spirit really has only one thing on its mind right now but who knows?  
  
Scarysecrets- lol glad you know to be prepared! Lol wow you were really into it! Lol I love writing Ashon! And I'm not telling which side he's on he's got his own side I guess! I'm sorry I bet I teased you when Harry had her class but then skipped! At least I mentioned her! Sorry this is so short I'm kinda written out right now *shrugs* maybe its because I'm writing this at 11:30pm.  
  
Athenakitty- I dunno if any more shards will be found yet, I have a vague idea but if I do use it, it won't be in this fic. You'll have to wait and see! Trust me, from someone who got your review over fifty times, your reviews aren't bad and the author should appreciate that you even bother to take the time to review it. Besides like you said life without questions is boredom.  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Nicoletta- hummm I dunno if snape could be cleaned no one would recognize him! Hehehe you'll have to wait and find out! Oh I forgot to mention in my review about news on Harry Potter, did you read the web chat jk did? Its at the leaky cauldron web page 


	22. Strange Conversations All Around

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N ok again with the timeline, to keep things moving a bit it's the full moon and last days before holidays.  
  
Strange Conversations All Around  
  
Moony's/ Remus' POV(s)  
  
The full moon sat heavy and amber in the night sky illuminating Tirenan's castle and the untamed grounds around it. The air was frigid and a light crisp snow lay on the ground.  
  
A lone wolf studied the moon from a ledge overlooking a clearing. Below him, others of his kind fought, ate, or lazed about.  
  
This wolf, know as Moony to a few people, watched the werewolves and could easily see the different packs. He did not join them, though he fought all his instincts to do so. He remained on the ledge grasping the remaining thoughts of his human form.  
  
He turned sharply at a noise behind him and drew back his teeth in a snarl and gave a few warning barks. The large werewolf that now stood before him, his sire Ashon, backed off and loped lazily back to the others, only to be replaced by Tiernan.  
  
Moony knew better than to snap at him and simply returned to his spot on the ledge. Tiernan sat beside him and yipped a query in werewolf tongue, 'why do you not join the others? Ashon says you ran with a large pack when you were young, don't you miss it?'  
  
Yes he had missed it, the still Remus part of Moony admitted grudgingly, the loneliness was unbearable. 'I've gotten used to being a loner.'  
  
'That can't be it.' Tiernan insisted.  
  
Moony growled in annoyance, the more Tiernan pestered him the more the wolfish side of him took control. He needed to focus on his human side.  
  
Tiernan laughed, a strange sound coming from a werewolf, but was recognizable. 'There are no humans here to hurt. You've already shown you have great control over yourself. Do you fear letting the wolf take over after so long? Or do you fear letting Ashon see you want it?'  
  
Moony tried to growl but lowered his head in almost human-like shame. Tiernan nudged his head and walked away, turning after a few steps to wait for him. Grudgingly, as if doing something he should known better to do, Moony followed catching up to walk beside him. Moony matched his lazy loping stride before joining in a full out run at his side.  
  
~Hours, sore muscles, and a headache later~  
  
Remus had to admit the order did chose good timing to send potions and supplies. It was nice to half drag himself to his room and find healing potions and varies similar potions neatly stacked on his floor.  
  
Once the pounding headache Remus had been harboring, along with his sore muscles, had vanished he was able to coherently distribute the potions to the others. He couldn't help but notice that Ashon seemed to be always studying him. Remus had always to make a note to avoid him, but now that seemed impossible.  
  
Remus gathered his belongings together and said his goodbyes to werewolves. He wanted to check up on Harry and make sure that he was going with the Weasleys to the Burrow until dark, when they would take him home, but he didn't want be called 'mollycoddling Moony' again by Harry and he had a feeling Harry wasn't too pleased with their last conversation.  
  
Remus stopped in the middle of the process of closing his briefcase and furrowed his brow at the memory, 'Damn Harry's stubbornness. His THROAT was cut and he didn't even so much as go to the Hospital Wing to get it healed. And of course, god forbid that he let anyone know he's in pain or frightened of something..........' Remus shook his and closed his briefcase. Maybe he should have asked the Weasleys to keep Harry over for an extra day, the moon always made his emotions run high and the last thing he wanted was to get into a argument with Harry.  
  
No, he really wanted to get home. Remus couldn't help but smile, feeling slightly silly, at the word 'home'. It had been a long time since he could use that word.  
  
He straightened and turned to find himself face to face with Ashon.  
  
"Ashon? What do you want?"  
  
Ashon said nothing and instead continued to study Remus. Finally he asked softly, "Would you die for him, Remus?"  
  
Remus blinked and stared at Ashon, "Who?"  
  
Ashon glared at Remus, his amber eyes darkening as they bored into Remus' "Would you die for him?!"  
  
Remus had only seen this side of Ashon once, when he had told him he was leaving the pack. Then he had been a little boy and terrified, now he was a full grown man and angry.  
  
"Who?! Dumbledore? Tiernan?........ Harry?"  
  
Ashon lowered his gaze and clenched his fists at his sides, "Would you die for your pup?"  
  
Remus stared at him confused then reluctantly gave him his answer, though wishing not to share any information even vaguely connected to Harry, "Yes, I would die for Harry."  
  
Ashon nodded and turned on his heal, but before he left Remus finished, "But-" Ashon turned, "I will live for him."  
  
Ashon stared at him for a long moment before saying, "Then keep him close." And he walked out, leaving Remus to wonder what the hell had just happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry shook his head slightly trying to force himself to stay conscious. With third years practicing dueling it was a bad idea to nod off. He had already put out three fires and there were still ten minutes in the class.  
  
Knowing this class, or any of them, wouldn't focus much on their last day before holidays he set up a dueling tournament to keep them busy for the class.  
  
There were two more duels left before the winner was decided and Harry had to keep a shield around half the room so the watching students wouldn't be hit by any ricocheted spells.  
  
Harry jerked slightly when the bell rang, glancing up frowning he realized that he had been right with the time and had not nodded off, but then he smiled as he remembered. He and Ron had been complaining about how the last days before holidays were always the longest. It was surprisingly Hermione that came up with the brilliant idea of charming the bells to go off early. And of course knowing Hermione's spell work the teachers wouldn't trace it to the Trio.  
  
Harry lingered slightly as he finished collecting all his books, he hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the conversation in Dumbledore's office yet and they had noticed his strange behavior. He was having the dream again over and over, the same every time starting with the falling crystal ball. He winced slightly as he rubbed his neck, occasionally he would have a dream with the spirit and though he tried to deny it, each time he had that dream he knew the spirit was deepening the cut.  
  
He felt strange holding this information from them, like he should be able to tell them after their reaction to the prophecy. He wanted to talk to Remus about it. 'Talk' Harry reminded himself, 'No yelling. He must be beat after the full moon.'  
  
"Harry come on! We still have to pack!: Ron yelled through the door.  
  
"I thought you did it yesterday Ron!"  
  
"Well......"  
  
"RON!"  
  
Laughing Harry left the DADA room to save Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
"So even if the goblins chose to remain neutral, with the large werewolf and vampire support we stand a much better chance against Voldemort's army." Dumbledore told the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, or rather Arthur's head as he sat in a low chair in front of the green-flame-filled fireplace.  
  
"So Remus is returning tonight?"  
  
"Yes, he's on his way now. Harry is at the Burrow is he not?" Dumbledore answered glancing out of the window toward the sinking sun.  
  
Arthur nodded, "Yes, Molly's taking him home in a few minutes, she insisted that I make sure that he's on his way."  
  
Dumbledore chucked, his blue eyes twinkling, "Yes, I can't see Molly leaving Harry by himself for very long willingly."  
  
Arthur smiled, "Order member or not, I doubt it." He sobered, "Albus........ this is off subject but......... have you told Harry about his...... family history?"  
  
Albus sobered as well, "I have told him. He has had too much contact with that spirit."  
  
"Any contact is too much." Arthur said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "The spirit or Voldemort are sending him visions that he can not block out. And there is....... Physical contact that has been growing in Mr. Potter's visions as well."  
  
"Physical?" Arthur asked color draining from his face.  
  
"Now is not the time nor place Arthur, but I do hope that being with Remus will help."  
  
Arthur nodded, though still looking unconvinced, but slipped back into being Minister of Magic, "Very well, please keep me posted and I will pass along information to the other ministers on any progress."  
  
Dumbledore nodded curtly and watched the flames return to normal red. 'Don't try and hold it inside like the prophecy, Harry, please talk to Remus or someone............'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV (yet again haha)  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright dear? I'll gladly stay with you or your always welcome at the Burrow......."  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. Remus and I put all kinds of wards on this place, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said still unconvinced, her brow furrowed with worry, "But fire call us if you need anything."  
  
"I'll be fine." Harry reassured her for the eleventh time.  
  
With a final smile and quick hug, she picked up the abandoned portkey (a rubber duck which had come from Dumbledore) and disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed and dug his hands deep into his pockets looking around the familiar room. The mansion was so quiet now. With a small flick of the wrist Harry levitated his trunk and headed up the stairs with it floating in front of him. Still full from eating at the Weasleys Harry got ready for bed and left his trunk to unpack later.  
  
Curling up under the covers, Harry hoped to have a dreamless sleep for once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV (humm this is longer than usual and its 1 in the morning)  
  
Remus was dead tired when he finally arrived at the Mansion. Wearily he trudged up the stairs and dropped his traveling cloak and briefcase on his bed.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without checking in on Harry, Remus moved in complete silence into Harry's room. Remus' stealthy entrance was broken, however, by stepping on a floorboard that immediately let out a resounding 'CREEEK!'  
  
Remus winced and watched as Harry stirred and sleepily looked over at him, "Moony? Just get in?"  
  
Remus nodded fighting back a yawn, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..........."  
  
Harry just said one word as he snuggled back into the warmth of his blankets, "Mollycoddling."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and gently brushed Harry's hair out of his face, "You alright Kenani?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I've been better." At Remus' concerned look he continued, "Dumbledore told me."  
  
Remus blanched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ok for those who don't know, sire is the maker of the vampire/ werewolf. I don't know if there is a specific term for a werewolf. Lol no one likes Ashon much do they? Review please!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Maria- thanks! Wow you're very demanding! What's wrong with Ashon?  
  
LunaDemonchildLupinTookDepp- lol I'll continue! I dunno if I'll write romance I don't think I write it well.  
  
Kemenran- well that's what I had planned but I need something for them to find clues to figure out for. Does that make sense? I've got some mini adventures planned but I need to come up with a main thing so I can start working with that.  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Lol why does everyone have it out for Ashon? Lol I will say no more  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- lol maybe I'll kill him off just for the heck of it! Kali scares you? Hummm just don't tick her off! ;P  
  
Mrs. Sniffy- thanks! Well you got both of the things you asked for I guess......... harry's lesson wasn't long or detailed but it's the last day of term and I know from experience nothing interesting happens then  
  
Scarysecrets- lol the last time I did that I got an author alert but couldn't read it! It drove me insane! Lol sorry to get your hopes up. Lol luna's cool. I just don't think I write romance well. *sigh* no one seems to like Ashon. Lol I like Kali too! Thanks! No comment for fear of ruining the end. Yeah you would bother me till I did wouldn't you? Well no need I'll try to bring her back. Oh I always feel a little drained after writing chappies but its sorta a good drained but then I don't have much energy to respond to reviews and I'm falling asleep as I write this cause its about 1:15 in the morning. Bed time  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks! Yeah you'll see more werewolf vampire and wizard confrontations and stuff. Yep it'll all fit in the end!  
  
Athenakitty- where does a snorlack live? Oh come on if I answer those questions the ending won't be a surprise!  
  
Nicoletta you should it has some clues in it! That's true and that's why I wasn't really happy with how I wrote her. Hummm I know I've read a few fanfics about that I dunno Ashon is meant to be confusing for a while if not all the time. 


	23. Pain, Distractions, and Memories

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/n Ok ok everyone wants more of Harry teaching so I'll let him finish the year off. But its holidays so it'll be awhile for teaching to come back up k! hummmm none of the reviewers are even close to what Ashon is up to! *grins evilly* keep guessing! Any suggestion for Christmas presents are welcome!  
  
Hope scarysecrets is feeling better!  
  
Pain, Distractions, and Memories  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus blanched and shifted uneasily as Harry's emerald green eyes bored into his amber ones. So Dumbledore had finally told him. Remus was hesitant to ask what had made the headmaster finally tell Harry about his family history, at least Harry had gone to SEE the headmaster.  
  
Sighing he spoke through the growing lump in his throat, "Harry, we wanted to tell you-"  
  
"Dumbledore explained that too." Harry said coolly.  
  
Remus fought back a wince; Harry hadn't spoken like that since Sirius died.............  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to the thought of death by now. Why does this feel worse than the prophecy? Because I already know what's going to happen or because I have to wait for it?............."  
  
Remus could see Harry was shaking. Whither it was from anger or fear he couldn't tell.  
  
"Tell me about the ritual."  
  
Remus started, "What- Harry I-"  
  
"Tell me about the ritual!" Harry said louder insisting on hearing every part.  
  
"You'll have to be at the place where the shard is kept." Remus stated in a pained voice, "Voldemort and his lackeys will do certain spells and enchantments so they can get near the shard. Y-you'll be tied to the....... whatever the shard is on, most likely a stone column or something, and- and you'll be given a series of shallow cuts.  
  
Your blood will flow to the ground and activate certain ancient seals around the room, the spirit will manipulate these seal's flow of magic and use them to become whole while weakening the remaining defenses.  
  
When the shard is removed and Voldemort absorbs some of its magic, your own will be stripped away from your body. The shard does this to try and reclaim its own magic using another source, namely the magic you got from your ancestors. With the loss of blood and the agony of having your magic stripped away............"  
  
"I'll die." Harry finished in a hollow voice.  
  
"You won't die!" Remus shouted standing up, feeling the wolf rise inside him howling in despair. He kneeled in front of Harry and touched his cheek gently, "You think I'll let Voldemort do this? I won't just stand here and let you die. I'll protect you."  
  
Harry buried his face into Remus' chest and Remus rubbed his back soothingly. After a moment Harry pulled back saying softly, "I really need to stop getting death threats or I'll be as paranoid as Mad-eye."  
  
Remus smiled and helped Harry untangle his blankets, "Don't let him hear you say that." He froze suddenly seeing the cut on Harry's neck. He gently ran his thumb across it and jerked back after Harry winced.  
  
"That does it." Remus said distractedly and rose from the bed. He knelt back down and shuffled through Harry's nightstand drawer, pulling out the sleeping potion that Poppy always insisted be there.  
  
He poured out a bit into a cup and handed it to Harry saying softly, "Here take this, but don't tell Poppy or else we'll have half a hospital in your drawer."  
  
Harry managed a weak smile and drained the cup of potion.  
  
Remus stayed with him until the potion took full effect, before retuning to his own room to fall into an uneasy sleep with Ashon's words running through his head.  
  
'Keep him close'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wormtail's POV  
  
Wormtail glared at the floating figure of Salazzar Slytherin. How he hated that creature. He forced his attention back to the text he was supposed to be translating. Of course he was no great shakes at languages so it would take him most of the night to finish, but the sooner the better, for this would give that spirit a solid form and then his master would take his birth right power for himself.  
  
All the needed was the text and Potter to lead them. Shoving what remained of his conscious in the back of his mind he reminded himself that he had fulfilled his debt and Potter was of no concern to him.  
  
With Potter's blood they would be rid of this creature. Wormtail reached to pick up a quill when the spirit gave a screech.  
  
"Boys mind is blocked........ sleeping potion......... stupid lycanthrope!"  
  
Wormtail winced, Remus you're just digging yourself a hole. The boy's as good as dead now, just leave him,........ or join him.  
  
He shuddered as he saw the furious look in his master's red eyes, often directed at him, "When we attack the werewolves for the second time, Lupin dies. He is causing too much trouble to live; he's becoming a nescience. Wormtail! Finish that translation you idiot!"  
  
"Yes master!" Wormtail squeaked and started to write furiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and watched the snowflakes drift lazily from the sky, as he sat on the window seat facing the surrounding woods, trying not to think on anything that had happened recently.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry glanced over toward the door and smiled at Moony. "Morning Moony."  
  
"Want any breakfast?"  
  
Harry shook his head no and turned back to the window. From behind him he heard Moony sigh and then felt a hand on his shoulder, "Come with me I've been meaning to show you something."  
  
As usual that caught Harry's curiosity and he followed Moony abandoning his blanket. Remus lead him to his room and gestured to a slightly scorched wooden box (A/n chapter 7), and said, "I've been meaning to give that to you for a while."  
  
Harry knelt down and took off the lid. He stifled a snort as he pulled out the stuffed animals (a stag, dog, and wolf) causing Moony to say indignantly, "Hey those were your favorite toys when you were a baby!"  
  
Harry proptly began holding the stuffed toys in mock reverence, handling them as if they were made of glass, and promptly got hit in the back of the head by the stuffed wolf.  
  
He looked over a few old pictures of his parents holding him, or the marauders playing with him as a baby. Then he picked up the last of the contents of the box, two wands scorched black. His parent's wands.  
  
Moony left the bed to kneel down beside Harry, "Those were taken from the wreckage, that night."  
  
"Thanks Moony."  
  
Moony ruffled his already wild hair affectionately, "Anytime Kenani, now let's eat I'm starving."  
  
Harry snorted, "You're as bad as Ron." But he hesitated before he left the room and looked back at the stuffed toys for a moment, then turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
'Morning is the only time your body always remembers how old you are.' Dumbledore thought tiredly as he started though the paperwork he had to fill out. What he wouldn't give for a distraction...........  
  
BANG!  
  
The door flew open and a furious looking Professor Snape strode in.  
  
"My people love to burst though your door don't they?" The sorting hat inquired with its usual charm.  
  
"Headmaster, I apologize for the suddenness but something has come up."  
  
'I didn't mean this kind of distraction,'  
  
"Of course Severus. What is it?"  
  
"The dark lord is furious. Apparently Lupin gave Potter a sleeping potion and the spirit was unable to obtain entrance into his mind."  
  
"The potion did this?"  
  
"I believe it was a mixture of the potion and Occlumency that did it. The potion wasn't strong enough on its own. However Potter can't continue using it every night as it becomes additive over a long period of time."  
  
"How long can he use it?"  
  
"Two weeks every day."  
  
"I'll speak to Remus about that, what did Voldemort do after he discovered this?"  
  
"Lupin is going to be a target in an staged attack. I don't know when or where though, the dark lord isn't letting me into the inner circle."  
  
"Does he suspect you?" Dumbledore asked sharply.  
  
Snape shrugged, "He doesn't trust any of us, me slightly less than the others but no outright suspicions."  
  
"Inform me of any changes."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore watched Snape leave the room and sighed as he turned to his work, but didn't wish for another distraction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N if anyone is wondering Remus knows all about the ritual from Dumbledore he just told it in more detail.  
  
Thanks to~  
  
A Sly Fan- ummmmm sure! Why not! Sorry about the shortness  
  
DarkFelineHuntress- thanks! I'm glad! Lol I love writing Ashon! Well I think you already got your answer he sorta does  
  
Scarysecrets- ah that's not fun! Oh dear spinny heads aren't fun I would know! Lol umm Harry where's your arm/leg/buttock? Lol I love Ashon! Setting fires? I'm not gonna ask. Well at least you used a tissue! Ewww Volde bites? Haha this one isn't that late only 11:30 yeah again being compared with JK. Sorry this is so short but I'm tired I was in Ohio all day and I won second place in this painting thingy. Hope you feel better!  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! You know what Ashon's doing yet? Lol mollycoddling!  
  
Kemenran- I'll get the next chappie soon for destined I'm sorta stuck between writer's block and no time to write.  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks! Yeah it should all come together in the end with maybe a few clues if I do a sequel.  
  
Athenakitty- lol you're not the only one comparing this to drinking! Hummmmmm looks in atlas. Of course you can stop the sad puppy dog eyes  
  
Nicoletta- me too! Lol NO my Remmie! We can share but that's all! Or else I'll get A to rebel and then get my vamps and other werewolves and we'll get him back! 


	24. Trap or Attack?

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N well you asked for werewolf and vamp stuff so here you go. Bit of a warning Kali's past is not a pretty one.  
  
Trap or Attack?  
  
Kali's POV  
  
"Word has come that the nuncamys are gathering near the north, milady Kali. They seem to be waiting for something. Do you think they would attack?"  
  
Kali turned her dark gaze to the serious face of Melantha. She inwardly smiled thinking how completely different they were.  
  
Melantha had been turned long before she had, or long to humans anyway, a century or two was a short passage of time when you have eternity. A friend had turned Melantha, Kali had long forgotten her name, a woman in her village that had known her for years. She was only a child of barely sixteen years when she caught a sickness from the traders of Egypt. Had she lived there she would've been cured in a week, but as her family knew nothing of the illness, she laid on her deathbed. Her friend reviled her true form and gave her the gift of immortally. Gift or curse Melantha had no choice but to leave her home and her mourning family and join her sire on a leaving trade boat.  
  
Melantha had welcomed the new knowledge and strength and rose to her high power quickly, with her great knowledge of the trading; she became a great and wise leader.  
  
Kali had not welcomed the power. She had been taken unwillingly and had fought tooth and nail once she had seen the glowing red eyes. Of course a seventeen-year-old girl with no fighting experience had any chance. She woke the next night to a whole new world of sights, smells, and feelings.  
  
She was stronger than her sire had anticipated and she managed to escape the place he had taken her. She rode her poor stolen horse to exhaustion, but returned to her camp and hid in the shadows until darkness fell. She had run to her Dembe and begged for help.  
  
Dembe left the clan that night with Kali in tow. She told her of the Dhampirs, vampires who used their powers to hunt others of their kind. Dembe taught her what she could, but Kali was impatient and inwardly (though she would never admit it) terrified that her sire would come for her.  
  
One day, a terrible day Kali would never forget, she had returned to the small camp Dembe and she had shared. The full moon was shining, illuminating a scene that tore at her remaining human emotions; Dembe, eyes glazed and blank, staring unseeingly with the night stars reflected in the dark orbs. Her sire, Ajay, looked up at her, lips dark with Dembe's blood. Fury rose inside her like a burning flame, she jumped at Ajay and before he had even blinked she had slashed him across the chest.  
  
He looked down at his wound in surprise, though it healed itself within seconds, then sneered at her, "I thought you had great potential but I never guessed I'd make a hunter. Kali is all you shall be known as now. For destruction is all those in your path will get."  
  
Kali the Hindi goddess of destruction. Kali hunted vampires for years, until a wizard named Grindelwald had tried to take over the wizarding world. She had stopped hunting her own kind in turn for his followers. She found a ragged bunch of her own kind, with their leader dead and surrounded by Grindelwald's followers, and had helped them. Afterwards came a strange feeling, of 'belonging' as she was surrounded by her own kind that had no wish to destroy her. After the war ended she was made leader of the group she had saved and since then it had grown into her own clan and she was one of the strongest and respected of her kind.  
  
After Ajay died one his clan brought her the blood red pendant she wore now; proof of her strength as a vampire and, to Kalikara, strength of her remaining human emotions.  
  
"Milady Kali?"  
  
She turned her attention back to Melantha, "I apologize. Alert the watchmen, I'll speak to the werewolves. Any sign of continued movement report to me."  
  
Melantha nodded and headed up toward the towers.  
  
Kali rose from her velvet chair and returned the book she had been reading to its proper place on the study's bookcase. She moved effortlessly across her chambers and left in search of Tiernan.  
  
She found him in the main Library, staring into the flames of the large fireplacelost in thought. Another werewolf, Ashon, was there also staring at the whirling snowflakes outside.  
  
"Lord Tiernan."  
  
The werewolf turned and looked at her in mild surprise, "Lady Kali. How can I help you?"  
  
"Nuncamys have been spotted to the north. They appear to be waiting something. The watchmen have been alerted and will alert us if any further movement occurs."  
  
Tiernan cursed softly, "What could Voldemort be planning this time?"  
  
"Perhaps those nuncamys are simply distraction?" Ashon offered still staring out the window.  
  
"Yes," Kali said slowly, "But for what? Voldemort surely doesn't have enough deatheaters to be of any problems."  
  
Ashon remained silent.  
  
"I'll alert Remus, he should pass it along to Dumbledore." Tiernan said in a decided voice, "Ashon, tell the others of this."  
  
Kali waited until Ashon's footsteps disappeared before she asked, "Where did Remus Lupin go?"  
  
Tiernan, who had been helping himself to a jar of powder on the mantel turned slightly looking over his shoulder at her, "He returned home, I believe. Yes, he's taking care of that pup of his."  
  
"Harry Potter?" She inquired already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, from what I've heard of the boy's adventures I can't blame Remus for wanting to stay close to him. People are saying he is the only one to destroy Voldemort. Not that, it means anything to Remus. The boy's the last of his close pack."  
  
"He'd make a powerful vampire......." Kali commented for no particular reason.  
  
Tiernan snickered, "No disrespect milady, but I suggest you keep your fangs to yourself if you don't want to see how powerful an angry werewolf is even in human form. Remus' only loses his control at any possible harm to his cub."  
  
Kali shook her head chuckling softly for the first time in years, "Besides what teenager would want to be sixteen forever?"  
  
Tiernan nodded then turned back to the fire, the moment of cheeriness gone as the reality of what was going on returned. Kali left the Library and headed toward the tower, in her distraction not noticing the figure of Ashon leaning against the wall face screwed up in concentration. Before he too left to tell the other leaders what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus glanced over at Harry who was silently reading The Daily Prophet. Remus had gone to the old standby of 'wait till he wants to talk' but hated how quiet Harry was and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked it better when Harry was screaming about the unfairness of the world instead of this silent sullen acceptance.  
  
Giving up his standby and deciding that he would ignore all calls of 'mollycoddling' until he got some, any, response from Harry, Remus sat down next to him and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Please tell me how I can help."  
  
Harry folded the paper and set it back down on the table, "I'm fine-"  
  
"No you're not." Remus cut him off, "You've said, at the most, two words since I got back. You haven't been this quiet since-"  
  
"Sirius died?"  
  
Remus tightened his grip of Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "You shouldn't have to bear all this alone, and I'm not going to let you."  
  
Harry just sighed resignedly and laid his head on Remus' shoulder, "Its too early to argue."  
  
Remus smiled and rubbed Harry's back gently, "Anything good?" Remus asked nodding to the paper.  
  
"No, no new articles that I've gone off the deep end, just the same stuff for defense and people claiming Voldemort is hiding in their closets."  
  
Remus snorted, "Just picture him and his deatheaters all crammed in this little closet, waiting for the lights to go out."  
  
"Oh, but Malfoy might mess up his hair hiding in a closet." Harry snickered.  
  
They looked at each other and burst into senseless laughter, exhausted and stressed after everything that had happened.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Came voice from the living room.  
  
Remus quickly got to his feet, followed by Harry, and knelt before the fireplace where Tiernan's head was encircled by flame.  
  
Harry stayed back and listened with interest.  
  
"Remus, we've just spotted a group of nuncamys to the north. They appear to be waiting for something, or perhaps to distract us. We've got our watchmen keeping a close eye on them though."  
  
(A/N anyone else getting bored of hearing this? Just once more I promise)  
  
"Nuncamys? Will you be able to defend yourselves if they do attack?"  
  
Tiernan smirked, "A castle full of werewolves and vampires? We'll manage."  
  
Remus however was not convinced, "Are you sure? What if deatheaters also join in the fight? Not all of your people are fighters."  
  
Tiernan's smirk faded slightly, "We'll be able to stop any real damage," he admitted grudgingly, "But I believe we should consult Dumbledore. Mind passing on the message?"  
  
"Not at all I'll fire call him."  
  
Tiernan nodded and glance behind him, "Ah so you're Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stepped forward and nodded.  
  
Tiernan studied him for a long moment, and Harry stared right back. Finally Tiernan smiled, "Got fire in your eyes you do boy. Never lose it."  
  
With a final nod to Remus he disappeared with a faint 'pop'.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked as Remus grabbed a handful of powder from the tin on the mantle.  
  
"That was Tiernan, leader of a werewolf pack. He joined the light side along with the other leaders."  
  
"Oh." Harry flopped back on to the couch and listened to Remus' conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
"Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Dumbledore looked up towards the fireplace as he heard his name called. He laid the long report from Percy on his desk. He had been sent away with a group of other deatheaters to try and locate the seal to the shard. The farther he was away from Voldemort the better.  
  
Dumbledore sank into the low chair in front of the fireplace and smiled at Remus. "Ah, Remus. What can I do for you?"  
  
Remus quickly explained what was going on at Tiernan's castle and the smile slipped of Dumbledore's face.  
  
"I'll send what available order members I can." He said to Remus frowning slightly, "I do believe there is a trap here somewhere. Those who can't fight should get as deep into the castle as well. I want you to stay where you are at the moment Remus."  
  
Remus nodded curtly, "I'll pass along the message through the mirrors."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stared at the fireplace now devoid of Remus' head. 'What are you planning Tom?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I think this was another weird chappy I wasn't intending to update so early but *shurgs* oh well. Was this longer?  
  
The more reviews the faster I get to the action and the interesting parts!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Mr. Virail- thanks I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
DarkFelineHuntess- thanks! Consider you wish granted! More to come!  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Nice try on the guess but I'm not dropping as many clues now but you can figure it out! There's a few more chappies before we get to the answer so keep thinking!  
  
Scarysecrets- ooooh March Break? Did you go somewhere? Lol we've had so many snowdays we only have a 3-day vac. Nice huh? Lol I refuse to comment on Ashon till I write the answer in the upcoming chappie(s) lol Snape would melt the Barbie with his potions! Lol you're very special! Yeah poor harry went though all that and still had to act like a saint! I expect a few more tantrums! But I tried not to over due it too much. I'm not sure wither or not he should be more worried about the prophecy or this shard thingy. I think the shard thingy is more 'deal with it right now' so he's more worried about that. Lol no comment You been watching South Park? Lol snapestinator! Lol I was out month 'cause I got sick and no one could figure out what it was, so ended up reading like over twenty books 'cause I was too tired to do anything else but lie down. Thanks! Yeah destined is giving me a bit o trouble but I'm working on it......... mentally........  
  
Kemenran- thanks I'll try to work on it but a lot is going on right now this chappie I just couldn't stop writing  
  
Athenakitty- yep you'll see argh! Too many puppies!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nicoletta- oh yeah well I gotta castle full of werewolves and vampires! Besides you have your own Remmie and he's got a temper when A messes around sometimes! Well b/c of your fic I'll let you feel sorry for him I kinda do until he starts up on Harry AGAIN! *sigh 


	25. The Beginning

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N there is a poll at the end of the chapter, please write your opinion. Sorry to those who wanted a more detailed X-mas but (because I know what's coming up) I decided to skim it a bit. Lol just a warning cliffies are ahead.  
  
The Beginning  
  
Remus' POV  
  
The holidays passed quickly but happily at Moony's Mansion. The Weasleys and Hermione had come over Christmas day.  
  
Remus smiled remembering the antics of Harry and Ron. Hermione had fallen in love with the Library and 'for her own good' according to the two boys; they had purposely pushed books off the shelves around her causing all the books to flap around and chase them around the Library.  
  
Hermione was getting ready to show them her hexing ability when Fred and George dropped in and provided enough distraction for Ron and Harry to get out of harms way (mostly due to Harry's knowledge of the secret passage ways that Remus had yet to equal).  
  
But there was a shadow over Remus' thoughts as the nuncamys were ever moving closer to Tiernan's castle. Both the werewolves and the vampires were getting nervous, as the number of nuncamys seemed to increase each day.  
  
Harry had about a week left of holiday, when Remus woke up with a bad feeling. He got dressed and opened the door to find himself face to face with Harry.  
  
"Moony! Dumbledore just sent this, the nuncamys attacked last night!" Harry gasped.  
  
Remus quickly read down Dumbledore's brief note,  
  
Remus-  
  
The nuncamys attacked unexpectedly last night. Voldemort must have used some illusion spell to make it appear that they were farther away. Many have been wounded in the fight but by all accounts the nuncamys have disappeared. Go to Tiernan's castle and do what you can. I am reluctant to ask you, but I must insist that you bring Harry along as well. They need all the help they can get.  
  
Albus-  
  
Remus stared at the note for a moment longer before looking up into Harry's worried face, "Grab some clothes and your wand. We're going to Tiernan's castle to help."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly left the room.  
  
Remus grabbed a bag and threw some spare robes and a cloak. 'Why must Albus insist on me taking Harry? It's not safe there. For all I know there might be deatheaters waiting to attack again. And there is the strange way Ashon has been acting........' Remus forced the rising growl back, 'Guess its back to 'mollycoddling Moony' but I'm not letting him out of my sight.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry cursed softly as he knocked his trunk in his haste, causing a box to fall out spilling its contents over the floor.  
  
Stuffing his clothes into a bag Harry went on his hands and knees and flipped the box up to its right side. His mother's music box. Quickly he gathered the contents and placed them all back into the box and shut the lid. He noticed something hanging out and tugged his mother's Gryfindor pendant's cord from under the lid and held it in his hand.  
  
"Harry, are you ready to go?"  
  
Harry jumped and stuffed the pendent into his pocket, grabbed his bag and hurried out of his room.  
  
Harry frowned slightly as Remus waited for the portkey Dumbledore was sending. He could have sworn he was supposed to remember something about this. His train of thought was broken, however, by a burst of flame and an bag of lemon drops appeared along with a golden feather.  
  
Smiling at the headmaster's choice of portkey Harry and Moony both grabbed an edge before they were pulled forward in a whirl of color.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco smiled arrogantly as he listened to his master give his final orders. True he was not part in this plan that would finally kill that mudblood- loving Potter, but being able to say that it was his master that finally killed Potter would be enough.  
  
The sweet thing was Potter was falling for it. Or rather Potter's filthy wolf that was and that fool Dumbledore. You'd think they would know better than to send the Dark Lord's number one target to a place that was nearly taken only by nuncamys. They were in for a surprise.  
  
He smile turned into a sneer at that Weasley. His master had known he was a spy from the start, but simply took amusement in forcing this pathetic excuse of a pureblood to do his bidding.  
  
Of course Weasley took no joy in listening to these plans. Instead he turned pale and fidgeted. Longing to report to Dumbledore no doubt, of course master would make sure he couldn't leave until after the attack had started.  
  
Until after it was too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Dumbledore paced restlessly in his office. He had gotten no word of the happenings of Tiernan's castle since the nuncamy attack.  
  
"Really Dumbledore, for one who has such good control of his emotions you're going to wear a hole in the floor." The sorting hat commented.  
  
"Well if you had just sent Remus and Harry to a castle which was recently been attacked and by little doubt will be attacked again in the near future, I assume you would be nervous as well."  
  
"Why on EARTH did you send Potter there?!?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I didn't have a choice. Harry is much safer with Remus than he is at home without him there. The wards depend on both of their presences to be within them. That is why Harry didn't return home until Remus was almost there. The wards wouldn't hold for long with just Harry's presence."  
  
"But to send him to a castle full of werewolves and vampires?"  
  
"Being both wounded and on our side lessen the worry there, and Remus will surely keep Harry close."  
  
There was a knock at the door and at Dumbledore call of "Come in" Professor McGonagall entered his office.  
  
(A/n this is for scarysecrets)  
  
"Albus, Percy just sent this."  
  
She handed him a crumpled letter.  
  
Dumbledore looked down his half-moon glasses and as his eyes traveled down they twinkle was replaced by a cold fire.  
  
Dumbledore-  
  
The dark lord is sending a second attack on the werewolves' castle. He plans to capture Harry during the confusion and do the ritual. He must get away from the castle as soon as possible.  
  
Percy-  
  
"Albus-?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at her, eyes full of fire and an aura of power rising around him, "Gather the order members."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
It was chaos at Tiernan's castle.  
  
Once again the nuncamys had poison smeared on their claws to affect the vampires and the silver claws themselves already did great damage to the werewolves.  
  
The wounded and poisoned vampires had to be moved deep into the castle to remain hidden from the sun. All those who weren't already attending to wounds were moving the werewolves into the castle to be treated.  
  
Luckily Severus had been informed of this (both by Dumbledore and Voldemort) and had sent the necessary antidotes.  
  
Remus vaguely wondered what he should ask Harry to do, before he realized Harry was no longer by his side. A wave of panic washed over him, before relapsing just as fast as it came, when he spotted Harry a few feet away from him helping a werewolf, Fayme, drink some water.  
  
Keeping an eye on Harry, Remus moved through the thong of wounded healing the worst of their wounds with healing spells.  
  
Remus realized once again, how lucky he was that Dumbledore had let him into Hogwarts. The werewolf wizards and witches here either were infected after they went to school or simply learned bits and pieces from family and or pack members. This being the case, few of the werewolves knew how to do proper healing spells or grew tired after recasting them again and again making them be forced to heal their kind the muggle way.  
  
An hour later the largest of the wounds had been taken care of and watch was shifted so some could rest a bit.  
  
Remus looked up as Tiernan approached him. Glancing at Harry who was helping another werewolf bandage his arm, Remus stood and greeted him.  
  
"Thank you for helping once again Remus." Tiernan started then glanced over his shoulder, "ah, and thank your pup for me as well."  
  
Remus simply nodded, "How are the vampires faring?"  
  
"They'll be fine by tonight. They're almost as strong as werewolves." Tiernan said thoughtfully.  
  
"Almost?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's as much credit as I can give."  
  
Remus smiled, "Of course werewolves aren't arrogant or anything."  
  
"Not at all." Tiernan said returning the smile.  
  
"Strange, the vampires just said the same about you werewolves." Harry commented at Remus' side.  
  
Remus blinked a little startled at his sudden appearance, "You've seen the vampires?"  
  
Harry pointed where Kali and Vanora were talking quietly.  
  
"They've been up for the past quarter of an hour." Harry continued, "And they were saying that they were impressed by the werewolves and how they almost matched their strength."  
  
Tiernan opened his mouth but his answer was cut off by sudden yells. "Deatheaters! Another attack!"  
  
Gliding silently on broomsticks deatheaters flew around the castle shooting spells to shatter the windows and taking out the watchmen.  
  
Remus pulled Harry against him forcing him to move back as a shower of glass fell over them.  
  
Tiernan barked (no pun intended) orders to the others and as one they rose to either join the fight or move the wounded to safety.  
  
Remus looked down at Harry and said quickly, "Help the wounded get to safety but don't get involved in the fight."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We can handle the fight outside, stay with the wounded in case they get by us." Remus gave Harry a quick hug and pushed him toward the wounded werewolves before running to join the fight.  
  
Remus had no idea how much he would regret bringing Harry to the castle in the first place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry hurried over to the werewolves with the worst wounds and helped levitate them onto stretchers.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion outside. Dust and debris filled the room and Harry blinked rapidly and rubbed at his stinging eyes, but could not see a thing.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed him around his shoulders and another clamped over his mouth.  
  
"This is no place for you." Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N hehe cliffy! So who has Harry? What will they do to him? Will Voldy get him? Did Voldy just get him? Hehe the faster and more reviews I get the faster I update!!  
  
Ok poll:  
  
Should Percy die?  
  
Should I kill Fudge for the heck of it?  
  
Should I (if Harry survives) write a sequel?  
  
If so what do you want to see in the sequel?  
  
Review and write your opinion!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
DRAGONGT18@aol.com- thanks for reviewing my chappies! I hope you join ff.net!  
  
Mscs3- thanks! I'm glad you like them so much!  
  
Athenakitty- lol what fun would it be if I told you what happens to Slytherin? And what would you do if I said no? hummmmm.... Ummm I think I killed Umbridge and you'll have to wait for the rest. NO!!!!!!!!!!! Can't take the eyes! Oh!!!!!  
  
DarkFelineHuntress- thanks! Glad you liked! Lol you'll just have to wait and see! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mr. Virail- thanks! I'll be happy to!  
  
Scarysecrets- humm I bet I can guess your answer to the poll. Picky picky picky werewolves vamps whatever! Lol I can't see her get married! Lol I'm not sayin' a word about that! Lol Malfoy would be jealous of the Barbie's hair!! See I did add one scene just for you! Ack! Poor scarysecrets! Yeah everyone I've talked to hopes JK won't skim over Harry's anger and angst over Sirius' death. Well I finally got over destined so there's a new chappie up! Oh homework sorry!  
  
TuxedoMac- yea! Your back! Ack computers can be a pain! Thanks! I'm glad you liked my chappies! Things are starting to get suspenseful!  
  
Nicoletta- well he just met a few, I'm working on it. Alright alright I won't fight you but hands off MY remy. You've got your own. Lol just kiddin'! Sorry I haven't reviewed your fic yet I haven't had time to read uninterrupted but I'm working on that too!  
  
Kemenran- thanks as always for betaing!  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Lol I can't tell you anymore sorry you'll just have to wait! 


	26. The Battle

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
A/N ok well as far as the poll went (its still open for now) 7 for a sequel, 4 want Percy dead, and 5 say kill Fudge. The poll will be open for this chappie and closed after that so any thoughts please say in your review.  
  
Ok lots of fighting in this one but nothing graphic expect it to be long.  
  
Disclaimer: will never own so don't sue  
  
Battles  
  
More third person POV than anything  
  
The cresset moon was darkened to a deep red as it hung over the battle. Deatheaters on brooms flew silently like black ghosts still raining spells at those below. Some had landed and begun dueling with the remaining werewolves and vampires, who were getting slowly getting overwhelmed by both the dueling deatheaters and the spells pouring on them from above.  
  
Kali snarled her fangs gleaming and her eyes turning into a deep yellow, as she felt a spell scrape her arm and turned to face her new opponent; Damek.  
  
Kali gave an involuntary shudder as she felt Damek try to get inside her mind. She cursed inwardly as Damek, was a Volkodlak and could feel anyone's mind and feelings if he only drew a little blood. She glanced down at the tear in her robes, the cut already healed, but blood had fallen and Damek could break into her mind if given the time.  
  
Kali tensed and prepared herself for a trick her line alone was famous for, to distract Damek she said to him, "So Damek, finally found use of your gift with the moon wolves? Why have you joined this so-called dark lord?"  
  
Damek laughed, "One must make use of ones gifts, you of all people know that. As for the dark lord," He shrugged, "He will return to us what is rightfully ours; he will return the night to us. We shall be free to hunt again."  
  
This time it was Kali who laughed as she felt her magic almost ready, "Damek you are a fool. What makes you so sure your lord won't turn on you?"  
  
Damek smirked, "What makes you so sure that we'll let him." His eyes widened suddenly alarmed at the power he was too arrogant to notice, but it was too late. Kali was behind him in less than a second and showed him how much well she could use her 'gifts'.  
  
She turned away from the lifeless body of her old clan member reminding herself that regret was a only a human emotion and she had not been human for centuries.  
  
Chen Li was having problems of his own with Donata, the so-called renegade Stregoni Benefici. Normally the Stregini Benefici were milder vampires and fought for 'good' and many were great enemies of some of the fiercer vampire covens.  
  
Donanta's sire made a grave mistake when he or she changed Donanta. She waited until she had learned all the skills possible before killing her sire and making her own clan with no one to stop her. Or so she thought.  
  
Chen Li dodged her attacks with ease allowing himself to hover slightly in the air wary of the circling deatheaters above him. He would just take care of this nuisance before them.  
  
While Donanta had great knowledge of defense and defensive attacks she knew nothing of this all out war. Chen Li had also learned many tricks from his sire, but unlike Donanta he had inherited his sire's power, as was tradition, when she was killed.  
  
Forming a fireball in his hand he hovered for an instant more before hurtling it toward her. Donanta muttered spells under her breath while the ball approached her and raised her hand as a white glow formed around it. She curled her hand into a fist and smacked the fireball back to Chen Li.  
  
Slightly impressed and wondering how long he would play this, what was it muggles called it? Volleyball? With her, before he became bored.  
  
The answer came one bounce later, not very long. He hit the fireball back forcing more of his power into it from his fist and watched as the rebel was transformed into a pile of ash. He hovered a moment longer before taking off into the air and starting his assault on the flying deatheaters.  
  
Vanora and Melantha stood back to back surrounded by Lugats. Lugats were weak vampires, but with this many they would cause a bit of trouble.  
  
With a quick telepathic conversation, Melantha back up behind Vanora and closed her eyes in concentration. Vanora wrapped a veil of power over herself and transformed into a harmless looking girl with a simple white rose in her hand.  
  
The Lugats all smirked at each other baring their fangs. The first one started toward her. Vanora glanced behind her then waved her rose like a wand. A white mist sprayed over the vampires petrifying them in place. Suddenly there was a growl behind her and two winged wolves attacked the frozen vampires.  
  
Vanora turned back to Melantha with a look of mild interest, "I knew that Empusas were associated with Hecate, but I never guessed they could call on her guardians."  
  
"They" she said putting delicate stress on the word 'they', "Can't."  
  
Vanora flashed another vampiric grin before rejoining the fight, Melatha a little ways away with her wolves.  
  
The werewolves weren't doing that bad either.  
  
Tiernan frowned slightly, as the strange sensation itched through his body. Something was wrong.  
  
Only when a spell brushed the side of his face, did Tiernan refocus on the matter at hand. Even as he dueled fiercely with both vampires and his own kind, the strange feeling did not leave him.  
  
Glancing to his right he saw Remus fighting his own crowd of Voldemort's followers. He frowned, there were quite a bit more than expected. True Remus was an Order member but there was at least ten deatheaters out for his blood.  
  
Tiernan threw up the strongest shield he could, throwing back the deatheaters that had been approaching him. Dropping it immediately he aperated to Remus' side.  
  
The two werewolves shared a glance than fought together as one, as a pack.  
  
Suddenly a loud series of 'pops' broke through the noise of the duels. Wizards from Dumbledore's Order and various arours from all around Europe joined the fight. Their uniforms stood out brightly from the grim black and red of the battle.  
  
It was not long before it was obvious the Light would win this fight. A loud high whistle blew out suddenly. Both the werewolves and vampires clutched their ears in agony as the sound screeched on.  
  
The dark lord's servants disappeared almost all at once, either by portkey or by apperation.  
  
Tiernan grinned at Remus, who returned the grin but it faded off his face in a moment as he stared around.  
  
It was either fear or anger in his eyes when he looked back at Tiernan and said in a hollow voice, "Harry's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry sighed and stared out at the gray-blue waves of the ocean crash against the rocks then pull back reveling the white barnacles that clung to them before covering them up once again. He had been watching this for the last couple of hours, at least.  
  
Ashon.  
  
That was all this person had to day, 'My name is Ashon.'.  
  
A great wave crashed against the rocks, as the tide started to come in, and Harry was soon covered in a light mist. Harry walked to the edge of the ridge and watched the waves way out in the ocean grow ever larger, before a voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"You know you could always jump boy, and save me the trouble of babysitting."  
  
Harry forced himself to stare straight ahead and clapped his mouth shut knowing that if he wanted answers, he had better keep his temper so he could at least ask.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked once he could trust himself to speak, "Why did you take me away from that battle?"  
  
"Guilty conscious I guess, I feel like I owe Remus for something and saving his precious pup should do."  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he turned around and faced Ashon who was sitting on a rock a few feet away from him an unreadable expression on his face, "Why tell me to jump if you're saving me?"  
  
Ashon smirked, "You're the 'Boy-who-lived' if you haven't jumped by now you're not going to."  
  
Deciding to ignore that comment as well Harry asked, "Why do you owe Remus something?"  
  
Ashon sighed and leaned back shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, "Remus has no pride in the power I gave him," noticing Harry inquring look he elaborated, "I was the one who gave him his lycanthrope. Pity really," He continued ignoring Harry's awestruck look, "He could have been one of the strongest of our kind, I knew he would be. But he made himself miserable by refusing to run with his pack after his human parents cried ouver his injuries, and he made himself a new pack. You're the last of that pack and I feel I owe it to him to make sure you don't get killed before he finds you." Ashon stood up and started to walk away calling back to Harry over his shoulder, "So don't run off."  
  
Glaring at his back Harry turned angrily back to the ocean, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as yet another wave broke over the ledge.  
  
He frowned as he fingers wrapped around something in his pocket. Pulling it out he realized he still had his mother's pendant with him.  
  
He held it up close to his face and made out a hairline crack all the way around it. A hinge?  
  
Digging his nails into the crack, he managed to pry it open. The inside was the same smooth gold as the outside only in the middle was an arrow made of a darker gold pointing toward a small crystal at the top edge.  
  
Harry touched the crystal and felt warmth spread throughout his fingertips and into his body. The next thing he knew he was being pulled forward in a whirl of colors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I was going to go on but I gotta go to bed so I'll leave it here for now the more reviews the faster the update  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Un known- thanks  
  
Angelis1- lol sorry thanks  
  
DarkFelineHuntress- lol now you have your answer! Thanks!  
  
Lady-Lexi- thanks! Lol you'll have to wait and see thanks!  
  
SilverDragonHawk- lol cliffies!!! Thanks!  
  
Kemenran- expect a new chappie late this weekend or late this week  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Lol Now you have your answer!  
  
Jules- lol great guess! Thanks! I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite 'cause I never like stories with oc's in them and then I go and write one in. but I'm very proud of Ashon! Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- hummm I dunno........ do you want me to kill Fudge? I couldn't tell *ignores sad puppy eyes and play with own dogs* one of my dogs is expecting puppies in may.  
  
Oblivion13- thanks! I'll read and review your fic when I have time sorry but I'm a little busy heck I'm writing this at 11 on a school night.  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks! Um what were the orginal ideas of the first one again?  
  
Scarysecrets- oh I'd love to write a long one but I gotta go to bed so sorry if this is short :*( lol ah poor Harry! Ah the mighty Harry whom you can still slap around! Lol I knew you would want to kill him. Lol yes now you'll get off my back on Mcgonagall for a while? Yepper! Lol Thanks!!!  
  
Nicoletta- I still haven't reviewed your fic yet have I? I'm sorry. Oh a clone! There must be a spell for that....... Hummmmmmmm..... thanks! 


	27. The Truth Behind Dreams

Rebirth Of The Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N hummm well I don't know if I'll leave a cliffy here or not but you guys can expect to see an update later this week 'cause I'm on spring break after Tuesday. Same goes to those who read my 'Destined for Greatness' fic too.  
  
Truth Behind Dreams  
  
Hermione's POV (you didn't expect me to go straight to Harry did you?)  
  
Hermione frowned as she grabbed an armful of books and brought them over to her trunk. She set the books down and started to pile them on top of her neatly folded clothes, term started again in four days so she'd better pack now to make sure she had everything.  
  
Harry had been acting so strange at Hogwarts. They had been researching what his dreams could be about when suddenly, for no apparent reason, Harry said not to bother any more. He didn't give an explanation, just that, 'there's no point any more'.  
  
So she and Ron had done what best friends should, they researched when he wasn't around. But neither of them had any luck.  
  
'Perhaps Harry was right to stop' Hermione thought as she went to get another pile of books, 'After all, its half term already and we haven't gotten very far at all. But Ron had said that Harry was still having nightmares.'  
  
'Thud' Hermione frowned in annoyance as a book slipped from her desk and fell open on the floor, pages flipped to the middle.  
  
Setting her books down she stood up and picked up the book and glanced at the page. There was a large picture of a glass ball on one page and a picture of a burning Egyptian city on the other.  
  
Glass ball.  
  
Hermione sank into her bed and started to read:  
  
One of the first usage of magic took place in a city in Egypt. The Egyptians had created a great crystal orb in worship of the god Heka, the god of magic. Scholars still argue about the true existence of Heka, but it was discovered that magic had been gathered into the orb. The Egyptians thought the orb would assist Heka in protecting the city. All went well until the pharaoh of the city greedily tried to tap into the magic of the orb for himself. According to legend, the god Heka was so angered by this he sent a great bolt of magic to the orb, causing the pharaoh to be killed by the overload of magic. The pharaoh hit by the great bolt of magic dropped the orb and it shattered letting the magic escape still searching for humans. Great bolts of magic traveled through the city and entered every man, woman, and child there. There are no records of what happened after the magic escaped the orb,, but the city was destroyed.  
  
The survivors of the city gathered the remaining shards of the orb and begged Thoth, another Egyptian god with great knowledge of magic, to help. Thoth felt sympathy for them and taught them wand magic. They built a great temple in a city called Suez where they worshiped Thoth. Suez is located in Canaan, specifically in Phoenicia.  
  
While Suez the city was destroyed many times, the temple has never been found.  
  
Legend and Rumor has it that Godric Gryffindor had one of the last remaining shards and built a seal around the temple so that none could enter and unleash its great power. It is also said that the break in leadership of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry occurred due to this.  
  
The 'great power' of the shard is unknown due to the lack of shards existing. The Power of the remaining shards is one of the purest magic sources known to wizard-kind.  
  
Hermione felt everything click into place. It all made sense. Harry has been dreaming of the orb of Heka. His nickname is Kenani, which is Canaanite and Phoenician. Slytherin's spirit wants the orb because he and Gryffindor must have had some fight over it and split up and maybe Voldemort wants it to give the spirit more powers or something. Harry must have some connection to Gryffindor so the spirit sends him dreams. Maybe Harry knows how to break the seal on the temple.  
  
She stood up suddenly and started rummaged though her neatly packed trunk before pulling out the mirror Dumbledore had given them all when they joined the order.  
  
Almost speechless with her excitement she quickly said, "Harry Potter" into the mirror.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Hermione frowned and said a little louder, "Harry Potter."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Her hands started to shake, 'It's nothing. He's just out with Remus or something. Maybe he's at Ron's.'  
  
She turned back to the mirror and said, "Ron Weasley."  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
Hermione frowned, 'what on earth?' "Ron Weasley!!" she shouted.  
  
There was a loud 'thud' and a scuffling before Ron's face appeared, his hair tousled still in his pajamas.  
  
"Ron Weasley what are you doing in your pajamas at ten in the morning? Is Harry there?"  
  
"Everyone sleeps in on holidays Hermione. And no Harry isn't here. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ron I figured it out!"  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"Harry's dreams!!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ok, Harry has been dreaming of the orb of Heka. It was created to hold a lot of magic and then it was shattered and everyone in the city where it was built absorbed the magic. The people who survived kept the shards and built a temple around them.  
  
Harry's nickname is Kenani, which is Canaanite and Phoenician where the survivors took the shards. Gyffindor and Slytherin fought over a shard, until Gryffindor took the shard into the temple and put a seal around it to keep Slytherin away from it.  
  
Slytherin's spirit wants the shard because he and Gryffindor had a fight over it and split up and maybe Voldemort wants it to give the spirit more powers or something. Harry must have some connection to Gryffindor so the spirit sends him dreams."  
  
"And now you can't find Harry?"  
  
She paused wondering what to say, "No........ do you think he's ok?"  
  
The was a short pause before Ron said, "Try Remus, I'll get up and ask dad if he knows anything."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The mirror went dark again and Hermione spoke into it, her voice quivering slightly, "Remus Lupin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus hurried into Tiernan's castle looking franticly for Harry. Tiernan went off asking around to see if anyone had seen where Harry had gone.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
'Bad timing for a chat Hermione.' Remus thought as he reached into his pocket for the mirror.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"RemussorrytobotheryoubutIcan'tgetaholdofHarryandI'mreallyworriedand-"  
  
"Hermione!" Remus said loudly to cut off her rambling.  
  
"Sorry," she said taking a breath, "I said, I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't get a hold of Harry and I'm really worried. I figured the reason behind his weird dreams and now I can't find him."  
  
"I'm afraid we have the same problem Hermione," Remus answered grimly, "There has been a battle and Harry was near it, well practically in it, and now I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"You can't find him?!"  
  
"We're looking for him now. What did you find out about Harry's dreams?"  
  
"Ok, Harry has been dreaming of the orb of Heka. It was created to hold a lot of magic and then it was shattered and everyone in the city where it was built absorbed the magic. The people who survived kept the shards and built a temple around them.  
  
Harry's nickname is Kenani, which is Canaanite and Phoenician where the survivors took the shards. Gyffindor and Slytherin fought over a shard, until Gryffindor took the shard into the temple and put a seal around it to keep Slytherin away from it.  
  
Slytherin's spirit wants the shard because he and Gryffindor had a fight over it and split up and maybe Voldemort wants it to give the spirit more powers or something. Harry must have some connection to Gryffindor so the spirit sends him dreams"  
  
"Harry is related to Godric Gryffindor, Hermione. Didn't Harry tell you?"  
  
"No, no he didn't. C-could Harry have known all this?"  
  
Remus sighed frustrated and still near frantic about Harry, "Albus told Harry sometime before break. Sirius and I also knew."  
  
"But why didn't he tell us?"  
  
"Hermione you know the history of the shard but not the present. Slytherin's spirit can get a form by using the shard true, but there is a ritual that Harry would go through in order for that to happen. It would...... be very painful to Harry..............and.......... I guess it was like trying to tell you about the prophecy." Remus finished unable to say Harry could die while he was still looking around for any sign of that mop of unruly hair.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus turned and saw Tiernan running toward him.  
  
Turning back to Hermione he said, "I'm sorry Hermione but I have to go. I'll tell you when we find Harry."  
  
He shoved the mirror back into his pocket without waiting for her reply and met Tiernan.  
  
"Remus, someone saw who took Harry. Remus, it was Ashon."  
  
A/N hehehe aren't you all glad I have a break coming up?  
  
Thanks to~  
  
Usakoesm- always happy to have a new reviewer!! Thanks! Lol you'll have to wait and see! Thanks!!  
  
Dracozchick- lol ok ok! Lol percy saves the day? Humm that would be interesting. Yea! I haven't heard swash swash buckle buckle from you in a long time!  
  
Kemenran- update later this week I think  
  
HermioneGreen- lol oh I bet you're mad at me now! Have you figured what's going to happen yet? Lol I hope he doesn't try! Oh is that your new word Fantasmic?  
  
TuxedoMac- ah whatever I can never remember my reviews. Yeah I didn't like that scene much but Harry's was ok.  
  
Athenakitty- umm not much to say to that 'cept wow those are some big puppy eyes yet they still have no effect on me so I gave you yet another cliffy! (  
  
Nicoletta- you'll see Remmie and Ashon in the next chappie I think. Lol oh my remmie has a big temper when it comes to Harry. Tortures? Lol that's really thoughtful of you!!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- wow you've got good timing I was about to upload when I got your review! Thanks! 


	28. There and Gone

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/n oh cliffies cliffies cliffies! Gotta love 'em! Hahahaha! Well I can't promise no cliffy but I'll try to get to Harry's POV cause some of you reviewers whined. Lol yes lots of whining does get to me.  
  
There and Gone  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ron cursed softly as he stubbed his toe on the doorframe to his room, and then tripped going down the stairs in his haste.  
  
"DAD!" He shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up from his position kneeling in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Ron, wake your sister. You and Ginny are going to Hogwarts a little early."  
  
"But why dad?"  
  
"Its best you tell him Arthur." Dumbledore's voice called from the fireplace, where his head sat nestled in the flames.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed and said, "Ron, Harry's gone missing. Remus told us that one of the werewolves grabbed him during a fight with deatheaters. He's looking for him now, but your mother and I must go and do what we can to help. It's safer, as one of Harry's best friends, to be at Hogwarts. Hermione will be taken there as well."  
  
"I can't just sit there while Harry's in trouble!" Ron shouted.  
  
"This isn't an option Ron, now go wake up Ginny and get your stuff."  
  
"Roland Weasley do as your told!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the room.  
  
Furious and worried, Ron stomped his way up the stairs, pausing only to pound loudly on Ginny's door shouting at her to get her stuff and that they were going to Hogwarts.  
  
Reaching his room, Ron ran around throwing all his stuff in a muddled pile inside his trunk. He grabbed the handle and dragged in downstairs, before dropping it beside Ginny's trunk, which Ginny was sitting on waiting.  
  
"Why are we going to Hogwarts now, Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Because Harry's been kidnapped and we're 'safer' at Hogwarts, while he's with You-....... Voldemort for all we know."  
  
"Do-do you think he's ok? He's Harry after all."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said with a small smile, "Harry would fight, he wouldn't get caught without a fight."  
  
Ron and Ginny waited in silence until Mr. Weasley gave them a portkey from Dumbledore to send them back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus's POV  
  
It was all Remus could do not to transform right there.  
  
Ashon.  
  
Of all people.  
  
Why hadn't he been suspicious when he hadn't seen him all day? How could he have left Harry alone when he had no idea where he was?  
  
It didn't matter now.  
  
Ashon had better hope that Remus found Harry first.  
  
"Remus! Dumbledore sent-oomph!"  
  
Remus turned sighing exasperatedly toward Tonks who was now lying on the ground.  
  
"Dumbledore sent what Tonks?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
She rubbed her knee where she had hit it against the stone floor, then, with one foot still held up, she handed Remus a small amber disk.  
  
"It's a scurry disk. He said that you could use it to find out where Ashon took Harry so you could apperate there."  
  
Remus held the small disk in his hands and examined it. The amber disk was perfectly smooth all the way around it and in the middle was a clear crystal circle.  
  
Hoping he was doing it right, as he had rarely used one he said, "Quaero furta quidam. Invernio qua ea abduco. Ostendo."  
  
(A/N rough translation would be; I search for a stolen person. Find where he was taken. Reveal.)  
  
The clear crystal clouded and sound and picture began to form. Remus could hear waves crashing against rocks and the cry of a seagull. Slowly a picture of a rocky ledge overlooking the ocean appeared.  
  
Remus turned to Tonks, "Can you help the wounded here?"  
  
She nodded, "Go find Harry. Call via mirror when you get there-" she stopped suddenly and searched her pockets before pulling out the mirror triumphantly, "Ha! Knew I had it. Well what are you waiting for? Go on."  
  
Remus studied the picture for a moment longer before raising his wand and apparated.  
  
He had apparated onto the rocky ledge. He looked around and saw a smaller footprint beside his own. It was about a half-inch too small for Ashon's foot.  
  
'Harry had been here.'  
  
Remus looked around but saw no other footsteps; none leading away from the ledge, but none, thankfully, leading toward the end of the ledge.  
  
The crunching of gravel pulled Remus out of his thoughts as Ashon appeared. He stopped when he saw Remus, smirked and shook his head leaning back against a rock calling, "So you finally noticed your pup missing did you? Sorry to say that he's not here. He disappeared about an hour ago."  
  
Remus curved his fingers into a fist at his side, his nails digging into his palm, "So you have no idea where he is. Why did you take him in the first place?"  
  
Ashon snorted, "What is it with you? I try to help you out and-"  
  
"Help me out!?! For all I know Harry could be with Voldemort! If you hadn't taken him-"  
  
"If I hadn't taken him, the deatheaters would have." Ashon interrupted smirk gone from his face, "That was their plan the whole time; kill you and grab your pup. Didn't you listen to me when I told you to keep your pup close?"  
  
"How did you find out what they were planning?" Remus snapped.  
  
Ashon looked highly affronted, "I happened to be looking for a pack when I ran into Voldemort's lackeys. I heard your names, got interested, and found out their whole little plan. And afterward I thought I might be able to help, if I get the pup away from the battle. But of course The –Boy –Who- Can-Get-Into-Trouble-Without-Trying ups and disappears by the time you get here."  
  
Remus felt his anger drain slightly, but still snapped back, "What did you expect to happen if you left him alone? For all you know a deatheater could have gabbed him while you were off looking around!"  
  
"How did-?"  
  
Remus smiled grimly, "I know you well enough to know that the first thing you would do, would be to look around the area for deatheaters. The only problem with that is, you completely leave the area you're staying in unguarded."  
  
Ashon just snorted and looked away for a while before saying, "I did see your pup pull out something in his pocket. He didn't have a portkey or anything on him, did he?"  
  
Remus frowned trying to think of anything Harry might have gotten that could be a portkey, "Not that I'm aware of. Did you see what it looked like?"  
  
Ashon thought for a moment before saying, "It had a golden chain and it looked somewhat like a necklace of some sort. Ring any bells?"  
  
'A necklace? Where could Harry get........ Didn't Lilly have one she was rather fond of? A family heirloom-'  
  
"Bloody hell..........." Remus whispered then looked up at Ashon, "He's gone to the seal of Gryffindor at the temple of Thoth."  
  
Ashon frowned, "What that place where the purest magic is kept? That's a myth."  
  
"No, no its not." Remus muttered distractedly, "I've got to get back." He apparated without even a goodbye.  
  
Ashon lingered for a moment longer before strolling off toward a forest.  
  
Meanwhile Remus hurried toward a group of Order members, who were talking quietly.  
  
"Remus! That was fast! What's up?"  
  
"We have to hurry. Voldemort has Harry, he's going to do the ritual."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I was so going to leave it there but a lot of you asked so here's Harry!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Harry slammed into the ground, just managing to twist so he didn't land face down in the dirt. All the breath had been knocked out of him, so he lay still, staring up toward the sky.  
  
He was in some kind of forest; the sun was shining though the branches of the trees. Turning his head to both sides, he discovered he was in a valley of some sort.  
  
Slowly, and wincing as he did, Harry stood and brushed himself off; as he stood something fell and lay shining in the dirt. Bending down, Harry picked it up; his mother's necklace. It must have been some kind of portkey.  
  
Harry looked around the forest. A few feet away, covered shadow because of the trees, something glimmered. Harry made his way over and found himself staring at a stone wall. Engraved on it was the Hogwarts coat of arms and around it, forming a square, were small glass circles held within the stone. There was one, however, missing from the bottom left corner.  
  
A twig snapped from behind him and Harry turned to see the face and wand of Bellatrix.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N ah yet another cliffy. Oh well more reviews the less I make you suffer! Thanks! Oh and sorry if I don't mention you if I don't then your review wasn't on ff.net when I uploaded sorry  
  
Thanks to~  
  
TuxedoMac- thanks! Well now you know!  
  
Maria- thanks! Lol I have no idea! Too much free time? Lol sorry but I gave you a little of Harry this time. Golden light? You mean the portkey?  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin- thanks! Hope this was fast!  
  
A Sly fan- do you mean you want Lupin to kill Ashon or that you want them both to die?  
  
Wytil- Thanks Harry hasn't used them that recently though....... hummmmmmmm  
  
SilverDragonHawk- lol sorry more cliffies. Lol don't worry you'll get more chappies before long. Argh! Stuck at school! I'm sorry. I have a study hall in the computer lab and the teacher lets us do whatever we want really so I can get on my email and ff.net  
  
Dracozchick- lol I've been the same way for a few fics too! Lol thanks!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- lol yep oh and take a guess where Ashon is going. Great how long is your spring break?  
  
DarkFelineHuntress- yeah I got your other review before this one. Lol I wanted Remus to punch Ashon but I think that would be to ooc for Remus in my fic *sigh* I think that the weird feeling Tiernan was getting was that either Harry or Remus was in trouble you pick. You'll have to wait and see! Thanks!  
  
Kemenran- ok  
  
Anthenakitty- lol you'll have to see! OK for the final time Umbridge is dead. I can't bring her back and kill her again she dead and gone. Sad kitten eyes give you these kind of cliffies! Hahahahaha  
  
Usakoesm- lol sorry I love my cliffies I'll try to stop. Lol you'll have to wait and see but you can probably guess by now. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
HermioneGreen- thanks! Did you like this cliffy better? I got more! *laughs evilly* whoops gotta watch that! Lol ok ok typing typing  
  
Nicoletta- yeah go figure it was dumb luck! Lol I wanted to have Remus punch Ashon but I thought that would be too ooc for him in my fic. *sigh* lol oh I bet you loved this cliffy! Hehehe yeah sanity is so boring I like this much more! 


	29. Ritual of Power

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N sorry for the lack of updates, but I forgot I would have to house a friend for a week 'cause her parents were away on vacation. Then I got sick and I still am. But no complaints here.  
  
SiriusWolf- *puts on earmuffs* hah no worries now! Lol I'm glad you love this story but I can't always update fast I know I hate it when authors do that but I enjoy torturing you guys! Oh yeah I typed a thing with a cross over with pirates it takes place when Jack is first stranded on the island.  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- oh you have yet to see cliffies! Ack you are so lucky we got a week off with the weekend! But we had snowdays to make up. I sent you an email for the latin thing but me email is acting weird so I'll type it here too. Ereptor (thief) specialis (secret) I dunno who to say of sorry it won't come up in the online dictionary  
  
Usakoesm- I know there's just something about Ashon. Lol I liked that too.  
  
HermioneGreen- I have no idea where my ideas come from  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'd like to list you all but it'd be longer than the chapter itself!  
  
Hehehehehehe if you guys thought that cliffy was bad you ain't seen nothing yet.  
  
Warnings: This is a blood ritual. It's not that bad but there is bleeding obviously. No gore or anything I don't really think it's that bad. Also badly translated Latin. I take Spanish in school so if anyone does know the language I would welcome any corrections.  
  
Ritual of Power  
  
Harry turned to see the face and wand of Bellatrix.  
  
"Expelliarmis!" She cried suddenly as Harry just stared dumbstruck.  
  
Memories flashed in Harry's mind. Sirius falling. 'Awwwww did you 'love' him?' 'Here to avenge my dead cousin are you?' Anger coursed through Harry's body like fire.  
  
He immediately transformed into his wolf form, snarling at Bellatrix.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Several deatheaters appeared out of nowhere and threw a black collar around Harry's neck. The wolf gave a howl before its claws and fur retracted leaving Harry in his human form, the black collar glowing as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
Automatically reaching for his wandless magic, he gasped and swayed, as he seemed to be grabbing thin air.  
  
Bellatrix was laughing, "Never been under a magic-blocking collar have you ickle baby Potter? Try all the tricks you've got, that collar cuts off all your magic, with or without wands."  
  
Harry seized the collar and tried to rip it off, but a sharp pain cut at his hands. The collar was glowing again.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry only dimly heard the voice before he was enveloped in blackness.  
  
~Who knows how long later~  
  
Harry's green eyes blinked dazedly as the room came into focus. He was in a temple of some kind. He shifted slightly; wincing as his head pounded and his muscles ached. Harry's arms were tied back with a thick rope, connected to a metal ring attached to a stone pillar in the middle of the room.  
  
By instinct Harry reached again for his magic, but still grasped nothing. The black collar glowed on his neck.  
  
Deciding to save his strength Harry looked around the room. In front of him was a dark hallway that was probably the way the deatheaters brought him. Torches flickered as a soft breeze came from the darkness. The room was square, from what Harry could see, and huge stone pillars were in each corner.  
  
To Harry's right was a series of small rectangular blocks of jade and dark lines, which Harry guessed was some kind of family tree. He could just make out writing on each block of jade.  
  
To Harry's left was a smooth wall with hieroglyphics drawn telling a story. The hieroglyphics seemed vaguely familiar to Harry. As he looked at the drawings of a crystal orb dropping and a city in flames. Further down and much more recent, were drawings of a lion with a ruby sword fighting a serpent with emerald daggers and a new golden shard being formed.  
  
Harry turned back to the corridor where he suddenly saw a light and heard footsteps. Lord Voldemort's red eyes glowed in the darkness. Harry could tell from a distance that he was smiling.  
  
Harry pulled uselessly as the ropes binding him to the pillar but it was in vain, as the ropes cut into his skin but didn't break.  
  
The spirit was floating not far behind Voldemort. It leered at Harry before glaring at the hieroglyphics on the wall; particularly at the snake and lion fighting.  
  
Voldemort drew something out of his robes and Harry turned his attention back to him. It was a long silver dagger, elegantly curved to a deadly point. Symbols were engraved from the handle to the tip, forming a wavy shape.  
  
Harry's heart raced as Voldemort started toward him, dagger in hand. Over his shoulder, Harry could make out Bellatrix's face lit up with anticipation and excitement.  
  
Voldemort stopped about half a foot away from Harry and began to mutter under his breath. Harry bit back a gasp as symbols and glyphs appeared on the floor, walls, and pillar where Harry was tied. They seemed to be made of a bright white light.  
  
Voldemort took the dagger and made long shallow cuts on Harry's arms. Harry bit his tongue refusing to show any sign of pain as he watched his blood trickle onto the floor. It took him a minute to realize that Voldemort was speaking again,  
  
"Ego Minuo oriundus primo magi prognatus, laxo potestas dues vereor. Annuo mihi suss potestas.  
  
(I Draw blood from first magic-born, release power gods fear. Grant me their power.)  
  
The white light darkened and turned blood red, then slowly rose from the walls and floor and began wrapping around Voldemort.  
  
"Now Bella," Voldemort called from inside the cocoon of red light, "take the collar off the boy."  
  
Bellatrix immediately crossed the room to Harry. She pulled out a small white stone and held it against the collar. The black light was sucked into the stone turning its white color to onyx black. Then she cut the collar off with a small pocketknife.  
  
"See how much more useful you are to the Dark Lord then to Dumbledore, Potter?" She crooned into his ear.  
  
"Cut the ropes as well Bella. He won't be running off."  
  
With two quick swipes from Bellatrix's knife, the ropes broke and Harry slumped to the floor.  
  
Slowly Harry looked up at Voldemort. The red cocoon wrapped itself tighter around Voldemort then disappeared.  
  
"Accedo crystalus orbis tibi mei."  
  
(Come crystal orb you're mine)  
  
A bright golden light flashed above Harry. As he looked up he could see a golden crystal shard atop the pillar.  
  
Lord Voldemort frowned in concentration as slowly the shard left the top of the pillar and floated down to hover before Voldemort.  
  
The spirit came out of the corner and waited expectantly. Lord Voldemort smiled with his thin lips, "Ah yes, spirit."  
  
He put his hands, palms facing each other, on either side of the shard careful not to touch it,  
  
"Phasma reverto umbra oriundus alibi tibi emanio. Ego adsumo vester potestas."  
  
(Spirit go back shadow from where you originate. I claim your powers)  
  
The spirit screamed and Harry looked away as the shard sent beams of green light toward it, tearing at the spirits body at each hit. Voldemort turned to watch the spirit's destruction and while his back was turned Harry moved away and leaned against one wall.  
  
He looked down at his arm and fought back a gasp. The wounds were getting deeper and blood was trickling down his arms in a steady stream.  
  
"Did you really think you'd get away with those scrapes? No, I need all your blood for the power orb to be it's fullest." Voldemort said with his back still turned to Harry, as the spirit screamed again, "I'm almost ashamed to say I'm related to a person who screams so much. You on the other hand prefer to suffer in silence, don't you?"  
  
Harry laid his head back against the wall as the room began to spin and Voldemort laughed softly, "It will be over soon enough."  
  
Voldemort strode away toward what remained of the spirit apparently wanting to see it destroyed and he failed to see the dark shadow move past him beside Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashon's POV  
  
Ashon knelt down by Remus' pup. The kid was in pretty bad shape with deep cuts in both arms and large amount of blood loss. He also seemed to be losing consciousness.  
  
Carefully, Ashon picked Harry up and slipped out into the long corridor.  
  
(A/N wow that was short but more Ashon coming) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus was absolutely frantic, though keeping his usual calm demeanor as he explained to the order members what was going on, but he could picture the wolf inside him pacing up and down howling.  
  
"Melantha, do you know anything about the orb of Heka and where the shard might be?"  
  
The vampire nodded, keeping back in the shadows, "You said the boy had a necklace with him?"  
  
Remus nodded, "His mother's, she was given it after she was accepted at Hogwarts. It's a tradition to pass the necklace down through the magic side of her family. Harry only recently received it and, as far as I am aware, doesn't know anything about it."  
  
The vampire nodded, "The reason the necklace was passed down through her family is the Gyfindor family are the guardians of the shard. I've heard of an object showing the way to the temple. As the boy had nothing else with him, we can assume that was it."  
  
She turned to Remus, "Go back to the place where you met the werewolf Ashon. The temple must be near by somewhere."  
  
Remus nodded and took out the scurry glass again, "Tonks, tell Dumbledore what's happening when he gets here."  
  
He waited until he saw her nod before apperateing away.  
  
~Back at the coast~  
  
"Ashon!" Remus yelled again over the crashing of the waves.  
  
Dark gray clouds covered the sky hiding the stars, as the sun disappeared below the horizon. The waves were getting larger as the impending storm drew closer.  
  
Remus couldn't find Ashon anywhere. He searched around lucklessly before coming upon a set of tracks heading toward a forest of some kind.  
  
Lightning crashed overhead illuminating his figure as he tore off toward the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Ron paced restlessly in from of the Gyffindor fireplace. Hermione sat in a chair in front of him strumming her finger against her cheek staring into the empty fireplace.  
  
Ron sighed loudly and turned to her, "I can't stand this anymore! Can we at least get out of the common and walk around a bit? This is driving me insane!"  
  
Hermione nodded and followed him out of the portrait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N see that one can't count as a cliffy! Anyway I'll try to update faster 'cause I'm not very happy with this one. There is a new term on ff.net if I'm violating it would someone tell me I don't understand it really.  
  
Thanks for reviewing! 


	30. Darkness

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N this chappie is dedicated to Twilight Moon whose birthday is today!  
  
Darkness  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus dashed down the long dark stone corridor, not having a clue where he was going, but trusting his instincts. His hearing, already sharp from his near franticness, caught the sound of approaching footsteps and he sped up.  
  
He ran into a circular room and quickly glanced around for any sign of danger. The chamber had many entrances around the room; all darkened so even Remus' werewolf eyes could not make out more than a few feet into each corridor. The roof of the room was open to the night sky, but the rolling thunderheads did not keep Remus' attention for long as a new figure entered the room.  
  
It was Ashon and in his hands, the limp, bloody form of Harry.  
  
Remus' heart stopped as he recognized the figure in Ashon's arms.  
  
"Harry!" He rushed forward and took him gingerly from Ashon's hold.  
  
Harry's face was pale, his eyes were half closed and blood was gathering on both sleeves of his robes, as he lay limp in Remus' arms.  
  
Ashon looked over his shoulder but spoke to Remus, "He's lost a lot of blood. Get him out of here, Remus; he won't last long in that condition. Get your precious pup out of here before that overgrown snake finds out he's gone." He glanced back at Remus, "You of all people know of how the dark lord hates to have his plans destroyed by him." He smirked, "Be a little grateful for this gift."  
  
"Ashon............ where is the shard?"  
  
Ashon's smirk faded into a disgusted sneer, "That snake took it and is destroying Slytherin's spirit using its power. Why?"  
  
'Why would he destroy the spirit?' Remus wondered vaguely before pulling himself out of his reverie but a new sound.  
  
"Harry is the guardian of the shard. If Voldemort takes it, Harry will die." He looked despairingly are Harry's form, still straining to hear this new sound.  
  
Ashon swore under his breath, "Then you'd better hurry Remus." His amber eyes once again glanced over his shoulder and he swore again, "Nuncamys." He glared at Remus, "Move!"  
  
Without looking back Remus tore into the room Ashon had just left. Behind him, Ashon pulled out a long black wand with one hand and a long golden saber with the other as he waited for the nuncamys.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me Harry" Remus whispered, "Hold on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Hermione and Ron wandered aimlessly threw the stone corridors. It was all Ron could do to hold himself from running, yelling, anything to get the growing worry in his stomach that something bad was happening to Harry.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione, who still had not said a word, but he finally noticed her hands clenched tightly and shaking.  
  
Trying to think of something to say to her, Ron opened his mouth.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron, Hermione, you're here for the rest of holidays?" Neville called to them.  
  
They both jumped, noticing for the first time that Neville and Luna were standing in front of them.  
  
Luna's large silver eyes looked them over before she said, "Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione before saying, "We don't know." He quickly summarized what had happened and both of their faces had a look of worry on them as he finished.  
  
Then Luna said quiet suddenly, "Why don't we ride those big winged horses like last time. Horklumps would be faster, of course, but I don't think there are any around."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes from the floor a small smile on her face and spoke for the first time in hours, "You're brilliant Luna."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
His arms felt like they were on fire and his head pounded as Harry slowly opened his eyes. Looking up he saw Remus was carrying him as he hurried down some corridor and said hoarsely and softly, "M-moony?"  
  
Remus jumped slightly and stopped running to look down at him, a strange mixture of relief and worry on his face.  
  
Remus gently brushed Harry's hair away from his face and said softly, "It's going to be alright Harry, just hold on."  
  
Neither of them saw the bright red light before it was too late. The spell hit them hard and sent them flying into the stone wall before crumbling in a heap at the bottom of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus pushed himself up wincing in pain and wiped blood from his mouth where he had bitten his tongue. He gently grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him slightly, "Harry, wake up."  
  
He was answered with a groan and Harry shifted slightly, but it was enough for Remus to feel an immense wave of relief wash over him, before he heard the high pitched laugh of the dark lord Voldemort.  
  
Remus got to his knees, wincing with the pain, and pulled Harry up so that he was leaning against him. Remus had taken the full force of the blow, while Harry had only received a fraction of it. But with Harry's wounds it was more than enough to bear.  
  
Remus' amber eyes glared into Voldemort's blood red ones, "You find this funny?" He snapped.  
  
Voldemort sneered, "Ironic. The one who stole me of my powers is the one giving power the gods themselves feared," His thin lips formed into a smirk, "And at the cost of his own life too........"  
  
Harry stirred in Remus' arms and opened his eyes. He stared up at the wall they had crashed into seconds before and looked into the face of a god with a crane head painted on the wall, before a jolt passed through him and the last coherent thought that passed through his mind was a pair of emerald green eyes that mirrored his own.  
  
Remus felt Harry stiffen and gasped as his green eyes glowed before becoming blank and emotionless. "Harry?..........."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and when they reopened they were like chips of emerald ice burning furiously.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Four winged horse-like creatures flew over crashing waves of an ocean.  
  
A werewolf with steely gray hair and amber eyes glanced around over the dead bodies of nuncamys before apperateing away.  
  
And Voldemort's full army attacked Tiernan's castle.  
  
It's always darkest before the dawn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N well not a very happy chappie for someone's birthday or a very long one, but it's the thought that counts right? Lol Happy thirteenth Birthday Twilight Moon!!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed so quickly and I still don't understand that thing on ff.net  
  
TuxedoMac- yepper it's going to get interesting  
  
Kemenran- well at least I'm not alone on that one. Glad you like!  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows- yeah!!!! Ashon is my fav. created character!  
  
The Silver Snitch- lol Muhahahaha how was this ending? *grins evilly* you ain't seen nothin' yet! Glad you like!  
  
DarkFelineHuntess- yep Ashon can help sometimes....... When its in his best interests.... Can't tell you that yet!  
  
Twlight Moon- lol feliz cumpleanos! Sorry this chappie wasn't that long but I can't resist a good cliffy!!  
  
EriEka127- geeze complain complain complain! Muhahahaha like the cliffy?  
  
Athenakutty- ummm the collar already came off. You'll have to wait for the rest.  
  
Nefertiari Riddle- thanks!  
  
Mrs-osborne's-class- thanks! Lol yeah I get some slack! You're quiet welcome!  
  
HermioneGreen- lol you'll have to wait and see! 


	31. Innocence Lost Part 1

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N ok I'm sorry for both the shortness and long wait with this chappie. My life is pretty hectic with school almost over and various other things going on, so it might be awhile before I can post again. But in about 15 & ½ days I'll be outta school and will have more time to write.  
  
Coming up for fics:  
  
Updates for Rebirth of the Phoenix and Destined For Greatness  
  
A new fic: Wizards of the Caribbean a cross over with HP and Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Innocence Lost Part 1  
  
Where we left off  
  
Remus felt Harry stiffen and gasped as his green eyes glowed before becoming blank and emotionless. "Harry?..........."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and when they reopened they were like chips of emerald ice burning furiously.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Harry stood abruptly and unflinchingly, seemingly oblivious of all pain.  
  
"Harry........." Remus whispered then trailed off as a Harry's robes whipped around him and a golden aura surrounded him like flames.  
  
He spoke but the voice and words were not his own, "I am the guardian of the shard of Heka. What makes you think, mortal, that you are worthy of this power? You cause nothing but pain and chaos and will do anything to gain more power," Harry gestured to a pile of black ashes on the side of the wall, the remains of the spirit, "You'd even destroy your own kin."  
  
Remus watched Voldemort's red eyes widen......... in fear perhaps? Then harden, "He was no kin of mine. How dare you say that weak sniveling creature to be my kin! He was just a means to an end, nothing more. And with his power no one can stop me! Especially," He smirked, "a mere child."  
  
"I am no child, Tom Marvolo Riddle, but with the power of his birthright, this child will destroy you!"  
  
Harry's eyes glowed once more and he began to chant, "Specto pessimus penitus tui animus. Porbatur tui sanctimonia tunc decerno tui fatum."  
  
(I see evil inside your soul. I judge your purity then decide your fate.)  
  
Images flashed through Remus' mind; memories that were not his, but Voldemort's. Flashes of his torture, his killing, his blackmailing, everything was taken into account.  
  
As quickly as they started, the images stopped and faded. Harry opened his mouth and said in a deep voice that was not his own, "Sanctimonia defluo"  
  
(Purity Lost.)  
  
The golden aurora flared around Harry's right arm and the shard in Voldemort's hand glowed a deep red. Voldemort screamed in pain as the shard began to fulfill it's guardian's order.  
  
The glow faded from Harry's eyes and he slumped back to the stone floor. Remus caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
Harry groaned slightly and opened his eyes slowly looking confused, "M- moony? What happened?"  
  
Before Remus could answer Voldemort gave a yell and threw the shard to the floor where it glinted in the flickering torchlight.  
  
Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness of the temple, "You may have stopped me from taking the shard, but you will not leave here alive!" He turned toward the shard and yelled  
  
"Serpansourcia!" A long black snake snapped at them with two-inch long fangs. Voldemort muttered under his breath and slowly the shard rose into the air.  
  
There was a flash of bright light, then Remus looked up, pulling Harry against him, at the now huge black snake as it reared back, it's head nearly touching the ceiling with a glowing shard on its forehead.  
  
There was a loud crack like a gunshot and Voldemort was gone.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
Meanwhile with Luna, Ron, and Hermione  
  
Ron gulped audibly as the thestrals started to descent, and gripped his legs tighter around the winged horse he couldn't see. As a stone temple appeared from the sea of green trees he clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for the worst, when there was a soft thud and he cautiously opened his eyes. They were there.  
  
Sliding off, and nearly tripping over the creature's foot while he was at it, Ron approached the temple. He couldn't see a thing down the long dark hallway.  
  
Waiting as the others caught up, Ron wondered how Harry was. He hoped they could help somehow.  
  
They cautiously walked down the dark hallway, with nothing but the thin beams of light from their wands to guide them.  
  
Suddenly they saw a flash of bright light ahead and a scream of rage and pain. Without thinking any further they tore off towards the sound, not expecting the scene that lay before them, Harry lying bloodied and weak in a pale Remus' arms. Both were looking up at a giant black snake. It turned to look at them, with blood red eyes.  
  
Meanwhile still  
  
Tiernan and Kali stood next to each other on the stone balcony overlooking the nightmare below. Voldemort's entire army was gathered at their front door. The hulking bodies of trolls, giants, and basilisks now marred the once lush landscape, along with, as averse they were to admit it, more of both their own kind prowled the landscape waiting for orders. The skies were full of the nuncamys flashing sliver wings.  
  
"What are our chances, milady?" Tiernan asked softly.  
  
"Not good, if every one here fights, we shall still stand very little chance of- "  
  
A loud roar echoed, over powering the noises of that dark army, as bright blurs sped toward them.  
  
Dragons.  
  
Kali gave a feral smile with a flash of white fang, "The tides have just turned my lord Tiernan."  
  
The both stood and watched as Charlie Weasley led the dragon with their riders toward them.  
  
There was a 'pop' beside them and Ashon appeared.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Tiernan asked him frowning.  
  
Ashon glanced over at him with mild interest, "I was trying to keep the Boy- Who-Lived-But-Can't-Stay-Out-Of-Trouble-For-The-Life-Of-Him from getting killed."  
  
"I left Remus to take care of him." He finished at Tiernan's inquiring look.  
  
'I just hope he gets his pup out of there fast.' Ashon thought to himself as the dragons drew closer.  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Scarysecrets- Yeah yeah yeah!!!!!! So glad to have you back! Glad you liked the last chappies!! I'll be updating Destined too if I get a chance tonight!  
  
Maria- oh you must hate me now  
  
Twlight Moon- lol glad you liked it!! How many times did you ask me to update in your email? It must have been at least some 20 times.......  
  
The Silver Snitch- who me do that on purpose? Never! grins evilly  
  
Kemenran- I'll try to do a chappie for destined right after I upload this so I'll at least have it started if not done  
  
DarkFelineHuntress- yeah a LOT is going on!  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89- I really hope Hermione does say that in the series!!  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- humm hate me yet?  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows- yeah but this one was just short  
  
Nicoletta- you'll find out about the burning green eyes next chappie! Yeah it is sorta from anime. What fics are you working on now that RoL is done?  
  
EriEka127- sorry not much better!  
  
Anthenakitty- lol yeah Ashon always has fun when he wins! You'll see!  
  
TuxedoMac- umm I'm not sure if I really explained why voldie killed the spirit. Short and sweet he wanted the power of the spirit, but he didn't want to share his power with anyone so he took it  
  
HermioneGreen- lol if you keep waiting on the edge of your seat you'll fall off with all the cliffys I have going on!! 


	32. Innocence Lost Part 2

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N sorry for the rate but a lot is going on at home and there have just been two bomb threats at my school so I'm a little stressed right now. Anywho I am still writing and I hope to get another chapter out this weekend and I will try to get this fic done by the end of June there are only a few chappies left. So on with the fic!  
  
Also the whole 'basilisk' thing was a mistake and has been changed.  
  
Innocence Lost 2 Turn of the Tides  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Remus looked up at the sound and gasped, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?!", but before Remus could make another sound, Harry started to shake and tremble in his arms. Remus tired to comfort him, but the tremors grew worse.  
  
The snake hissed venomously, drawing away from Harry for a moment.  
  
"Here!" Neville shouted suddenly, running toward the far corner waving his arms. The snake immediately turned and headed for him, Neville's face paled but he stood his ground looking determined.  
  
"Over Here!" Hermione shouted catching on, and headed toward the opposite corner. The snake turned toward her, and Neville looked at her gratefully.  
  
Remus picked up Harry's shaking body gently, and tried to make him comfortable, but nothing he did would stop the tremors that shook the boy's body or rouse him from this state.  
  
As Ron and Luna joined in, the snake hissed in fury and confusion, before heading straight for Neville. His face went white and he stopped dead, filled with fear, as the huge snake started toward him.  
  
Laying Harry on the ground, Remus drew his wand and yelled, "Stupify!"  
  
The snake screeched in pain and Harry cried out as well.  
  
Remus dropped to the floor, ignoring the pain that raced up his knee from the pitiless stone, and knelled beside Harry. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his knuckles were clenched bloodless as he continued to shake.  
  
Realization struck hard and Remus cursed himself for his own stupidity. The snake was connected to the shard, and the shard to Harry. If the snake was hurt, the pain would be transferred to Harry via the shard attached on the snake's head.  
  
"Don't hurt the snake!" Remus shouted, as the others drew their wands, "You'll hurt Harry as well." The five lowered their wands, looking very worried.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Pain. Cold. The room was spinning.  
  
'Don't worry little one. I will help you.'  
  
'Who?' Harry asked, it was too dark to see a soul, yet he heard the voice as if it was speaking into his ear.  
  
'The Gryffindor line has been fated to protect the shard of Heka for all time.'  
  
The image of a beautiful woman with long black hair and bright emerald green eyes flashed in Harry's mind, before it went blank.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Remus jerked slightly as Harry suddenly became stiff and sat up, eyes still closed.  
  
"Harry......."  
  
Harry's eyes opened, the same flaming emerald ice orbs and stood.  
  
He raised his right arm, the gold ring glittering in the torchlight, reveling several cracks in the metal, and called in a deep voice, "Guardians!"  
  
A stag, wolf, dog, and phoenix appeared racing toward the snake. The phoenix circled over head in large arcs while the stag danced from side to side, just avoiding the snake's jaws each time. The wolf and dog attacked the snake's tail and back, just snapping enough to draw its attention from getting too close to the stag. The snake reared back and screeched in fury, the phoenix dived, its claw disappearing into the scales before taking off again, the shard clenched in its talons.  
  
It circled back and dropped the shard into Harry's awaiting hand. The phoenix began to dissolve, as did the other animals, until the snake was surrounded in silver mist. When the mist cleared nothing remained of any of the animals.  
  
Harry looked down at the shard in his hand, before he looked up and said softly, "Thanks guys", then he fainted, shard clenched tightly in his hand. And as Remus and the others ran to his side, yet another crack formed, running down creating a spider web of cracks on Harry's ring.  
  
Tiernan's castle  
  
The sky was a sea of colors; midnight black robes whipping in the air, as the deatheaters on brooms tried to escape the dragons, mushroom-shaped clouds of fire rising from the Chinese Fireball, as its scarlet wings carried it through the air, the silver-blue streaks of the Swedish Short- Snout's wings as they blew brilliant clouds of bright blue fire scorching anything in its path within seconds, and then the metallic grey and red eyes of the Ukrainian Ironbelly flashing slower, but still deadly through the sky.  
  
Ashon yawned in a bored manner, as yet another group of deatheaters cautiously approached him. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, it would be soon, anytime now. The vampire's had a trick up their sleeves, Ashon smiled federally as he once again pulled his sword from its sheath, he wouldn't be fighting like this for long.  
  
He looked toward Kali expectantly, and saw the vampiress had her hands raised toward the sky, clearing the thick clouds away revealing a crescent moon.  
  
The light tingled Ashon's skin slightly and he watched fascinated, one eye on the approaching group of deatheaters.  
  
He smirked as he felt his teeth start to lengthen, 'These deatheaters are about to see who are the lords of both the moon and the night. Pity Remus isn't here, but Lady Kali said only those in the castle would be affected, as it was really an illusion.'  
  
Ashon now stood the proud wolf he was, throwing his head back to give a battle cry before leaping at deatheaters. Others of his kind echoed his cry, and soon the night was full of dueling wizards, claw on claw of werewolves on each other and nuncamys, and the roaring of dragons.  
  
A few hours later, day break  
  
Ashon rested with his back against a slab of broken stone, letting one leg drape lazily over the ledge. The dragons were resting now, chained down deep into the earth, their trainers and riders checking on them periodically. Others were burying or cremating the dead. Ashon couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle wondering what the vampires did with their dead, as most vampires turned into a fine dust after being killed, and Ashon could picture a few vampires on their hands and knees with tweezers trying to find all of the dust specs.  
  
With a vague sense that he was being disrespectful of the dead, Ashon broke off his train of thought and wondered how Remus and his pup were, and also why he cared so much. Perhaps it was because Remus was the first, and only so far, to never accept his power as it was. Always trying to fight it or control it, and never enjoying the wildness and carefree feeling that came with it.  
  
Again, Ashon couldn't help but think that Potter would make a fine werewolf......  
  
Getting to his feet and deciding he might as well be useful, and perhaps get some information while he was doing it, Ashon headed down to the wounded and assisted the healers.  
  
He listened carefully as Kali and Tiernan spoke softly near by.  
  
"So he hasn't woken up yet?"  
  
"No, ever since they brought him back from the temple. Remus hasn't left his side yet, and he had a few wounds himself."  
  
"I've never heard of Potter's magical problem to begin with, so I'm afraid I'm of little help here."  
  
Ashon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Kali and Tiernan were more then just simple allies, Ashon was sure of that. How far it went, he had yet to figure out. So Potter was unconscious and Remus was puppy guarding him, interesting.  
  
Tiernan's POV  
  
Tiernan looked up from Kail to the wizened wizard that approached him. Ablus Dumbledore looked even wearier than Tiernan had ever seen him. No doubt the Potter boy's condition laid heavily on his mind. It was no big secret Dumbledore was terribly fond of Potter.  
  
Tiernan filled him on the battle results, receiving merely a nod for each piece of information.  
  
As Dumbledore began to walk away to return to Hogwarts, Tiernan called to him, "May he recover soon," and received a small nod and smile for his troubles.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Review please!!!!!! 


	33. New Beginning

Rebirth of the Phoenix  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: will never own don't sue  
  
A/N Ok this will be the last chapter of 'Rebirth of the Phoenix' sorry for the shortness of the last chappie  
  
New Beginning  
  
Harry gazed around a, now familiar, room. A tattered veil swayed in an unfelt breeze, and a figure was sitting with his head in his hands in front of it.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled running toward him. Sirius looked up with a pained smile.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing lasts forever kid. It's my time to fully pass now."  
  
Harry fell to his knees in front of him, "But you can't- please don't go."  
  
Sirius knelt beside him and hugged him gently, muttering softly, "It's not my choice, but you have to move on kid." He pulled back and brushed Harry's bangs out of his face, "You have to move on. I'll always be with you, just not in body anymore."  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, feeling miserable, "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Sirius smiled but said firmly, "You have Remus, Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione. They all love you and will be there for you, but I can't anymore. Just promise me two things." At Harry's nod, he continued, "One; you won't mourn me again and live your life fully, you're still young."  
  
"That's two things." Harry muttered softly, giving him a small smile.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Work with me kid. Anyway, number two; get rid of 'ole Voldie for me, give Remus as much trouble as possible, and enjoy your last year of Hogwarts. There that's three."  
  
"Five actually." Harry corrected holding back a grin.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Thanks, Professor Potter."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Sirius, "I'm going to miss you Padfoot."  
  
Sirius hugged him back, "Right back at yah. I'll say hi to your parents for you and I don't expect to see you anytime soon, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and let go of Sirius.  
  
"Now, listen closely, I don't have much time. You remember the whole 'orb of Lumen thing'?"  
  
Harry winced recalling the pain and nodded.  
  
"Well, that wicked gold ring you made, you just busted it, from the whole shard ritual. The power of the shard going through you caused it to crack and soon it will stop separating your magic and you'll be back in that awful state you were in at the beginning of the summer."  
  
"So what do I do? Make another?" Harry asked wincing at the thought, as he remembered how it felt like fire was going through his arm.  
  
"Nope, that's done and over with." Sirius paused and looked over his shoulder at the veil, which was just brushing his shoulders, when he spoke again it was quicker with more urgency, "No time, look, return that shard to the temple and seal it. Ask Lady Kali for training. Your power is too strong to just channel through an object, so you'll have to learn how to control it within your own body."  
  
The veil was now wrapping around him like a cloak, "Love you Harry." Sirius whispered before disappearing within the dark folds.  
  
Harry woke up, sun shining through the hospital wing's windows.  
  
Looking around, Harry couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of Moony fast asleep, half on a chair and half on the bed.  
  
Harry got up silently and grabbed the clean pair of robes lying on a chair next to his bed. He slipped them on, then he examined the ring on his finger; true to what Sirius had said, there was a spider web of cracks all over the gold and the darker gold inside the ring was moving sluggishly.  
  
He gently shook Moony's arm, saying softly "Moony wake up."  
  
Moony groaned and looked up at Harry sleepily, before jolting up, "Harry! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I feel fine but," He looked at the cracked ring, "I don't think I will soon."  
  
Moony nodded sympathetically, "You might have to use the orb of Lumen again. And that means we have to go on that bloody cart again to get into the Black vault." He finished muttering unhappily.  
  
Harry gave a small smile, "Nah, I can't keep channeling my magic through an object, I've got to learn how to use it."  
  
Moony smiled and gently brushed Harry's bangs away from his face, painfully reminiscent of Sirius. A crease formed on Moony's brow as Harry winced, "Are you in pain?" He asked softly, deeply concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'm alright, but I need to talk to...... Lady Kali."  
  
"Lady Kali? Why?" Moony asked perplexed.  
  
Harry shrugged, "She can help me handle my power."  
  
Moony raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"  
  
Just giving Moony a smile, he asked, "Madam Pomfrey here?"  
  
Moony shook his head, looking worried again, "No, are you sure you're alright? Do you need to see her?"  
  
"Nope, I just want to get out of here." Harry answered heading toward the door. Moony laughed and caught up to him. They walked side by side out of the hospital ward, turning when they heard a call, "Harry James Potter! You cannot leave the hospital wing without my consent! Where on earth are you?". Harry and Moony looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into a run.  
  
Finals were finally upon them, and Remus chose to let Harry finish up the year, as he had already done most of the teaching. Defense Against the Dark Arts, once again became everyone's favorite class with the return of Harry. Remus teased Harry mercilessly about the number of blushing girls coming up to him after class and asking if he was feeling better.  
  
Harry, had yet to return the shard, and currently had it inside the compass compartment (with the help of an expending charm) of the Gryffindor pendant, which he wore daily. Harry was careful about how much magic he used lately, and Dumbledore had him exempt from taking finals, saying how teaching DADA for the year showed his skill well enough.  
  
When he wasn't teaching, Harry and Remus spent their time either tutoring or simply spending time together. Remus had sent an owl to Kali and Tiernan asking if they could help with Harry's condition.  
  
The letter he received was very vague, but asked that Harry be sent to Tiernan's castle for most of the summer to do....... what ever it was he was doing.  
  
Remus was very unhappy about that at first and had planned to accompany Harry, until Dumbledore came to speak with him,  
  
"Remus I know you planned to accompany Harry to Tiernan's castle but something has come up. Voldemort has gotten hold of one of the shards of Heka."  
  
"What?!" Harry shouted jumping up from the chair he had been sitting on, "How?"  
  
"The shard Helga Hufflepuff inherited was not lost, which was widely believed, but taken by robbers as it was on its way to Hogwarts. While Voldemort searched for the strongest shard, he sent his deatheaters looking for the other. He plans to use the shard to break the seal of the Tree of Braeden and relish unspeakable horrors on the world."  
  
"The Tree of Braeden? It sounds familiar...." Remus mused softly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded grimly, "In your travels perhaps you've heard of it. In many beliefs there exists a tree of Life. This tree holds all the wisdom of the world in its roots and fruits, and is believed to grant immortality to those who eat the fruits. Wither or not this tree exits in not of my knowledge, however the tree of Braeden does exist.  
  
Long ago a Greek by the name of Alekos captured all the evil demons and monsters in the world and sealed them inside a great tree. The tree grew and flowered, and in each flower and fruit, a demon was born back into the world. Boggarts came from the withered fruits that fall to the ground and dementors from any ripe fruit that breaks open when it falls. However the seal is still on, keeping the worst creatures imaginable locked away, creatures that make up your nightmares.  
  
With the shard of Heka, Voldemort can break the seal and release the hell- creatures into the world. Remus I need your help, while Harry trains with Lady Kali and Lord Tiernan."  
  
So Remus had agreed to research, contact various people he had met on his travels, and find out as much as he could about the tree. Harry would go to the castle right after the Hogwarts Express left. Remus promised to try and see him over the summer, and perhaps arrange him to meet with Ron and Hermione over the summer.  
  
Ron and Hermione were speechless when Harry told them. Ron, in fear of Voldemort relishing the monsters, Hermione, because Harry was talking about something she had never heard of.  
  
The last few days were filled with tension for Harry, but he always managed to give a smile to the waving first and second years as they thanked him for the good grades and wished him a good summer.  
  
When it came time for Dumbledore's closing speech, Harry's trunk was packed to go to Tiernan's castle and Remus' trunk for various places Remus had refused to tell Harry about. When Harry suggested that probably half of the places were pubs and that was why Remus didn't want to tell him, Remus went bright red and muttered he had something to do before leaving.  
  
"As I close this year," Dumbledore said looking at his students, "I'd like to thank Mr. Harry Potter for taking over DADA classes with a tremendous success," He broke off as the whole student body, save a few Slytherins, Malfoy included, broke out into applause, Ron and Hermione among them, and Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he suddenly found how interesting his plate was.  
  
When the applause finally died down, Dumbledore spoke again, "Next year we will have a few pleasant changes. The first will be the return of Quidditch matches." Again Dumbledore had to wait for the applause to die down before continuing, "Also other extra curriculum classes will be secluded. With all that said and done, tuck in!"  
  
"So what are you two doing this summer?" Harry asked as they dug into dinner.  
  
"Mum's taking us to a new headquarters for the order." Ron said between bites, "Apparently we have to 'fix it up' for them to move in. It'd better be cleaner than the old one, that would take ages.........."  
  
"And there might be spiders," Harry commented slyly, grinning with Hermione as Ron shuddered.  
  
"And you Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going home, at least at first. I expect I'll join the Weasleys later. Aren't you nervous about going to Tiernan's castle? Imagine, living with real vampires and werewolves all summer, I'll bet you'll learn loads about them........"  
  
"Harry can ask Lupin anything about werewolves and vampires. Just make sure you don't get bitten mate." Ron said tucking into his dessert.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said dully, watching him.  
  
Harry saw them to the door in the Entrance Hall, before going back up into Moony's room and flopping on his packed trunk, watching Moony run from room to room trying to get organized.  
  
Two hours later, Harry hugged Remus goodbye and walked into Tiernan's castle, his home for the summer. His training was about to begin.  
  
The End of Part 2  
  
A/N well there you have it part three's title will be 'Phoenix Flame' unless someone can come up with a better one for me.......  
  
READ THIS PLEASE!!!  
  
Here's a preview of what's to come in the next part:  
  
"I just saw my life pass before my eyes!" Ron gasped as Harry dragged him down behind the large slab of stone, his pale face illuminated by the flashes of light coming from the dueling wizards around them.  
  
Harry grinned cheekily, "Well how was it?"  
  
Ron considered it, "Bit dull till I met you......" They grinned at each other before standing up and rejoining the battle.  
  
"Harry I can't believe you were so reckless!" Remus yelled looking furious, "What would your parents think if-"  
  
"My parents are dead Remus! They don't have anything to say about it!"  
  
"Beat it you over-grown mosquito!"  
  
Please review!!!!!!! Lots of reviews might help get it out faster!!!!!!  
  
Till then  
  
Dawn 


End file.
